


Mechanics and Mistletoe

by tufano79



Category: Twilight, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Novella, Romance, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufano79/pseuds/tufano79
Summary: Bella is driving in a snowstorm back to her hometown for Christmas. Along the way, her car gets stuck in a snowbank. Edward is a tow truck driver and pulls her out. Can an uptown girl fall for a guy with grease on his hands?





	1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I wanted to give back to my readers. Something light, fluffy and filled with some citrusy good times (and some drama). I posted something in my Facebook group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and I got some great ideas. Clo came up with an idea that really captured my attention and I think I can finish it in five chapters.  So, thank you to everyone who helped me brainstorm or offered me ideas. If I get a chance, I’ll work on writing those, too, but they would lend themselves to a longer story. I wanted something short and sweet.**

**_Summary: Bella, an uptight, cold executive, is on her way home for Christmas. The first Christmas she’s been home since she started working for the Fortune 500 company that hired her from college, almost ten years ago. The only reason why she’s going home is to meet her brother’s new wife and her parents threatened to cut her out of the will if she didn’t make time to see her family. However, it’s snowing, a blizzard and Bella’s car wasn’t really designed for the cold. Or snow. Or anything other than sunny, perfect weather._ **

**_Edward Cullen is alone on Christmas Eve, working, as usual. His family was long gone and all he had left was his family business, Cullen Towing Service and Garage, though that wasn’t going well for him. Business was slow. His bills were piling up and he was afraid he was going to lose his livelihood if something didn’t turn around. Over the radio, he heard about a stranded driver, stuck on the back road. Edward pulled on his winter coat, gloves and started his truck, driving to the location._ **

**_A small sports car was stuck in a ditch, almost completely covered with snow. A beautiful woman, wearing heels and a fur coat was shivering outside her car. Edward immediately recognized her as the girl he once knew and had secretly crushed on for years. Her brother, Jasper, pretty told him to fuck off and said that she was too good for him, a grease-monkey, a blue-collar boy._ **

**_Can this uptown girl fall for a guy with grease on his hands?_ **

** Mechanics and Mistletoe **

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

“Yes, I heard you,” I snapped as I tossed my luggage into the trunk of my car. “I’m unavailable this weekend. I have to go home. Christmas or some shit like that. My brother, Jasper, he made my mother guilt-trip me into coming home. They’ve got an announcement or something.”

“But, we have that meeting first thing on Wednesday morning, Swan!” yelled my boss, Peter. “You’re the only person who can get this shit done. It better fucking be done!”

“And it’ll get done, Peter. I promise,” I said, pinching my nose and breathing deeply. “I haven’t taken any time off since you hired me, top of my class, from University of Chicago. I’m taking three days off, but I will be there for the meeting on Wednesday. Don’t get your boxers in a twist, man.”

“Fine, fine,” Peter grumbled. “Don’t die on me, Swan, driving out to the fucking boonies.”

“Why would I do that, Peter? I’ll see you in a couple of days. Merry Christmas, even though I know you’re more like Scrooge than anyone else.”

“Bah humbug,” he grunted, laughing lowly.

“You, too, old man,” I sang, ending the call and tossing it into the front seat of my Porsche. The sports car, flashy and ostentatious as it was, it was my gift to myself when I became senior vice president of acquisitions of the company I worked at, rising through the ranks within ten years, earning my MBA and being known in the industry as the Black Swan. I was beautiful, but ruthless in the board room. It was a title I held near and dear to my heart. I was proud of it.

I slid into the car and pulled out of my parking spot. I made my way through the maze of concrete and luxury vehicles, exiting the garage and wrinkling my nose. “Fuck, snow. “I hated snow. I asked Peter to transfer me to the office in Los Angeles, but he refused. I was his right-hand man. With tits and a love for all things Louis Vuitton.

As I made my way onto the highway, my cell phone rang through the speakers of my car, thanks to the Bluetooth connection. I looked at the caller ID, seeing it was my mother, Renee. “Hello, Mom.”

“Are you on your way, Isabella?” she asked. “We haven’t seen you in years, young lady. Far too long, in my opinion.”

“Sorry, work,” I shrugged. “But, yes, I’m on my way. I don’t understand why.”

“Isabella, you haven’t met your brother’s wife. You blew off his wedding! And they’ve got news! We’ve got news!” Renee screeched.

“I was in London for a business meeting,” I growled back. “It was scheduled …”

“Your brother’s wedding was scheduled far before that, Isabella,” Renee sighed, knowing she was never going to win. I was anxious to get out of my hometown from the first moment my dad brought me to his company before he sold it, retiring at the age of forty-five. Nothing was keeping me back and I only wanted to go up in the world, not down. My mom’s voice broke my reverie, “I get that you love your job. You’re so much like your father that way, but your job won’t keep you warm or love you when you get older.”

“I don’t need love,” I shrugged, lying to myself. When in reality, I just turned off my emotions after being hurt in high school. “I have a million-dollar condo and people to take care of everything I need. Look, I’m coming despite everything that’s going on at work, deadlines, meetings and end-of-the-year sales. It’s snowing and I hate driving in the snow. That one accident from when I was … I need to pay attention, Mom. I’ll be there in a couple of hours.”

“Okay, baby girl,” Renee said, her voice sad. “I love you. Be safe.”

“Thanks,” I answered, ending the call and gripping the steering wheel tightly. I flipped on the radio, turning to the AM station to hear the traffic report, along with the weather. As I feared, traffic was going to suck and the weather was going to suck worse. “Fuck. Me.”

What I wouldn’t give to be back in my condo, with my vibrator, a bottle of Conundrum wine and an erotic novel?

_Sigh._

Traffic squeaked by, slow and the roads got progressively worse. It made me wish I’d rented an SUV to drive up to my parents’ home near Lake Geneva. It was barely three in the afternoon and I’d only gotten to the city limits. I left an hour ago from the Near North. It would take _hours_ for me to get to my parents’ house. I bailed off the highway, topping off my gas tank and checking my email. I saw an email from my sometimes fuck-buddy, Jacob. He was asking if I wanted to meet up later for some naked fun-time.

Even dealing with his slobbery kisses and clumsy thrusts sounded more interesting than driving forever away in the snow, spending time with my parents, my brother and his new wife, and their _news_.

I responded to Jacob’s email with a no, but left it open for the future.

Shrugging, I got back into my car and easing back on the highway. I’d have better luck on the main roads with this snow. I didn’t want to get stuck in a ditch or something. Heaven forbid something happened to my baby.

**EPOV**

“Bill, bill, bill,” I grumbled, tossing my mail onto the desk in my office. “Publisher’s Clearing House. Maybe, I won a million bucks? What do you think, Nicky?” I asked my cat, Nicodemus. He meowed, cocking his head adorably. Well, he wasn’t my cat. He was a stray that hung out in my garage because it was warm and we fed him. The garage that I inherited from my dad, who he inherited it from _his_ dad before that, _Cullen Towing and Repair_. It’s been in the family for three generations, but with the way business was going, I’d be the killer of the family business. I opened up the envelope from Publisher’s Clearing House, sighing heavily. “No dice … damn it.”

I sat down heavily in my office. It was decorated for Christmas with twinkling lights and a small tree. Rosalie, one of my two employees, insisted that we make the place look festive. She brought the stuff from home and made it look like Rudolph took a shit in here. I had to admit, it was nice. It reminded me of home and the family dinners I’d had when I was a kid with my parents.

Now? It’s just me.

My mom, she died of cancer when I was a junior in high school. It was brutal, fast and it took her before we even had a chance to come to grips with the diagnosis. My dad, he mortgaged the garage to pay for her treatment, but it didn’t work, leaving us in debt up to our eyeballs. When she died, a part of him died, too. They were high-school sweethearts. My mom worked at the local high school as a secretary and my dad as a mechanic and tow-truck driver, like his dad. We didn’t have much, but we were happy, until Mom died.

My dad kept it together until I graduated from trade school. I finished high school and then went through a two-year program to try and make something more out of the garage, taking business classes, classes on foreign vehicles and tutorials on installing some of the newest technology into cars. The moment I finished trade school, my dad, he swallowed a bullet, leaving me the garage and the mountain of debt that came with it. Thankfully, my best friend and _other_ employee, Emmett McCarty came and helped me out in my grief and loss. Emmett was a mechanic like me. Rosalie, she ran the office, took care of billing and handled more the business end of the garage.

They both are a god-send, but if things don’t turn around, I’d have to let them go. As it was, I was living in the small apartment behind the garage. I sold the house I grew up in to pay off some of my creditors.

It was like putting a band aid on a hemorrhaging artery.

I was almost thirty-two, an orphan and about to declare bankruptcy. _And a partridge in a pear tree …_

“Edward! Where you at?” bellowed Emmett.

“Office,” I yelled out. Nicodemus hissed, jumping from his perch under the tree. He hated Emmett. Probably, because the guy sat on him more times than I could count. My burly best friend came inside, sitting down heavily, just missing Nicky’s tail.

“Sorry, Slim,” Emmett chuckled.

“And you wonder why he doesn’t like you?” I snorted. “What’s up?”

“Rosie wants you to come over for Christmas. You can’t just stay here, listening to the radio, dude,” Emmett said.

“Radio equals money, dude,” I retorted. “No one else is open. I need the cash to pay the mortgage this month.”

“I’m still pissed that the life insurance people wouldn’t give you a lick of that money,” Emmett grumbled. “You fucking deserve it.”

“Yeah, well, when the applicant takes their own life, the policy is null and void,” I shrugged, too jaded to rehash the same argument we’d had for almost nine years. “Look, I’m okay. Nicky and I will watch _A Christmas Story_ , drink some winter ale and eat a turkey Hungry Man meal. Yum. Besides, I don’t want to intrude on your Christmas with Rosalie. Aren’t you going to …”

“Propose?” he asked, waggling his brows. “I have the ring. I used the money from my second job as a janitor at the high school to pay for it. You wanna see it?”

I nodded and he pulled out a black velvet box. Opening it up, I peered inside, seeing an elegant, but small engagement ring. It was a round-cut stone with some smaller stones going down the shoulders of the ring. “It’s really pretty, Emmett. She’s going to love it.”

“You think she’ll say yes?” he asked, picking up the box and stuffing it into his pocket.

“Rose loves you. Of course,” I smiled.

“You deserve a love like that, too, Ed,” Emmett shrugged. “Why don’t you date?”

“One, no money,” I snickered. “Two, I … I really liked a girl I knew from high school, but her brother … yeah, he threatened my balls if I sniffed around her again. Uptown girl, grungy boy. Never going to happen.”

“So, you’ve been a monk ever since?” he asked, his ice-blue eyes wide.

“Fuck, no. I’ve had sex and I’ve had relationships, but until I get myself situated, I can’t put myself first,” I shrugged. “I appreciate the invite, Em. I love you like a brother, but I have to stay here. Nicodemus and I will just chill.”

“More like freeze,” he sighed, shuddering in the chilly office. He looked at me. “If I find an investor to help with this place, would you consider it? You’re not that fucking proud, are you?”

“Of course not,” I said. “I know I’m drowning in debt. I’m doing the best I can, but I need help. We’re okay to stay afloat for at least another couple of months. Don’t worry about it.”

“It’s not the garage I’m worried about. It’s you, Ed,” Emmett said. “I’ll swing by tomorrow with some leftovers. Rosie’s making ham, dressing and her famous candied yams.”

“Thanks, Emmett. Give her a hug for me,” I smiled. He nodded, leaving me in the office. Nicodemus hissed at him, swiping at him as he left. “Hey, he’s the one who gives you the name-brand cat food, Nicky. Be nice.” I got up from my desk and checked the radio, seeing if it was still functioning. I heard some truckers on there, along with some police chatter. With a heavy sigh, I walked to the break room and made myself dinner. As my frozen meal warmed up, I looked out the window as the snow piled up, covering the roads and buildings. “Merry fucking Christmas, Edward.”

**BPOV**

“Mom, this snow is awful,” I grumbled. “I can barely see two feet in front of me! I’m not sure if I’m going to make it tonight. I may find a motel, spend the night there.”

“Isabella, you have to be here,” Mom groaned. “You promised.”

“Yeah, I promised, but not when it’s a snowpacalypse! I’m about an hour away, if the roads were clear. I should be there tonight, at some point. Don’t wait up,” I said. I ended the call and turned off the phone so I didn’t have to listen to her bitching about my being late. I was having enough issues with the weather. I didn’t need her guilt on top of everything else.

The roads were slick. The snow was actually welcomed since underneath, it was a sheet of ice. My Porsche was spinning out and I drove like a grandmother, not wanting to get into another car accident. I got honked at, sworn at and cut off. I didn’t care. I just wanted to get where I needed to be in one fucking piece. I was an anxious mess. I wanted to take a Xanax, curl up under a blanket and sleep the rest of the holiday away.

I got off the highway, driving down a country road. My knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. The snow had picked up and it was a fucking blizzard, blowing across the road and making my car swerve uncontrollably. I was panicking, trying to stay calm, but I couldn’t. When a huge truck cut me off, I spun out of control, twisting and turning and my car ending up in a ditch, about fifty feet from where I was cut off. I was facing the wrong way and my car was no longer running. I sobbed, terrified at what just happened. I pulled it together, dialing 911.

With it being Christmas, it would take time for someone to get out there, but they said they’d try to get a tow truck out to me. I thanked them and said I’d be waiting inside my car. An hour passed and then two. My car was almost completely covered by snow. I pushed my way out, wrapping myself in my fur coat and trying to see the tow truck. The snow was still bad. I was freezing and my car was almost fucking buried. I was getting ready to call 911 again when I saw the red and yellow lights of the tow truck. I waved my hands maniacally. I was so cold and I just wanted to go home. The truck pulled in front of my car. I recognized it immediately. It was the same truck that had helped me when I’d had my car accident in high school. I expected the same man, older and kind, to step out.

Instead, a blast from the past walked toward me. His eyes still as green as emeralds and his hair as bronze as a new penny.

**EPOV**

“Stranded motorist, female, on Rt. 20, five miles off the interstate. Need a tow truck to respond,” said the bored voice over the radio. I sat up, causing Nicodemus to shriek in terror as I stumbled over to the radio.

“This is Cullen Towing, will respond to motorist. Name?” I asked the dispatcher.

“Some bird or something. Driver is in a bright red Porsche,” the dispatcher snorted humorlessly. “Who’s driving in this weather in a Porsche? ETA?”

“As soon as I can,” I answered. “Um, an hour?”

“Understood, Cullen Towing. Over and out.”

I threw on my winter coveralls, tossing my heavy-duty gear into the cab of the truck. I responded, again, that I was heading out to the stranded motorist. However, an hour was not the appropriate time. The roads were nearly impassable. My truck was heavy duty, able to move through the drifts, but it was treacherous, scary and it made me nervous. I was comfortable driving in this shit, but this was bad. Really, really bad.

Almost two and half hours since I received the call, I saw a huddled figure on the side of the road. Her car was completely covered with snow and she was … wearing heels?

“It’s a god damned blizzard and you’re wearing heels,” I groaned, pulling in front of her. I tugged on my hat and gloves, easing out of the truck. I walked over to her, seeing long brunette hair and pale skin, pink from standing outside in the cold. “Edward Cullen from Cullen Towing. Do you need assistance, ma’am?”

She was bundled in her fur coat, but her eyes were wide. “Edward?” she whispered.

“Yeah,” I said.

She stepped closer to me and I could smell her expensive perfume, blowing in the harsh wind of the snow storm. When she made her way into the light of my headlights, I recognized her immediately. The stranded motorist was Isabella Swan, the girl who captured my attention in high school, the girl I took to prom. She was far more beautiful now, with mature, sophisticated looks and trim figure. “Oh, my goodness, Edward,” she breathed, throwing her arms around me. _We’re hugging friends?_ “I haven’t seen you since … oh, shit, since prom!” She pressed her hand to her chest. “It’s Bella!”

“Wow,” I chuckled anxiously. “Long time, Bella. You heading home? Visiting your family? Your brother?”

“Yeah,” she said, stepping back and shivering, looking woefully at her car. “I got cut off and spun out. Can you help?”

“Let me take a look,” I said. I handed her the keys. “You’re cold and not dressed for the weather. Go, sit inside the cab of the truck.” She nodded, teetering back to the tow truck. I brushed some of the snow away and it was piled high on her car. Looking underneath, I saw damage to her under carriage. However, with the winds and snow, it would be damn near impossible to pull it out now. Sighing, I walked back to the truck and got into the driver’s seat, shivering.

“What’s the news?” she asked, her voice deep and raspy, but very sexy.

“I can’t get it out today. It’s too dark, too windy and too snowy,” I answered. “Do you have anything in there that you need? A bag? Cell phone?”

“My cell phone died. No battery,” she said, holding a high-end smart phone. “And my bag is in the back, buried under that shit.” She scowled adorably at the snow bank that was her car. “I hate snow. I really fucking hate snow.”

“I don’t blame you,” I chuckled. “Give me your keys. I’ll try to get the bag out of the car. Then, I’ll drive you to your parents’ house. I’ll leave a GPS tracker on the car so I can find it tomorrow.”

“Do you have to drive me to my parents’ house?” she grumbled, handing me a set of keys.

“Don’t you want to go home?” I asked.

“No, not now,” she sighed, leaning back and closing her eyes. Despite her obvious beauty, I saw that she was exhausted, drawn. “My mom … ugh, my family …”

“At least, you have a family,” I grumbled. I opened the door and Bella captured my sleeve. “What?”

“I’m sorry, Edward,” she whispered. “I know that you’re alone and here I am, bitching about my parents.” Her eyes trailed down and she stared a tear in the seat. “I … I just can’t handle being around them. The scrutiny from my dad, the judgment from my mom and my brother? He’s a sanctimonious prick.”

“You won’t get an argument for me about Jasper,” I snorted. “You can stay with me. I don’t have much. I live behind the garage, but I have heat and a warm bed. I’ll take you to your parents’ tomorrow. So, bag, and cell phone charger?”

“Yeah,” she blushed. “The bag is in the back, but don’t stress about that. There’s nothing I really need in there but pajamas. But, my charger is in the front, plugged into the front dash.” She gave me a sweet smile, looking like the girl I went to prom with. “Thank you, Edward.”

I nodded, hopping out of the car and grabbing a GPS tracker. I placed it inside the car and turned it on. I swiped the charger and tried to unbury the back of the car, but the winds were brutal. I’d just Bella something to wear of mine. It would be swimming on her, but it was warm and clean. Locking the car, I walked back to the tow truck. I hopped in, ready to tell her that her bag was buried, along with her car, but she was asleep, curled up against the raggedy seat. I brushed her hair back from her face, smirking crookedly and remembering the sweet girl who’d said yes when I asked her to prom and the magical evening that followed. Sighing, I picked up the radio. “Be advised dispatch, Cullen Towing has retrieved the motorist, but the vehicle is still along Route 20. Will pick it up tomorrow, when the weather clears,” I said.

“Understood, Cullen,” replied the dispatcher. “Drive safe and Merry Christmas.”

“You, too,” I answered, blinking over to Bella. She moved over and leaned her cheek on my bicep and snuggling closer.

_Talk about a blast from the past …_

**A/N: So, here’s the first chapter of my Christmas short, _Mechanics and Mistletoe._ We’ve heard from both Bella and Edward and there’s history there. You’ll find out more about their prom night, her accident and such. Plus, we’ll have good times, too. This story will be about five chapters long. They’re planned out and I like how it will turn out. First chapter will post on next Monday, with the final chapter posting on Christmas. **

**I hope you enjoy my Christmas gift to you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I wanted to give back to my readers. Something light, fluffy and filled with some citrusy good times (and some drama). I posted something in my Facebook group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and I got some great ideas. Clo came up with an idea that really captured my attention and I think I can finish it in five chapters.  So, thank you to everyone who helped me brainstorm or offered me ideas. If I get a chance, I’ll work on writing those, too, but they would lend themselves to a longer story. I wanted something short and sweet.**

**Now, none of this is mine. It never will be … I just like to play in the world that Stephenie Meyer created with Edward and Bella. I want an Edward. _Just saying …_**

**Bella is a hard-working, cold executive. But, she’s that way because she was led to believe something by her family, her brother, in particular. You’ll find out what coming up … thank you for reading, folks.**

**On with it!**

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

I jolted awake. My eyes fluttered open and I saw that I was inside the Cullen garage. Edward walked over to the passenger seat, still wearing his coveralls and heavy winter jacket. “I’m sorry I woke you,” he said. “You just crashed.”

“Snow makes me edgy,” I shuddered. He helped me down and stepped back, tugging off his leather gloves. “It always has. Especially after …”

“The car accident,” Edward said. “My dad told me about it. You were lucky, Bella. You could have died.”

“Yeah, it taught me never to trust the weather. Snow, in particular,” I snorted, stepping away from the truck. “The car was totaled, but I just had bumps and bruises. But, I made a new friend out of the deal and we went to prom.” He smiled crookedly and chuckled, looking down at his feet. “That was the best night I’d had, Edward.”

“Me, too. It was the first time since Mom died that I wasn’t sad,” he shrugged, shaking his head and gesturing behind him. “Are you hungry? I don’t have much. Just some frozen meals, and the microwave works well.”

“You stay here?” I asked, pointing to the garage.

“No. There’s a small apartment that I converted when I sold my folks’ place,” he said. His eyes flashed with something, but I couldn’t decipher it. “Come on.” I nodded, following him through the garage and to homey, but tiny apartment above the main garage. The apartment was furnished with shabby furniture. I recognized some of it from the Cullen house from when he brought me to his house to take pictures for his dad on prom night. The rest appeared to be from Goodwill or Salvation Army.

“You built this place?” I asked. “I don’t remember this being here.” I took off my coat and Edward put it in the closet. He was quiet, appraising me.

“I needed a place to stay after I sold the house. My best friend, Emmett, he helped me and Mr. Banner, who worked for the school, but did work for the city, got me the permits and shit. From planning to building, I was moved in six months. The house sold a month after that,” he shrugged.

“Why did you sell the house?” I asked.

“Pay the bills,” he frowned. “Mom’s cancer … she … the medical bills were through the roof. I’m still paying those off and she’s been dead for over a decade.” He shifted on his feet. “Do you want to sit? Some coffee?”

“Sure,” I nodded, moving to sit on the couch. Edward darted into the kitchen. I heard him strip off his coveralls and putter in the kitchen. It was so weird, being with him. The last time I’d seen him was at high school graduation, but he wouldn’t even look at me. He was cold, distant. It shocked me, to be honest. We’d had a wonderful time at prom, laughing, dancing and being named prom king and queen. We even shared a sweet kiss on my doorstep. Then, the next school day, I went up to talk to him and he turned the other way, stomping toward the garage at our high school. Each day, I’d try to talk to him, only to get my heart crushed.

So, when graduation rolled around, I gave my valedictorian speech and high-tailed it to Chicago. I stayed in the condo my dad still owned in the city and got a job in my dad’s company, preparing for my college career. Nothing was waiting for me at home. Not the boy that wormed his way into my heart and had given me my first kiss. Not my jackass brother, or distant father. Even my mom, as sweet as she could be, was smothering and she drove me fucking crazy.

I got a fresh start in Chicago, away from the hurt and pain from my past, from the boy, who was now a man, making me coffee in his tiny, shabby apartment.

“Here you go,” Edward said, as he handed me a mug. “Two sugars, no milk?”

“It’s been awhile since I’ve had it that way,” I chuckled. “Now, I usually drink it black. The stronger the better.”

“Me, too,” he said, sitting down. I looked at him and he’d filled out, looking handsome and rugged. His hair was disheveled, a warm bronze color, with a smattering of gray at the temples. His eyes were still shockingly green, but were shadowed by dark circles underneath. His face was that of a model, with a square jawline, now covered with stubble, slightly crooked nose and soft pink lips. His shoulders were broad and he looked strong, capable, but beat down and tired. His fingers, long and tapered, were dirty from grease from his work and his clothes were worn. _What happened to you, Edward?_ His quiet voice stunned me back to reality. “You came back?”

“Mom guilt tripped me,” I said. “Apparently the sanctimonious prick has an announcement to make or something and my mom was adamant that I come for a visit. I haven’t been back home since that first Christmas break from college.” I sipped the coffee, feeling warm for the first time since I’d left my condo. “Too painful to be here.”

His jaw clenched and he gripped his mug. “That’s my fault,” he whispered. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. “We go to prom, have a great night and then I _turn_ into a sanctimonious prick.”

“I don’t understand why, either,” I frowned. “I thought we were friends. Maybe more …? You kissed me that night, Edward. My first kiss and I really cared for you.”

“I remember,” he choked out. His eyes closed tightly and he shook his head. “I can’t tell … I promised NOT to tell.”

“Tell what? I don’t understand,” I pressed. “Edward, unless you’ve signed a non-disclosure agreement, you can tell me anything. I hated you for a long time, but seeing you now?”

“You still hate me?” he snorted derisively. “Shocking!”

“No, I want to get to know you. Again,” I said, leaning forward and putting my hand on his wrist. His hands were still wrapped around the mug. He looked down at my hand, his eyes burning at my skin. I traced the veins on the top of his hand, making him shudder. “What? Tell me, please?”

“It was Jasper,” he muttered.

“Jasper did what?” I asked.

“We went to prom and we had a great time. As stupid as this sounds, I felt like Cinderella, or something. Dressed in a tuxedo, getting you a gorgeous corsage and riding in a limo,” he growled, pulling away harshly. “We kissed and it was the best thing I’d ever experienced. I’d kissed girls, but none of them were as beautiful as you. As soft, or as sweet. I wanted to be your boyfriend, hold hands in the hallway and spend the summer together before you went away to college and I went to trade school. I wanted to fucking forget my life and just be a teenager, happy and carefree.” He tugged at his hair and stood up. “That all changed. Jasper came over the day after prom, his face smug.”

“Yeah, he was home from college,” I said. “It was the week before he began his internship at Daddy’s company.”

“He put me in my place,” Edward sneered, crossing his arms over his chest. “He told me that I was nothing but a grease monkey, not good enough for his sister. He said that you had grease stains on your prom dress and that you were disgusted with me. I didn’t believe it, but he went on about our date to prom was just out of pity. That you never wanted to go with me. You wanted Eli Santos to take you, but he was going to Rio or something. He said you laughed at me.”

“Edward, I … no!” I breathed, my temper flaring and anger bubbling inside me. I wanted to wrap my fingers around my brother’s neck. “Everything he said … it wasn’t true.”

“I figured that, but it was my dad that put the nail in the coffin,” Edward muttered. “He said that _we_ were too different. You’re rich, a princess, almost, in the community. Your family is loved, respected and revered in this town. Me? I’m the loser who can barely afford this place because of the debt from my mom’s cancer treatment. We’re as opposite as we can possibly get. You’re college-educated, working in Chicago and living the dream, making more in a month than I make in a year. I’m … living from paycheck to paycheck. That’s if I can even afford to give myself a paycheck.” He looked at me and his eyes were swirling with fury. “I’m not good enough. I never was. Never will be.” With a heavy sigh, he turned and walked out of his apartment, slamming the door.

I blinked, listening to his words. He was struggling, financially, emotionally. He was stuck in limbo and had been since his dad killed himself. I’d read about his father’s death, a gunshot wound to the head because he couldn’t handle being away from his dead wife. His death left behind a mess for Edward. He truly was stuck in limbo, barely keeping afloat.

Hell, I was stuck in limbo. Yes, I was set, financially and with my job, but I never let anyone in. The only person I trusted was myself. All because of what happened between me and Edward. I’d let him in; he became my friend after my car accident. He wanted to be my boyfriend, but my brother … he … I shot up and picked up my cell phone, plugging it into the wall. I found Jasper’s phone number, punching it harshly. It went directly to voice mail.

_Really?_

“Hello, you’ve reached Jasper Swan. I can’t get to the phone right now … if you could leave your name, number and brief message, I’ll get back to you.”

I hung up, putting my phone on the janky table and turned it onto vibrate. “Jasper, you’re an asshole.” I looked out the window and tried to find Edward. He was just outside, smoking a cigarette. He looked so downtrodden, so angry. How could he believe that he wasn’t good enough?

_When you hear it enough, it gets engrained in your psyche. I would know … I heard it most of my life, thanks to Daddy dearest. Charlie Swan was a dick, as was my brother. I’m more like Mom … sweet, but a hard ass._

I had to show him that he was good enough. Yes, we were miles apart in our lives. We were different, but I was still attracted to him. The feelings I had for him in high school had not diminished. If anything, I wanted his acceptance more than anything. It meant more than the love from my father, the pride of my asshole brother or the acceptance of my boss and mentor, Peter.

I wanted him.

I wanted to be possessed by him.

I wanted to be loved my him.

But, would he want me back?

With a determined grunt, I picked up his coat from the rack in the back and tossed it over my shoulders. I stepped outside, into the frigid, snowy darkness. I carefully walked toward him, reaching out my hand to his and sliding my palm and threading our fingers together. I shivered, picking them up and seeing the difference in our hands. My manicured fingers, small and dainty, twined with his masculine hands, stained from his work and rough from use. He looked at me, his eyes wide, unsure. I moved close to him, trapping our hands together. “You are good enough, Edward,” I whispered.

**EPOV**

“You are good enough, Edward,” she murmured, her brown eyes staring at me. I felt my heart thump against my chest, the same way it stammered back in high school. However, in addition to the throbbing of my heart, there was also a throbbing in my dick. Her hand, so petite and soft in my own, looked so out of place against my grubby skin. She reached up and caressed my jaw, making me look at her. “I can see where your mind is going. Our lives are different. So what?” She took my cigarette, putting it between her lips and inhaling deeply. “Fuck, I’ve missed these.”

“You smoke?” I asked.

“When I’m stressed or drunk,” she replied. She took another pull, handing the cigarette back to me. “Right now? I’m stressed.”

“Sorry,” I muttered, finishing the cigarette and stomping it out, tossing it into the garbage.

“I’m not stressed because of you,” she said, tugging me back inside. “It’s colder than a witch’s tit out there.”

“You learned that at University of Chicago?” I asked, taking the coat from her and hanging it in the back hallway. She was rubbing her arms and shivering. I wanted nothing more than to pull her close to me, holding her to my body, but it wasn’t right. “Miss Big Wig, youngest executive for Nomadic Mergers and Acquisitions.” I put my hand on her lower back, guiding her back into the apartment.

“I actually learned that from your dad,” she quipped. “After my car accident, while I was in the ambulance, your dad made some joke that it was colder than a witch’s tit. It didn’t make sense, but he just shrugged, saying it was just a phrase. I liked it, so I use it.”

“I remember him using that phrase, especially after that really bad cold snap our junior year,” I snorted. I shrugged, looking back at her, helping her the couch. “Now, why are you stressed?”

“I’m stressed at the weather. Me and snow? Not a good mix,” she deadpanned. “Now? Hearing what my brother did? That stresses me out and pisses me off. Who the fuck does he think he is?” She sighed and moved, sitting next to me and sliding her arms around my bicep. “You’re good enough, Edward. You’re smart, kind, funny … well, in high school you were a total smart ass … and very handsome.”

I’m not smart enough to bring back my business. “Three out of four ain’t bad,” I said, relaxing a bit. Bella gave me a glower. “Sorry, self-deprecation isn’t a part of my charm.”

“The fact that you used the term self-deprecation indicates you’re smart. You are kind by helping me, opening up your home to me. You’re a smart ass, still.”

“Better than being a dumb ass,” I quipped. She slugged my arm. “Fuck, Bella. You work out?”

“I’ve got nothing better to do,” she snickered. “And you’re still gorgeous. So, four out of four, genius.” She snuggled close to me. She smelled so good and felt so right against my body. “You’re good enough, Edward. You were good enough back then and you’re good enough now.” She slid her hand up my chest and caressed my jaw. I looked down at her, seeing nothing but alabaster skin, pink lips, deep brown doe eyes and soft, curly hair. She inched closer, her fingertips running along my lips. “Do you want to rewrite history?”

“Bella …” I moaned as her thumb glided along my mouth. She licks her lips and I groan, wanting nothing more than to kiss her. Not like I did in high school, closed mouth and chaste. I wanted to plunder her. Her body was pressed to mine and I could feel her breasts against my arm. Our faces were centimeters apart. I just needed to move forward, capture her mouth in mine. _Take life by the balls, Edward._ I cupped her face and pressed my lips to hers, reveling in their softness. She moaned, her fingers tangling into my hair. I deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue into her sweet mouth. She tasted like coffee and a bit like the cigarette we shared. Sliding my arms around her waist I pulled her closer to me.

“Edward, so good,” she mumbled against my mouth, nibbling on my lower lip.  Each nip went straight to my cock, pressing it against the zipper of my jeans. I pulled her onto my lap, pressing her against the pillows. Her arms were around my neck and mussing up my hair. She gasped, and I moved my lips down her neck, suckling on her earlobe. She wore simple gold hoops and swirled my tongue around the earrings. But, I stiffened. “What is it, baby?” she asked, looking at me. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were dark, pleading with desire. I righted her, looking down at my hands, still stained from my day working on the few cars in the garage.

“I’m …” I trailed off, trying to rub the grease off my hands.

“To be honest, I’m feeling grimy, too,” she said, standing up and offering her hand to me. “I worked in the morning and then spent however many hours in my car, trying to get back home.”

“You worked on Christmas Eve?” I asked.

“Didn’t you?” she pressed, tugging on my hands. I stood up, shocked at how much shorter she was than me. “Shower with me?” I barked out a nervous laugh. “What?”

“You have no idea how much I want to … I wanted you so badly all throughout high school,” I said. “Different circles and such. And then, prom with the kiss? I was a teenage boy; I wanted more, of course. Hearing you … shower … naked …”

“Yes, usually one showers naked,” Bella giggled. “But, in order to do that, I need to know where the shower is, Edward.” She looked at me, biting her lip. “I want this. I really want to rewrite history. I want to erase what my asshat brother said to you. I want you.”

“You have no idea how badly I want …” I said, tracing her cheek and breathing out slowly. _Live a little, Edward._ I took her hand, threading my fingers with hers and leading her to my bedroom, where I had a bathroom. I splurged with the bathroom, but it was still small, with a decent sized shower. I turned on the shower and Bella slid up onto the counter. She began unbuttoning her black blouse. I stopped her hands. “I haven’t gotten a Christmas present in a long time. I’d like to unwrap you.”

She blushed, but dropped her hands. I gently eased the buttons through their holes and more of her creamy skin came into view, along with a red lacy bra. _Fuck …_ “I’m glad I wore my Christmas lingerie today,” she purred. “Red, lacy and it’s got a bow.” She arched her back and nestled between her perfect breasts was a tiny red bow. I ran my finger over the bow. “Edward?”

“You’re perfect,” I whispered.

“Can I unwrap my present?” she asked, a seductive smirk spreading over her face. I nodded, watching as she sat forward. She tugged my long-sleeved Henley out of my jeans. Her fingers were warm as they grazed my stomach. She kept her eyes on me, lifting my shirt and gaping at me. Because of my work, I was in decent shape. However, her eyes were trained on my ink on my ribcage. For my twenty-fifth birthday, Emmett took me to get my tattoo. It was of my family’s crest, honoring my parents, with both of their names etched onto my skin. Her finger glided along my tattoo, my symbol of my family, their love. “This is beautiful work, Edward. Is the only tattoo you have?” she asked.

“Yeah,” I said. “My best friend, Emmett, paid for it for my birthday a few years ago. I’d like more, but …”

She smiled, leaning forward and kissing my chest. “You’re very sexy, Edward. Manly … strong, muscular and the perfect amount of chest hair.” I snorted, looking down at the bronze curls that covered my chest and trailed down my belly, disappearing below my jeans. She grabbed my belt loops, turning me around and dragged her fingers up my spine. She kissed my shoulders, humming against my skin. Her arms reached around my waist and she unbuttoned my jeans, loosening them and sliding them over my hips. I turned back around, looking at her. Her eyes were locked on mine, rheumy with lust. I kissed her, reaching around her back and releasing her bra. She whimpered when my fingers grazed her breasts.

I lifted her off the counter and unzipped her skirt, practically salivating when I saw her red lacy panties, with another fucking bow. I looked up at her, staring at her nearly naked body. She was perfect, all creamy skin and feminine curves. “You’re beautiful, Bella,” I rasped. She smiled, her fingers brushing my hair back. Her other hand moved my hand to her panties. We stared into each other’s eyes as I lowered her panties over her trim hips. She stepped out of them and tugged me up. She kissed my chest, moving up my neck and kissed my jaw. Her fingers danced along the band of my boxer briefs. Sliding her hands down, along with my underwear, she squeezed my ass and hummed appreciatively when she was face-to-face with my arousal.

“I always suspected you were packing,” she purred, standing up and tracing the underside of my cock. I shuddered. She took my hand and pulled on me, walking toward the shower stall. As she moved, her body was lithe, sexy, and everything perfectly feminine. I followed her eagerly, wanting this, wanting her. The stall was steamy and Bella dipped her head back, wetting her long brunette locks. I bit back a whimper as I watched rivulets of water flow over her beautiful naked body.

_Best. Christmas. Ever._

I stepped closer, sliding my hands around her slender waist. She looked up at me, her eyes staring at me. She picked up the shower gel from the nook in my shower, squirting some onto her hand. She rubbed it onto my chest, massaging my pectoral muscles and moving down my belly. My cock twitched, wanting attention. She turned me around and began working her fingers along my spine. “Fuck, that feels good,” I moaned.

“Your back is riddled with knots, Edward,” Bella said, her hands massaging my shoulders. “When was the last time you took some time for yourself?”

“Prom,” I shrugged. Her hands stilled and she slid her arms around my waist, pressing cheek between my shoulder blades. She was squeezing me tightly. I loosened her arms, turning around and hesitantly reaching for her cheek. “I don’t regret prom, Bella. It was the best night of my life, beautiful.”

“I want to change that,” she said, pressing her cheek into my hand.

“I feel like I don’t deserve it,” I whispered. “After how I treated you, Bella. I mean … I ignored you. I treated you like shit, listening to what Jasper said to me. I should have asked you, but …”

She shook her head, pulling my face to hers. She kissed me, her lips pliant and supple beneath mine. I gripped her hips, sliding my tongue into her mouth. She whimpered, twisting my wet hair into her hands. I pressed her against the wall, wanting nothing more than to pick her up and slide inside her pussy. She pulled back, her chest heaving. “Edward …”

“Sorry, beautiful,” I murmured.

“No, don’t apologize,” she said. “I’m sorry for what happened. Jasper, he’s going to get an ear full about how he acted. Who is he and how does he think that he can tell me how I want to live my life?” She stared into my eyes. “I really liked you. Seeing you now? Those feelings haven’t diminished. For the first time since I’ve left this Podunk town, I feel … happy.”

“You’re not?” I asked.

“I’m content, but emotions are not allowed in my line of work. I don’t trust easily. I certainly don’t open myself up,” she muttered. “A lot of that was from your snub, but my drive was to forget the pain. I don’t have friends. I haven’t had a relationship. Casual sex? Fuck buddies? Sad to say, that’s extent of my experience with men.” She stared at me, sadness swirling in her eyes, along with emptiness. Blinking slowly, she blew out a breath, she continued, “But, something my mom said really resonated with me. She said that my job won’t keep me warm and love me, care for me, when I get older.” She kissed my jaw, my collar bone, my chest before kissing my lips sweetly, tenderly. “I want this, Edward. I want us. I wanted us in high school. And holding you in my arms, feeling your body against mine, your lips … I want this more than anything.”

_Even if for one night … live, Edward._

“I want you, too,” I said, “but not in the shower. I want you in my bed.” I ran my fingers down her midline, watching as she whimpered and my cock bobbed in approval. “But, we can have some fun in here. I want to feel every inch of your body.” I kissed her neck, nibbling on her earlobe. “I want to taste you.” She babbled incoherently, clawing at my shoulders. “I want to touch you.” I reached over and poured the gel onto my hands. I began rubbing the gel onto her body, starting with her arms and moving up to her torso. I cupped her pert breasts, watching her as she arched back into my hands. I twisted and pulled on her nipples, which were diamond points and aching to be touched. I moved my hands down her taut stomach, massaging her hips and teasing just above her small, neatly trimmed nestle of curls.

“Please,” she begged, gripping my bicep. “Touch me, Edward.”

I kissed her, nipping at her lips as my fingers slid between her legs. I circled my finger over her clit, which was swollen and throbbing. Bella gasped, spreading her legs and rocking against my hand. She was wet, but not from the shower. I could feel her essence coating my fingers as I teased her pussy. I sped up my fingers, slowed them down and circled her clit. She whimpered, pleading for release. I wanted to enjoy every moment of this, feeling her soft skin and hearing her breathy moans. She began panting, her movements becoming jerky. “Do you want to come, beautiful?” I purred, nipping on her lips.

“Yes,” she gasped. “Never … so good … don’t stop.” I smiled against her mouth, swirling my fingers over her clit until she shuddered. I could feel her lower muscles clenching as her orgasm zipped through her. I wanted to see her, taste her as she came, but holding her in my arms and being able to kiss her was amazing.

When her hand wrapped around my cock, I growled against her mouth. She pulled away and moved me so I was against the wall. Gracefully, she sank to her knees. “Bella,” I hissed. “No … I want … you don’t have to …”

“I want to. I want to taste you, baby,” she said, kissing my hips and moving closer to my painfully hard erection. She bit her lip, her hand gliding over my length. When she pressed a kiss to the head of my cock, my head fell back and I groaned. Bella giggled, deep and seductive, before plunging her mouth around me. I watched her as she bobbed her head over my length. It was my fantasy come to life, watching the girl of my dreams, sucking my dick. Her pink lips were wrapped around my arousal and her tongue was tasting every inch of me.

“Fuck, that’s gorgeous,” I panted. “Seeing you … sucking my cock.” She hummed, swirling her tongue around the head of my erection. Her fingers rolled my balls, teasing on the soft skin behind them. “Oh, shit.” She released my cock with a pop, stroking it with her hand while she ran her tongue along the underside of my shaft. “Bella …”

“Good, hmmmm?” she asked, licking the head like it was popsicle. “You taste so good, Edward. All salty and manly. Fucking delicious.” She winked up at me, taking me back into her mouth and bobbing her head with fervor. What her mouth couldn’t reach, she stroked with her hand and I felt the familiar tingling in my balls and a warmth in my belly. She dragged her teeth along the underside of my shaft. I lost all control when she did that. My cock exploded in her mouth, filling her mouth with my cum.

She licked me clean and sat back on her haunches, wiping her lips daintily. I lifted her easily, holding her against my chest and in my arms as I kissed her hungrily. She eagerly kissed me back, with the same need as me. I tasted myself on her lips, on her tongue. Breathing heavily, we stared at each other. She brushed my wet hair back and caressed my stubbled jaw. “I’ve wished for this,” I whispered, turning off the water and placing her on her feet. “It was … suffice it to say, it was filed as ‘never gonna happen.’ You know?”

“This is happening, Edward,” she said. “I want this. Feeling you, touching you, kissing you … I want to be owned by you.” She put her hands on either side of my face. Her face was solemn, but the fire in her eyes was unmistakable. “Make me yours.”

**BPOV**

Edward picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to his bedroom. It was small, with a queen-sized bed. There were Christmas lights around the windows, casting the room in a cozy glow. The bed was made, which earned him some major points. He gently put me on the bed and covered my body with his. We were still wet from our shower, but I couldn’t find it in me to care. His lips were moving against mine, commanding, but soft.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known,” he said against my mouth. “Having you in my arms, my bed … it’s the best thing I’ve ever experienced. My dream come true.” He kissed my neck, tasting my skin and growling against my throat. “You’ve had your taste. I want one, beautiful.” He nipped at my earlobe. “Tasting your skin, your breasts …” He moved down and suckled on my nipples. I tugged on his hair, arching my back. “Your pussy.”

“Fuck,” I gasped.

“I won’t do that,” he said, his fingers gliding over my breasts. “You deserve more than a quick fuck. Tonight, I want to spend the night worshipping you, showing you how special, how beautiful you are.” He kissed me sweetly, but made his way down my body. He did worship me, lavishing my body with kisses, and tender caresses. He reached the swell of my hips and he blinked up at me. His eyes were dark with desire and his lips were parted. “Do you want this? Do you want me to taste you?”

“Please,” I begged. “Please, lick me. Taste me, baby.”

“Where?” he asked, his voice dark and sexy. “Where do you want me to lick you?”

“My pussy,” I said, my voice breathy. “I want your mouth there. Lick my pussy. Taste me. Make me come.”

He smiled, crooked and carnal. He moved further down my body, spreading my legs and staring at me. “You are … there are no words to describe this. Seeing you spread out like this, naked in my bed. You’re perfect, Bella.” He bent down, his lips just above my trimmed curls. He kissed me gently, inhaling deeply. He blinked back up at me before spreading my legs further and sliding his tongue through my slit. I moaned, falling back and tangling my hands into his wet hair. His mouth on me was relentless, sexy and amazing. He’d tease my entrance, sliding his tongue inside me and then moved my clit with his fingers toying with my body. His other hand cupped my breasts, rolling and twisting my nipples. He sucked on my clit, easing a finger inside me. I rocked against his face and he eagerly curled his finger in me and flicked my clit with his tongue. My body began to clench and I gripped the navy-blue comforter. I whimpered his name, pleading for more. When his pinky grazed my ass, I lost it. I screamed and my body came alive, my orgasm crashing over me in waves of absolute ecstasy. He kept his mouth on me until I couldn’t take it anymore. I gently pushed him away and he kissed my inner thighs, crawling up my body and drawing me into his arms.

“No. Words,” I panted, pressing a kiss to his chest and tracing his tattoo. He just looked at me, his fingers dancing along my spine.

“Agreed,” he said, blinking down at my lips. I moved closer, kissing his mouth and tasting my essence on his lips. He sighed, his hands cupping my ass. I draped my leg over his and smiled against his lips. “You’re still so wet, beautiful.”

“I’ve got a handsome, wonderful man kissing me. Holding me,” I whispered in the darkness.

“Is it sad that I don’t want this night to end?” he asked, tightening his arms around me.

“No, Edward,” I sighed, kissing his jaw. “I feel the same way.” Being here with him made my condo in Chicago seem so impersonal, so cold. Even though I had anything I ever wanted, I really didn’t have any companionship, friends or anything to make me truly happy. I was content, as I told him, but not happy. Never happy. I gulped and tried not to cry. I brushed my lips against his. “Make love to me, Edward.” My voice cracked and he looked down at me.

“Bella?” he asked.

“Please, Edward,” I said. “Make love to me.” He kissed me and rolled over, reaching into the nightstand. He pulled out a condom. He made quick work of putting it on his arousal and settled between my legs. He kissed me, his lips on mine and rolling his body over mine. When the head of his arousal brushed over my clit, he stopped and he gazed down at me. I reached for his cock, guiding it to my entrance. He slipped inside, filling me in a way that I’d never felt before. His body was controlled as he slid inside, filling me to the hilt. “Edward … so big … so good.”

“I’m … fuck,” he breathed, looking at where we were joined. “Never in my wildest dreams did I …” He moved his hips slightly, moving his hardness inside me. He leaned down, kissing me, bruising my lips the power of his kiss. His rolled his hips and filled me completely, making me gasp. His movements were slow, languid and powerful. He looped one of my legs over his arm and onto his shoulder. The new angle pushed him deeper inside. He cupped my breasts as he thrust inside me, claiming me and making love to me. “Oh, Bella, you’re so fucking tight.”

I grunted, pawing at his chest and wanting him closer to me. I hooked my leg higher on his hip. I moved with him, feeling every inch of his body inside me. “Edward …” He looked down at me, his eyes swirling with desire, lust and something else. He kissed me, lowering my leg and rolling us so I was perched on his lap. His arms were banded around my waist and I moved over his length. I liked this position better. I could touch him, feel his hair and kiss him unhindered. His thrust into me with each roll of my body. “Fuck, it’s never felt this good. So, good. Don’t stop, baby.”

“Never, Bella,” he whispered. He brushed my curling hair over my shoulder and kissed my lips, moving his mouth down my jaw. I whimpered, leaning back and taking him deeper. “Perfection, Bella. Seeing you ride my cock.” I looked at him, seeing the unbridled desire in his gaze, in his voice. I reached down between us, where we were joined and I circled my clit. He smirked, supporting my back with his hand and squeezing my breasts.

With the combination of my fingers touching my clit and feeling his cock pumping in me and his hands on my tits, I could feel my body grow closer to my release. It was different from the orgasm I’d had when he licked my pussy. It was deeper, more powerful. I was moaning with each stroke, needing him to come with me. “Edward, please … I need you to …”

“Beautiful, I’m there,” he said, pulling me closer. Our lips crashed together. I clung to his shoulders, needing to be closer, to be with him forever. I could feel his cock grow inside me and my muscles clench around him. His arms snaked around me, banding around my waist as I felt my orgasm come out of nowhere, claiming me and making me lose control. Edward grunted with me, his hips thrusting and panting heavily. Our movements slowed and I leaned against him, kissing his shoulders and moving up to his lips. He smiled crookedly, his fingers tracing my collarbones. I traced his features, his strong jaw, his slightly crooked nose and his pink lips. He nipped at my fingers, making me laugh quietly. “Did I worship you, Bella?” he asked, his lips quirking up into a sad smile.

“I’ve never felt more loved,” I answered, kissing him and hugging him close. I yawned, leaning my cheek against his shoulder. He moved me off his lap and tucked me under the covers. He got up, his body lean and sexy as he walked to the bathroom, disposing of the condom. He came back into the bedroom, slipping between the sheets and curling me to his chest. “This is the best place in the world, right here.”

“I agree,” he whispered, pressing his lips to my forehead. I yawned again, snuggling closer to him. I didn’t want to sleep, but my brain and my body were telling me otherwise. “Sleep, beautiful. I have no intention of letting you go.”

“Promise?” I asked. He just tightened his hold on me and I fell asleep, happy for the first time in almost twelve years.

**EPOV**

I held her. Her feminine body was pressed against mine and she was smiling as she sleeping. I idly played with her curly hair. I wanted to sleep, but my mind couldn’t rest. I didn’t want to lose this, lose her. But, our lives were so different. She lived in the city and worked at a lucrative job. I lived in our hometown and I could barely keep my head above water. So, I just watched her sleep, holding her in my arms and relishing in having her in my arms, even if for just a night.

She began moaning, her body rolling against mine. I felt her wetness between her legs since she was holding my thigh between her legs. Her whimpers and her movements woke up my dick and I needed her again. I hesitated, but reached over to my nightstand. I pulled out a condom, frowning when she rolled away, her back to me. I slid on the condom and lay behind her. I kissed her neck. “Wake up, beautiful,” I whispered against her ear. “I need you.”

Her eyes blinked and she hummed, looking at me over her shoulder. “Need?” she asked.

“Definitely a need,” I said, lifting her leg and sliding inside her. She moaned, pushing against me. I slowly circled her clit as I moved my cock, thrusting in and out of her tight pussy. Turning her head, she kissed me, her tongue sliding in my mouth. “Having you in my bed, in my arms … nothing can get any better.”

“I agree,” she whispered, her arm looping around my neck and toying with my hair. I moved slowly, wanting to make our lovemaking last as long as possible.  The clock on my nightstand indicated it was just after dawn.  I would need to get her car and she’d go home, probably never to see me again. “Stay with me, Edward. I want you. All of you, baby.”

“I’m here, beautiful,” I said, tightening my hold around her lithe, little body. “Only with you.” She smiled, kissing me and we lost ourselves in our lovemaking, nothing but the sound of our haggard breathing and skin slapping skin. Our climaxes were quiet, but powerful. Bella’s muscles clenched around me, triggering mine. I spilled into the condom, wanting nothing more than to claim her in that way, but I couldn’t afford the garage.

A baby? Not even close.

Besides, those are pipe dreams.

“Hey, none of this,” she said, poking my frown. “We’re together.” She wriggled and I was still inside her. I smiled softly, kissing her tenderly and curled around her, wanting this moment to last. She eventually drifted back asleep, her fingers twined with mine. I slipped out of the bed, removing the condom and allowing myself another hour or so of being with her before I forced my way out of my apartment to get her car.

The bedroom lightened from a romantic glow, to a cool lavender and then a crystalline sunny morning. I pressed a kiss to her ear and wrote a brief note, telling her that I was getting her car. I looked at her once more, seeing her sleeping in my bed, relaxed, happy and sated. I dressed in a pair of jeans, a heavy sweater and my boots. I tugged on my beanie and my green Cullen jacket. Picking up the keys from the truck and Bella’s car keys, I stuffed them into my pocket. I shoveled the drive, making room for the truck to get out. The streets were still pretty bad, but I heard the sounds of the snowplows. Eric Yorkie was getting his time and a half. As I backed the truck out, I saw him. He gave me a wave and I did the same, making my way back toward Bella’s car.

Using the GPS in my truck, I made my way back to the practically deserted road where Bella’s car had been buried by the snow. If it weren’t for the GPS I’d planted, I would have missed it. I pulled on my gloves, picking up the shovel in the back of my truck, beginning the arduous task of digging her car out. It took almost an hour and half before I could finally see what kind of car she had. “Fuck, a Porsche!” Another half hour later, I was able to hook up the tiny sports car to the tow truck. The undercarriage was damaged and I’d have to do some work on it. With a sigh, I put on the flashers on and began my drive back to the garage.

Bringing the car back, meant that my time with Bella would be coming to an end. I didn’t want it to … but that was the sad reality of my life.

Jasper was right. I was really worthless and not good enough. I never would be. Not for Bella.

**A/N: Some citrusy times. YAY! And Jasper is a douche bag. You’ll meet him next chapter. Now, keep in mind, this will be a shorter story, about five chapters, with an epilogue. (Six?) Leave me some loving! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I wanted to give back to my readers. Something light, fluffy and filled with some citrusy good times (and some drama). I posted something in my Facebook group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and I got some great ideas. Clo came up with an idea that really captured my attention and I think I can finish it in five chapters.  So, thank you to everyone who helped me brainstorm or offered me ideas. If I get a chance, I’ll work on writing those, too, but they would lend themselves to a longer story. I wanted something short and sweet.**

**Now, none of this is mine. It never will be … I just like to play in the world that Stephenie Meyer created with Edward and Bella. I want an Edward. _Just saying …_**

**Up next, we’ll hear from Bella and from her favorite brother … and I say that with a clear level of sarcasm, folks. Jasper is a douche-canoe of the highest order. So, on with it!**

**Chapter Three**

**BPOV**

I woke up, smiling and sore. Delightfully sore from a full night of love making and dreams coming true. I sighed, reaching behind me, expecting to feel the warm, muscular body of Edward. Instead, I felt cold sheets. I sat up, frowning and upset that he was gone. I curled up, holding his pillow to my chest. I flopped back down and saw a paper on the nightstand. Picking it up, I saw Edward’s neat block writing.

_My dear Bella,_

_I hated to leave you this morning. I wanted nothing more than hold you and keep you forever. However, your car will not miraculously unbury itself from the snow. I’ll be back as soon as possible, beautiful. Please, don’t be upset with me. It killed me to leave you._

_Thank you for the best Christmas present I’d ever received … I wasn’t alone._

_Yours,_

_Edward_

Tears splashed onto the paper. My solitude was self-made, where his was due to his circumstances. His mom died and his father took his own life almost four years later, unable to cope with his wife’s death. He didn’t have anyone. I wiped my cheeks and got out of bed. I went poking in Edward’s closet. He didn’t have much. Most of his clothing was utilitarian, worn and stained with grease from his work. However, it smelled of his detergent and something that was inherently Edward. I found a long-sleeved Henley and a pair of boxer briefs. I put those on, along with a pair of wool socks. Padding to the kitchen, I made some coffee and went rooting around in his fridge and cupboards. He didn’t have much and that made me sad. However, he did have bread, eggs, milk and syrup. I also found some bacon. I began making French toast, bacon and eggs.

As I was finishing up with breakfast, I heard the garage open and the loud beeping of the tow truck backing up. I made a plate for Edward, carrying it to the small dining table in the breakfast nook. I walked down the steps, seeing Edward and grimacing when I saw the damage to my car. The entire bottom was hanging off the car. _Ugh._ “Is it fixable?” I asked.

Edward looked up, tugging off his beanie and tossing a pair of sunglasses into the truck. “I can fix it for you, beautiful, but it won’t be done today,” he answered, a shy, crooked smile spreading over his face. “I have to really look at the damage, order the necessary parts and such.”

“I definitely want you to fix it,” I said. “I trust you, Edward.”

“Thank you,” he said, twisting his hat.

“I made breakfast,” I murmured, walking down the stairs and grabbing his hand, which was frigidly cold, thanks to the winter wonderland outside. “You must be hungry.”

“Breakfast?” he chuckled. I nodded and dragged him into his apartment. He smiled softly, seeing the meal I’d prepared. “It’s been a long time since I had a home-cooked meal. I can’t cook, really.”

“What do you eat?” I asked, my brows shooting up.

“A lot of frozen meals and Emmett’s girlfriend … no, she may be his fiancée now … she takes pity on me and cooks meals for me. Stuff that can be easily microwaved,” he chuckled. “I have a handful of meals I can cook. Eggs, mac and cheese and pizza. FROZEN pizza! Not homemade. Too much work.” He took off his coat, putting it on the couch and sat down at the table, tugging me onto his lap. We shared our meal, devouring everything I’d made. “This was delicious, Bella.”

“I did the best I could with what you had,” I frowned. “Your fridge and cupboards are pretty bare.”

“Money is tight,” he said. “Paying the bills, mortgage, electricity, water, and such for the garage come before food, clothes and cable. I have the bare minimum when it comes to internet, but only because I need it for the business.”

“I can help you,” I whispered.

“Bella, I appreciate it, but … I don’t want you to feel sorry for me,” he said, his voice tight. “I’m looking for an investor, but not a hand out.”

“Then, let me be an investor,” I said. His brow furrowed and I brushed his messy hair back. “Please?”

His mouth opened and he was going to answer, but there was a ruckus in the garage. “ISABELLA!” growled my brother, Jasper. “I KNOW YOU’RE HERE!”

“Fuck,” I snapped. “Fucking Jasper.”

“It was only a matter of time,” Edward said sadly, caressing my cheeks and kissing me sweetly. He frowned. “You may want to get dressed. Your brother may have my head if he sees you in my clothes. I think it’s sexy as fuck, but that sanctimonious prick, he thinks I’m less than human because I don’t have trust fund.”

“He said that?” I asked.

“He doesn’t have to,” he answered.  “It’s in how he acts, how he treats people. You can tell so much about a person’s soul, their goodness, by how they treat the people around them. He always treats people like me, like we’re scum. I see that now. I’m the dirt under his shoes.”

“No, baby,” I said, taking his face into my hands. His beard was thicker and his eyes were sad, but resigned.

The door burst open, causing the wood to splinter and Jasper scowled at him. Edward narrowed his eyes at my brother. “You’re breaking into my home, Mr. Swan,” Edward said, calm and angry. “You will pay for the damages.”

Jasper growled, pulling all the cash out of his wallet and throwing it onto the floor. “There’s your damages, Cullen. Now, get your grubby hands off my sister. You were supposed to be home last night, Isabella!”

“Car accident,” I said, crossing my arms, not moving from Edward’s lap. He had his hand around my waist. “I was cut off and my car spun out, ending up in a ditch. Edward brought me here. I was an anxious, exhausted mess by the time we got back to the garage. My car was buried and I just wanted to crash. And how did you find me?”

“In his bed?” Jasper sneered. “I found you using the GPS on your phone. Handy little contraption, to be honest.”

“I’m a grown woman, Jasper,” I snapped. “And Edward told me what you said to him after prom.”

“It’s the truth. He’s not good enough for you,” Jasper said, eyeing Edward and looking at him like he was a cockroach. “How much do you owe, Edward? When is this dump going to close?”

Edward moved me onto the chair and he stood up. “What do you have against me, Swan?” he growled. “I’ve done nothing to you.”

“I don’t want your hands, mouth, or cock anywhere near my sister,” Jasper hissed. “She’s better than you.”

“ENOUGH!” I said, slamming my hand on the table. “This is my life. Jasper, you need to leave. I can’t honestly stand the sight of you.”

“You need to come home, Isabella,” Jasper said, his voice angry.

“Why? So, I can hear how much you don’t want me with Edward? How you betrayed me, telling Edward that I laughed at him at prom and ending something that could have been amazing before it even started,” I snapped.

“Mom’s dying,” Jasper said coldly. “She begged for you to come home because she’s dying, Isabella. She was very upset when your skanky ass didn’t come home. No phone call. No email. No text. So, it was no surprise to find you here, sitting with this loser, wearing his ratty clothes and playing house with him. Get dressed, Isabella. Your mother is going to die and you’re too busy getting fucked by a penniless, worthless loser.” He looked at both us, with derision and duplicity. “I’ll be outside in the Land Rover. You have five minutes, Isabella.” He turned on his heel and left Edward’s apartment.

I blinked, reeling from Jasper’s harsh announcement.  “Mom?” I cried. “No, she can’t be … she’s fine.” Tears ran down my cheeks and I fell to my knees. Edward pulled me into his arms, holding me as I lost it, not believing what Jasper had said. I didn’t believe him. I didn’t even think he could be that cruel. “What if …? I can’t lose my mom. I know I wasn’t a great daughter, but …”

“Bella, breathe, love,” Edward said, holding me in his arms and rocking me gently. “Your mother loves you.”

“But …” I sniffled.

“Go to her, Bella,” he whispered, kissing my temple.

“I don’t want this to end,” I said, looking at him. “I want this. I want you. I’ve always wanted you.”

“We’ll figure this out, beautiful,” he replied, brushing my hair back. “Now, go to your mom. Besides, I know you’ll be back. I have your car.” I blushed and nodded, kissing his lips, tasting him and reveling in his sweetness, his strength. We got up and Edward handed me my bag. I ducked into the bathroom, changing into a pair of dress pants, some booties and a warm sweater. I tossed my hair up into a messy bun and brushed my teeth. I folded Edward’s clothes, putting them on the counter. There was a quiet knock. I opened the door and Edward frowned, seeing the clothes I had on laying on the counter. “Keep them.”

“No, I don’t … they’re yours. I just needed something to wear since I refused to put on my skirt and blouse from yesterday,” I said. “I’m weird about putting dirty clothes.”

“I don’t have much, but I want you to have them,” he whispered. “You looked sexy wearing my clothes.” He kissed me and we broke apart when Jasper honked the horn of his SUV. He put his clothing into my bag, zipping it closed. He handed me a card. “My cell phone number. I’ll understand if you don’t want to call me …”

“I’ll call,” I vowed. “Thank you for last night and for everything. I’m also sorry for my brother. He’s such an asshole. I hope he’s lying about Mom.”

“Jasper may be cruel, but he wouldn’t lie about that,” Edward said, hugging me tightly.

Another angry burst of honking forced me away. He kissed me again and I picked up my bag, my cell phone and slid on my coat. I left Edward’s apartment, feeling lost and like part of my soul was in there with him. I looked at my damaged car, shaking my head and made my way out to Jasper’s SUV. “I’m glad you came to your senses.”

“Fuck you, asshole,” I snapped. “You don’t get to talk to me.”

“Why not, little sis?” he purred.

“I know what you did,” I growled. “You’re cruel, mean and …” I trailed off, watching as Jasper pulled away from the Cullen Garage. “I can’t believe you did that! Why would you do that?”

“Because I can,” Jasper replied. “A man like Cullen? He’s nothing but a parasite. He’d drain you dry. You were too good for him. You still are. Seeing you in that man’s dingy garage, in his dirty, nasty clothes? It was disgusting, Isabella.”

“You’re disgusting,” I spat. “We may share blood, parents, a last name, but we’re not family. After today, you won’t see me anymore. You caused me years of hurt, of loneliness.  I hate you, Jasper. I will never forgive you.” I looked out the window and watched as the town morphed to neighborhoods and then to the upscale, gated community where my parents lived after my dad had moved out of Chicago. We made our way to the house, which was decorated and looked like a crown jewel of the street. Once the car stopped, I got out of the SUV, grabbing my bag and heading inside. I made my way through the house until I reached the solarium. I saw a small woman sitting on the couch, her hand on her belly, which was swollen with child. Across from her, laying on the other couch was my mom. Her head was covered with a colorful scarf and she was a sickly gray color.

“The prodigal daughter returns,” said the woman, her face pinched and her voice whiny.

“Alice,” Mom chided. “Bella had her reasons for not coming home.”

Alice got up, groaning as she waddled toward me. She looked at me, disdain in her ice-blue eyes. She stuck out her hand.  “Alice Swan,” she said coldly. I shook her hand and she grimaced.  “You smell like smoke. It’s not good for Charles Jr.” She waddled away, muttering under her breath.

I blinked over to my mom, who struggled to sit up. “You look beautiful, Bella,” she whispered. “You look happy.”

“Mom,” I said, moving to her and wrapping my arms around her frail body. “Why didn’t you tell me? We spoke so many times …”

“I beat the cancer the first time,” she said, taking my hands. “This time, it came back with a vengeance. I knew that this was my last Christmas. I wanted my family all together. Instead, I find out my husband had an affair, my son caused my daughter undue pain and my daughter-in-law is a pretentious bitch.”

“Dad had an affair?” I asked. “Mom … I’ll kill him. He’s nothing to me, just like Jasper.”

“Shhhh, pretty girl,” Mom said, brushing my hair back. “Don’t ostracize yourself from your family. You’re angry at Jasper and your father, but when I’m gone, they’ll all you have left.” She smiled secretively, “Unless you have something you want to tell me.”

**EPOV**

I felt Bella’s absence almost immediately after she left. Not wanting to dwell on the fact she was at home, with her hateful brother, and possibly finding out that her mother may be dying, I decided to put her car up onto the rack. I pulled on my coveralls, turning on some music and began inspecting the damage to her Porsche. As I was working, the door opened to my garage. I saw Jasper standing in front of me again. He looked angry. “What do you want, asshole?” I asked.

“How much will it take for you to walk away from my sister?” Jasper growled, his hands clenched in fists. “I know you fucking loved her in high school. Or were you an opportunistic asshole, trying to sidle up to her so she could take you away from your hellacious life? Your dad owed so many people and that selfish bastard, when he killed himself, he took the fool’s way out, leaving you with the mess to clean up.” He pulled out his check book. “How much?”

“I won’t accept your money,” I said. “You can write a check, but it’ll be torn up and thrown away. Bella is … she’s everything good in this world.”

“She’s a whore,” Jasper spat. “Do you want to know how she got to her position in her job? She fucked her way to the top. Spread her legs like the whore she is and now? She’s Peter’s whore.”

“I don’t believe you,” I sneered. “I believed you before, when you said that Bella laughed at me after prom. Now? You’re just being cruel and vindictive.”

“Big word for someone who works with his hands,” Jasper laughed. “Do you even know what it means?”

“It means for you to get the fuck out of my garage,” I said, turning back to Bella’s car.

“Okay, I tried to be a nice guy,” Jasper said, grabbing my arm. “Leave Bella alone and I won’t get the bank to repossess this pitiful excuse of a garage. You’re not worthy of my sister. She should be with someone who can provide for her. Not a loser like you.”

“What did I do to you? Why are you such a prick?” I asked, pulling my arm out his hold.

“Because I am,” he answered, his smile evil. “You’re fucked, Edward. And not by my sister. This place? Gone. You’re homeless. You’re done. Bella won’t want you then.” He reared back, punching me in the jaw. My head smacked the bumper of Bella’s car and I fell onto the ground, my thoughts scrambled. I faintly heard him growl something into his phone. “He refused the bait. Take him out.”

**BPOV**

 “I can’t believe that Jasper did that,” Mom whispered. “I knew you cared about Edward. He was a sweet boy. I remembered him when he came over for prom. Very respectful, soft spoken and kind.”

“Why would he do that?” I asked.

“Your brother is very much like your father in that regard,” Mom said, rolling her eyes. “No money, no respect. And Edward’s dad killing himself made him even lower than low.” She frowned and her gray skin paled. “But, I think it’s deeper than that.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Edward is the son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, right?” Mom said. “Esme had a sister, Elizabeth.” She looked at me, taking my hand in hers. “Charlie had the affair with Elizabeth.”

“And Jasper knew?” I breathed.

“I think so,” Mom sighed. “And Elizabeth? She worked for the janitorial service at your dad’s office. He was attracted to her, but he was pissed off that he wanted someone who wasn’t a trust fund baby. It didn’t stop him. Their affair went on for years until she got sick, the same cancer that claimed Esme. The same thing that’s claiming me … metastatic breast cancer.”

“Mom,” I cried. “I’m sorry I wasn’t home … I’m so sorry …”

“Stop, baby girl,” Mom chided. “Now that I know the truth, I understand.” She squeezed my hand, her fingers skeletal and cold. “Do you love him?”

“I care for him. A lot,” I said. “We’re very different, and he’s barely keeping his head above water with the garage. I offered to help.”

“He won’t take it,” Mom chuckled.

“Then, I offered to be an investor,” I whispered. “He didn’t say no, but I don’t want him to think that he owes me something. He was kind to me when I was dealing with the aftermath of my car accident and …” I sniffled, tears falling down my cheeks. “We … I want him. But, he thinks he’s not good enough, thanks to Jasper and his deceased father.”

I heard the door open and Jasper called out. “Ma?” he yelled. “Are you okay?”

“I’m in here with Bella,” Mom replied, her voice quiet, but angry. Jasper strode in, clenching his hand and I saw bruised knuckles. “I’m so ashamed of you, Jasper Charles Swan. Why would you …?”

“You don’t understand, Mom,” he snapped. “Edward Cullen is a loser. Just like his old man and his entire loser family. But, he won’t be a problem anymore. I’ve fixed everything. He knows the truth about Bella and he won’t be interfering with our family again.”

“What are you talking about?” I asked, glaring at my brother.

“How you got your job,” Jasper snickered, his voice dark and evil. “How you spread your legs to fuck your way to the top.” Mom reached for my hand and I helped her to her feet. I was so mad at what Jasper had said. Mom walked over to Jasper, slapping him across his face. “What the hell?”

“Get out of my house,” she wheezed. “You are not my son. My son had a heart. He wouldn’t do this to his sister. I can’t believe you.”

“But, I’m keeping the integrity of our family,” Jasper said, his eyes wide. “Dad already did enough …”

“I’m done, Jasper,” Mom said. “You were out of line. Take your wife and get out. I love you, but I’m ashamed of your behavior. I’m ashamed of how you acted and it will be a long time before I can forgive you.”

“You don’t have a long time,” Jasper argued, his voice weak and sad.

“Well, you’ll have to deal with that. You made your bed, son,” Mom said, sitting down heavily. “I need time. I’ve forgiven your father, but his was a discretion that he atoned for. You cannot … you cannot treat people that way. I raised you better than this.” She looked at me, squeezing my hand. “Baby girl, why don’t you go back to Edward’s garage and pick him up? He can spend Christmas with us. He deserves this. You deserve this. My car keys are in the kitchen.”

“Thank you, Mom,” I said, kissing her cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you more, baby girl. I’m proud of you,” she said, taking my hand and squeezing it weakly.

I grabbed her keys and drove to the garage. However, when I got there, I saw police officers and firemen. There was a bear of a man speaking to the cops and he sounded worried. Inside the garage, it was trashed, along with my car. There was puddle of blood near the bumper of my car. I ran over to the cops. “What happened?”

“Miss, we can’t …” said one of the cops.

“Bullshit,” I snapped. “What happened?”

“I called my boss and when he didn’t answer, I thought he was either working or he was …” he looked at me, a coy grin on his face, but it fell quickly. “I wanted him to come over for dinner, to celebrate my engagement. But, when he wouldn’t pick up, I decided to come over. That’s when I saw the garage was trashed and Edward, unconscious and bleeding on the floor.”

“Is he …?” I whispered.

“He’s okay,” the guy said. “Got a bit of a concussion and a few cracked ribs. Some guys really worked him over.” He held out his hand, smiling warmly. “I’m Emmett, by the way. Emmett McCarty. I work with Edward along with my fiancée, Rose. We do the mechanic work and she runs the office.”

“I’m Bella Swan. I went to high school with Edward. Congratulations about your engagement,” I said. “Where was Edward taken?”

“The nearby hospital,” Emmett said. “Can you drive?” I was shaking, but I was okay. “Are you done with me?”

“We may need you for further questioning. If anything was stolen,” said the cop.

“There’s not much to steal,” Emmett said, his nose wrinkled. “His tools, mainly. Also, the damage to the cars, too. Is the Porsche yours?”

“I don’t care about my car,” I said. “I care about Edward.” Emmett nodded and he walked to a small car. I got into my mom’s car, following Emmett to the hospital.

While we walked to the front desk, Emmett took my hand. “Edward made me his medical proxy. With his mom’s illness and his dad’s mental illness, he wanted someone to keep his best interests in mind. I also know what happened.” He gave me a glare.

“That wasn’t me. That was my brother,” I said. I pinched my nose and sighed. “My brother just found out that Edward’s aunt had an affair with our father when he told Edward about what he perceived during prom and yeah, he’s a douchebag.”

“Your dad or your brother?” Emmett asked.

“Right now? They’re both on my shit list,” I snorted. “I wanted to get Edward and bring him over to my house for dinner. My mom knows all of it and she wanted to atone for the sins of her husband and son. I care for Edward, a great deal. I want to make this right …”

“I can see how much you care for him. But, my best friend and boss, he’s been dealt a shit hand of cards. You hurt him, I hurt you,” Emmett said, his eyes narrowed.

“I promise not to hurt him,” I said. Emmett stared at me a bit longer before nodding his head. He walked up to the desk, asking for Edward Cullen. The nurse gave us directions and we went into a room where Edward was resting. His cheek was swollen, with a bruise on his temple. I sat down next to him, taking his hand and he opened his eyes. “I’m sorry, Edward. I’m so sorry.”

**EPOV**

“It’s not your fault, beautiful,” I said, my voice raspy and tired. “Never your fault.”

“But, it was my brother. I just know it,” she hissed.

“At first, yes,” I murmured. “He came and told me some pretty ugly things. He said things about you, about your job.”

“None of that was true,” she growled. “I would never …”

“I know, Bella,” I said, kissing her knuckles and grimacing with each movement.

“Have you spoken to the cops?” Emmett asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Briefly, but the doctors were adamant I get a head CT because I lost consciousness,” I answered. “They’re coming back in a bit.”

“What happened?” Bella asked, her eyes welling with tears.

“Jasper pretty much told me to stay away from you,” I said. “He said he could make all of my financial woes go away, if I left you alone. I told him to fuck off.” I threaded my fingers with hers, frowning as I saw the grime under my fingernails. Shaking my head, I continued. “He then threatened me, saying that he’d have the bank repossess my garage. He wanted to make me homeless and separate us permanently. He punched me and hit my head against the bumper of your car. I collapsed, woozy and confused. Jasper made a call. I don’t know how long it was, but some guys came and they trashed the garage and beat me up, hitting me with a tire iron.” I lifted the hospital gown, showing them the bruises all along my torso. “They stopped when I lost consciousness. I woke up when I was in the ambulance, being driven here.”

Bella’s eyes were wide and tears were streaming down her face. I wiped the tears away. “Don’t cry, beautiful. You’re too pretty to cry,” I said.

“Everything is fucked up,” she said, hugging me tightly and sobbing. I held her, looking at Emmett. He just nodded, backing out of the room. “I’m sorry, Edward. It’s my fault. Everything is my fault.”

“No, baby,” I said.

She pulled back and nodded, her eyes still brimming with tears. “Your aunt, Elizabeth? She had an affair with my dad. Jasper found out and he’s been … he’s been making your life hell since he …”

“My mom’s sister?” I asked. Bella sniffled, nodding slowly. “She died when I was a kid. The same cancer my mom had, but it wasn’t as aggressive. She was alive much longer than my mom. But, it still killed her.” I tried to remember my Aunt Liz. “I don’t remember much about her. She lived in Chicago. Never married, but had a lot of boyfriends. She was beautiful, but not as beautiful as my mom, or as you.”

“I want to do something to make this right,” she said. Swallowing and taking my hand, she stared at me. “With everything that’s happened, I’m taking time off from work. I’ve worked nonstop for eleven years. I’m calling my boss and taking FMLA. I need to be with my mom, help her during this time. I want to build something with you.”

“I don’t want you to lose your job because of me,” I frowned.

“If I do, I’m okay,” she said. “Edward, I think that after today, I’ll be the sole heir of the Swan fortune. Jasper is in a shitload of trouble. With what you said, he could be implicated in what happened to you.” She kissed my knuckles, which were bruised from the guys hitting my hands with the tire iron. “Edward … your hands …”

“I’m okay. Just bruised,” I said. “I’m okay, Bella.” She smiled sadly, kissing me sweetly and caressing my cheek that was sore from Jasper’s punch. “I’m okay. I’m a survivor. I’m not going to give up like my dad.”

“I never said you would,” she said. “But, I want you to know that I will support you, as will my mom.” She smirked. “She wanted to meet you. I was on my way to see you, to bring you over for Christmas dinner.” She leaned her cheek against my shoulder and idly played with my fingers. “I’m sorry, Edward. So sorry. If only I hadn’t been in your life … none of this would have happened.”

“Neither would have last night,” I said, flipping my hand and twining my hands with hers. “That was the most wonderful moment I’d ever had, Bella. Sharing my bed, my heart, my soul with you. It was everything I ever wanted and more.” I traced her palm, reveling in its softness. “You were my dream, my wish. Last night was my dream come true. Kissing you on the night of prom was amazing, but making love to you? I want that. I want to make love to you, all the time, and show you how much I care for you. I don’t have much, but I will do anything to make you happy.”

“Just heal,” she murmured. “Let me shoulder the load for a while. You’ve been carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders, baby.” I looked at her, seeing the sadness in her eyes and determination in her voice. “Please, Edward?”

“Okay,” I nodded, kissing her forehead. As I did that, two cops came in and sat down, taking my statement. I didn’t hesitate when I mentioned my visit from Jasper. Bella also said that Jasper had been kicked out of her house by her mother, going who knows where with his pregnant wife. The cop said that Jasper was arrested at a local bed and breakfast just outside the town for the assault against me. His cell phone was taken as evidence, showing a phone call to a burn phone, along with texts to his wife. I wasn’t told anything after that, but the evidence was pretty damning.

Shortly after the cops’ questioning, I was released from the hospital, but I couldn’t go back to the garage. It was a crime scene. Bella said that I could go back to her house with her, but I didn’t want to be there, either. Charlie was of the same mind as Jasper, that I was a bug, nothing significant.

“How about a compromise?” Bella suggested. “We have a small guest house on the property. You can stay there. I’ll stay with you. I get why you don’t want to be at the house. I do and I don’t blame you, but you can’t go home to the garage and I want to be near my mom.”

“You can stay with us, Ed,” Emmett suggested.

“You guys just got engaged. I don’t want to encroach on your time,” I said, shaking my head. “Thank you, but no thank you.” I sighed, looking at Bella. “I’ll stay in the guest house, temporarily.”

“Okay,” she smiled. “And prepared to be spoiled …”

“Bella,” I growled.

“What? You’re a rainbow of bruises. Your clothes are in the garage. You need clothes, unless you want to be naked, my personal love slave,” Bella quipped, her brow arched.

“Clothes would be nice,” I sighed. “But …”

“You’re not paying me back. Years of Christmas and birthday presents,” she snarled, her finger pointing at me. The doctor came in, wrapping my ribs and giving me a script for pain killers. When I signed my discharge papers and given a new sweatshirt from the hospital staff, I was cleared to go. Emmett stayed with me since I was a bit wobbly from the pain pill they gave me upon my arrival. Bella pulled up in an Audi SUV. Emmett helped me into the car and said he’d check on the garage tomorrow.

Bella drove me to the house, setting me up in the guest house. She kissed my lips, putting my feet up on the couch and handing me the remote. “I’m going to check on my mom, go to the pharmacy to pick up these pills and then be back in an hour. Do you want something to eat?”

I nodded. “I haven’t eaten since breakfast,” I said. “I’m sorry about ruining Christmas.”

“Nonsense,” she said, arching a brow. “Jasper did that. Not you.” She took the script and keys. She squeaked, writing something down and handing it to me, along with a cordless phone. “Call me if you need anything, baby.” She darted out of the guest house and I watched as she backed out of the driveway. I closed my eyes, trying to relax, but I felt on edge. I was sore as hell and my head hurt a lot. The door opened and I sat up, hissing in pain.

A small figure came into the house, dressed in a heavy winter coat and colorful scarf on her head. I tried to stand up. “No, no. You stay, sweetie,” she said. She sat down, breathing heavily. Her skin was covered in sweat and her face was pale, almost translucent. She smiled, all sweet and warm, holding out her hand.   “I’m Renee Swan and you love my daughter.”

I took her tiny hand in mine, staring at her and shocked at her blunt statement. “Mrs. Swan, I … I’ve … um …”

She laughed, sounding a lot like Bella. “Sweetie, I know that you’ve had feelings for her for years,” she said. “And I’m glad that she’s opening up her heart.” Her smile faded and she pulled her hand away. “She needs someone in her life. My husband, he’s … he’s cold and lost. He hasn’t come to grips with my diagnosis. He’s praying for a miracle that won’t come.” She sighed, looking at me. “And my son, Jasper … I’m so sorry for what happened between you and Bella because of his anger. He’s hurt you in more ways than one, with separating you and Bella and now with this attack.”

“Mrs. Swan, you have no control over Jasper,” I said.

“No, but I raised him to be a good man, not this hateful, spiteful thing who wanted to …” she trailed off, coughing.  “Edward, I’m not going to be around much longer. I can feel my body giving out. I wanted to see my daughter, but for her to deal with the pain of what her brother did.” She took my hand and smiled softly. “Love her, Edward. Give her the love she deserves, she craves. I gave her everything I could. My daughter is more like me, with a good heart and tender soul. She had her father’s head for business, but my compassion.”

“But, what if I’m not good enough,” I asked.

“You are, sweetie,” she said, moving to sit next to me. “You captured Bella’s attention. She’s very particular in who she lets in, Edward. I saw something between the two of you in high school, that night at prom. I was surprised that I didn’t see you again after that night, but knowing what happened, I understand why.” She weaved her arm through mine, leaning her head on my shoulder. “I’m sorry the pain my family has caused yours.”

“It’s not your fault, Mrs. Swan,” I said, putting a blanket over her legs. “Is there anything that I can do for you?”

“No, Edward,” she chuckled. “I just wanted to check on you.” She traced the bruise on my jaw. “I can see that Bella has settled you in and she’s undoubtedly going to do everything she can to make it up to you.”

“She doesn’t have to do anything,” I said. “I just want her. Plain and simple. You must be tired, Mrs. Swan.”

“Call me Renee, Edward,” she murmured.

“Do you want me to help you back to the house?” I asked. She nodded. I helped her to her feet and made our way to the main house. Inside, I ran into Bella’s father, a cold man with a calculating stare.

“Charles,” Renee said, her voice taking on an icy tone. “This is Edward. He’s staying with us in the guest house with Bella for the time being. His garage was broken into and …”

“I know who he is,” Charles said, looking at me and how I was holding Renee protectively, despite my injuries. He blinked slowly at me, his expression softening. “Thank you for helping my Rennie back to the house. She was determined to meet you. When Bella said that you were staying with us, she wouldn’t go to bed until she met you.” He held out his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, son.” I awkwardly shook his hand, not trusting him.

“I’m, um, going back to the guest house. I’m really sore and tired,” I said.

“Tomorrow, we’re having Christmas dinner, Edward,” Renee chirped, wagging her finger at me. “My baby girl is home and she’s brought home a handsome young man with her. We need to celebrate, even if it’s a day late.” I blushed and nodded, leaving them and making my way back to the guest house. I sat down heavily on the couch, which was more comfortable than my bed. Laying back, I covered my body with the blanket and closed my eyes, the warmth of the house and subtle scent of sandalwood calming me.

**BPOV**

I found Edward sleeping on the couch, his quiet snores filling the living room. I put my bag along with some donated clothes from my father for Edward in the bedroom. I also put his pills in the bathroom. I changed into a pair of yoga pants along with his Henley he’d given me this morning. I sat down next to him, brushing his hair back and he sighed. I traced his jaw, that was now covered in a thicker beard. It hid the bruises on his face, but I could still see the damage. He blinked his eyes open. The green was bleary and unfocused. “Hey, baby,” I said. “I have some food for you.”

“I really want to shower. I smell like hospital and …” he wrinkled his nose.

“The bedroom is just through the door and the bathroom is the second door on the left. Take as long as you need,” I said. He smiled softly, getting up stiffly and walking awkwardly to the bedroom. I reheated the meal and made him a plate. I padded to the bedroom, poking my head into the bathroom. Edward was leaning against wall in the shower. His back, sides and hips were covered in bruises. I gasped. He looked up at me, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower stall. “Edward …”

“I’m okay, beautiful,” he said, wrapping a towel around his waist. “I’m sore and bruised, but I’m alive.” He wrinkled his nose. “But, I don’t know what I’m going to change into.”

“I can help with that,” I said, darting into the bedroom and swiping a pair of sleep pants, brand new boxer briefs and a sweatshirt. “Here.”

“Calvins,” he said, holding the plastic wrapped boxers.

“They were a present to Jasper, but since he turned out to be a felon, we figured you’d need them more than him,” I quipped. He gave me a look, arching a brow. “What? It’s true!”

“You got your brother boxer briefs for Christmas,” he snorted, grimacing as he laughed. “Ouch. Having cracked ribs and laughing is not a good combination.” He opened the package, tugging on the boxer briefs under the towel along with the sleep pants. He carried the sweatshirt and took my hand, leading us back to the bedroom. He saw the meal I’d made for him. “Thank you, beautiful.”

“You need to eat,” I said, guiding him to the bed. I settled next to him and we shared the plate I’d made. When we were done, I got his pain pills. He took them without complaining with water and laying down on the bed, still shirtless. “I’m sorry, baby.”

“Don’t apologize, Bella,” he said, pulling me on his chest, on the opposite side from his cracked ribs. “It’s not your fault.   I have the girl of my dreams in my arms. Now that I have you? I’m not letting you go.”

The next morning, I woke up early and Edward was still asleep. I watched him and smiled tenderly. I kissed his jaw and got out of bed, picking up my cell phone. I should be heading back to Chicago and I wasn’t looking forward to the phone call I was about to make with Peter, my boss. I sighed and snuck out of the bedroom, curling up on the couch. I found Peter’s number on my phone. Pressing down on his contact information, I held the phone to my ear.

“Swan!  Are you almost done with that proposal?” he barked. “Meetings tomorrow.”

“I can’t, Peter,” I said. “My mom, she’s very, very sick.”  I sniffled and looked at the house. “She’s dying.”

“Oh, Bella,” he whispered. “When did you find out?”

“My brother, who is an asshole, just announced it to me,” I grumbled. “I was in a car accident on Christmas Eve. Someone who I cared for in high school worked for a garage and rescued me. I ended up staying the night with him and my brother told me that my mom was dying. No tact, nothing. I thought he was lying, but my mom is dying. She’s got breast cancer and I don’t know how long she’s going to …” Tears fell down my cheeks and my grief began to sink in. Edward must have heard me. He came into the living room and pulled me onto his lap, groaning quietly as his ribs were tweaked. He held me tightly as I cried. He gently took the phone from me, tucking me close.

“Hello? Yes, I’m Edward. Bella’s very upset and understandably so,” Edward said smoothly. He listened, his lips pressed to my forehead and he enfolded me in his arms. “Okay, sir. Um, Peter. I’ll tell her and … Thank you.” He hung up the phone and cradled me in his embrace. I cried, clinging to him and my heart shattering at what the future held. “I’m here, beautiful. I’ll always be here,” he whispered. “Let it out, baby.”

I don’t know how long I cried, but when I stopped, my head was hurting and my eyes felt like they had sandpaper on my eyelids. “I’m sorry,” I croaked.

“Stop apologizing, beautiful,” he chided. “You’re dealing with a lot of shit. I cried a lot, too, when I found out about my mom’s diagnosis. Granted, I did it in my room, alone. I didn’t want my mom to know that I was scared about losing her and my dad to see how sad I was. I had to be strong for them.”

“What did Peter say?” I asked, running my fingers through his chest hair. Most of it was covered by the tight bindings from the doctor, but the soft downy fuzz at the top of his chest was still accessible.

“You take the time that you need,” he said. “He is worried about the presentation, but family always comes first. Your job is safe and that if you need anything, he’s just a phone call away.”

“He said that?” I squeaked. “Peter, he’s chained to his job. I don’t even know if he has a family.”

“I don’t either, but he was worried about you, Bella,” Edward said. “Regardless, he said to focus on your family.”

I bit my lip, nodding slowly. “At some point, I will need to go back to Chicago. I’ll need to get my clothes and shit. Will you come with me?”

“Of course, Bella,” he answered. “My garage is kind of closed for the time being with it being a crime scene and all.” He gave me a wry grin and I frowned. “Hey, none of that. Like you, I haven’t any time off. Yes, the loss of income sucks, but … I’ll deal.”

“I was serious about being an investor in your garage, Edward,” I said. “Or, even if you wanted to move your business elsewhere … I’ll …”

“Let’s just get through dinner with your parents, Bella. Then, we’ll cross the bridge of my garage, your job and the future. I meant it when I said that I’m not going anywhere, but one step at a time, beautiful,” he said, smiling sweetly. “Look up.”

I did and I saw a sprig of mistletoe. “You know what this means, Edward,” I said, looking at him and wanting nothing more than strip off his clothes and make him mine again. He just kissed me, his lips soft and eager against mine. It was beautiful and perfect, making me breathless. “Each time you do that … it brings back memories, good memories.”

“We’ve been granted a second chance, Bella. I’m not going to squander it,” he said. “Now, I want to cuddle with my girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” I giggled.

“I know it’s childish,” he blushed.

“No! I like it,” I said. “I like being yours.”

“I like being yours, too,” he said, grinning crookedly. “I’d pick you up, but the doctor said no heavy lifting for at least eight weeks. You’re not heavy, but you’re over my five-pound limit. I want to have more fun with this whole mistletoe thing, kissing my girl.” I got up, offering him my hand and we went back to bed, cuddling and kissing each other, relishing in our second chance.

**A/N: Yeah, Jasper’s a first-class douche. He was totally fun to write, but I hate him. Charlie, while a philanderer, is trying to make amends. We’re going to have one more chapter after this, wrapping up the drama with Jasper and having Edward and Bella go back to Chicago. Will she try to convince him to stay or will she move back to her home town?**

**Thank you for reading! Leave me some!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I wanted to give back to my readers. Something light, fluffy and filled with some citrusy good times (and some drama). I posted something in my Facebook group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and I got some great ideas. Clo came up with an idea that really captured my attention and I think I can finish it in five chapters.  So, thank you to everyone who helped me brainstorm or offered me ideas. If I get a chance, I’ll work on writing those, too, but they would lend themselves to a longer story. I wanted something short and sweet.**

**Now, none of this is mine. It never will be … I just like to play in the world that Stephenie Meyer created with Edward and Bella. I want an Edward. _Just saying …_ Also, thank you to Angel for the information about the debt forgiveness regarding the deceased. She opened my eyes in a conversation we’d had on Friday on FB. You rock, girlie. **

**We’re going to have one more chapter after this, wrapping up the drama with Jasper and having Edward and Bella go back to Chicago. Will she try to convince him to stay or will she move back to her home town?**

**Chapter Four**

**BPOV**

Edward was fidgeting. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, a button-down and a sweater. I’d woken up early and went to a nearby store to pick up some clothes for him, not cast-offs from my father’s closet. Plus, Edward was taller than Charlie and the pants would be floods on him, as well as slightly big in the waist, too. “I’ll pay you back, Bella,” he said.

“I know,” I replied, putting on my earrings and slipping in my shoes. “But, for now, just enjoy this time off.”

“I need to go to the police department tomorrow,” Edward murmured. “Jasper is being held and I need to decide if I want to press charges.”

“You know my thoughts,” I scowled.

“I do know that, beautiful,” he chuckled, grimacing as his ribs gave a tweak. “But, I also know that Jasper is an expectant father. He may be an asshole, but he deserves to know his child.” He walked over to me, taking my hands. His palms were rough from his work, but his gesture was so sweet, gentle. “The police are checking to see if Jasper made that call. I remember him speaking on his cell phone, but I had a concussion. I still have a concussion.”

“Do you need your pain pills?”  I asked, my heart stammering.

“I’m fine, Bella,” he said, pulling me into his arms. I slid my hands around his waist, pressing my ear to his chest. I listened to his steady heartbeat and allowed his masculine, clean scent calm me. “Now, let’s head to your parents’ place. Dinner is waiting.”

I nodded and squeezed his waist gingerly. I looked up at him, smiling up at him. His face was clean-shaven, but his bruises on his face were on display. I traced his jaw and he smiled crookedly, bending his head and brushing his lips against mine. He sighed, holding me closer to his body. I melted into his embrace. He chuckled quietly, pulling back and staring at me. “You have no idea how much I love being able to do that when I want,” he said, his green eyes sparkling along with lights in the guest house. He leaned his head forward, pressing his forehead to mine. “I can do that, right?”

“Any time you want, baby,” I smiled. My phone rang and I pulled away, seeing the land line of the house dancing across my screen. I answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Are you coming?” Mom asked, her voice excited.

“We’re on our way, Mom,” I said. “Be there in a bit.” I ended the call and squeezed his hand. “Ready?”

“No,” he snorted, shooting a dubious glance to the house. “I know your mom likes me, but your dad? He’s so much like Jasper …”

“My dad is an asshole, but …” I trailed off. “He’s an asshole. Hopefully, he’ll be on his best behavior since it was my mom’s idea to have you over. His days with her are numbered and he refuses to leave her side.” Edward squeezed my hand, giving me an understanding smile. He reached for my coat and slid it over my shoulders, while he put on the new leather jacket I’d gotten for him. He offered me his arm, despite being injured, bruised and a bit clumsy, making our way to the house.

Once inside, we smelled cinnamon, ginger and cloves. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace and some old Christmas standards playing over the intercom. My dad was walking down the stairs, helping my mom. She looked better today, with a festive scarf around her bald head and her skin didn’t appear so sallow. She glanced up and beamed when she saw us. “You both look so happy,” she cooed. “Doesn’t Bella look happy, Charlie?”

“She looks beautiful, Rennie,” Dad answered.

Mom hugged me. Out of the corner of my eye, Charlie held out a hand to Edward. With a noticeable swallow, Edward shook his hand and nodded nervously. They spoke quietly, but from the short responses, neither man was comfortable with the other. Mom must have noticed their discomfort and she waddled toward Edward. She took his hand, kissing his cheek. “You look very handsome, Edward. I hope you’re hungry.”

“I am, Mrs. Swan,” he said. “It smells really good in here.”

“What did I say yesterday, Edward,” Mom chided, tugging him into the living room. “Call me Renee.”

“Bella, can we talk?” Charlie asked, shifting uneasily on his feet. My dad was _never_ uneasy. “In the kitchen? I’m working on dinner.”

“You’re cooking?” I snorted.

“Yeah,” he said, his mustache twitching. “We gave our staff the holidays off and what we’re eating was planned for yesterday, but with …” He offered me his hand. I looked at Edward, who was being doted on by my mother and being shown baby pictures. _Oh, hell_. “Edward will be fine. Your mom wants to mother him.”

“And you probably want to kick him out,” I growled, shooting my dad a glower. He ducked his head, sighing heavily. “Yep, I knew it.”

“Bella, no. I … I would never condone what your brother did,” he said, dragging me into the kitchen. He pulled out a cutting board, slicing some vegetables for the salad. “Yes, my opinion of people who made less than me was … I thought they were not on the same level as me. I worked my ass off to get my millions and build my empire. It afforded me the ability to retire young and pass along the reins to my family, my children. Jasper tried his hand at my job, but he wasn’t cut out for it. He was more …” He narrowed his eyes. “Jasper is not me.  As much as he acts like me, he can’t make decisions like me or follow through.”

“He followed through with that bullshit with Edward,” I snapped. “He punched him in the face and …”

“I know what he did and I know who’s working with,” Dad said, his voice disappointed.

“You know what happened?” I asked.

“I do and I’ve spoken with the police about Jasper’s actions,” Dad sighed. “What does your brother do?”

“We really don’t talk, Dad. I know that he makes good money,” I answered. “He’s able to purchase his house outright and his wife … yeah, she’s a piece of work.”

“His wife is the daughter of some bigwig at a bank. Their marriage is not one of love, but of convenience. The baby? It’s not Jasper’s,” Dad explained. “He told me that she had an affair, but they cannot divorce because Jasper works at the bank with his father-in-law. He works in loans.”

“Wait, he’s a loan shark?” I squeaked.

“For the job at the bank, he’s the head of the loans department, but on the outside, he provides loans to some seedy characters. He has an army of enforcers. That’s who attacked Edward, at Jasper’s command.”

“How do you know this, Dad?” I asked. “And why do you care?”

“I know this because the FBI approached me to discuss my son,” Dad replied. “Jasper’s in a ton of trouble, Bells. They’re talking federal time for money laundering, racketeering and extortion. Now, this assault charge? It’s icing on the cake, Bella.”

“Wow,” I said. “How did it get so bad?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. He stopped his chopping, tossing the veggies into the large bowl in front of him. “I know your mom told you about my indiscretion with Elizabeth Masen, Edward’s aunt.”

“She did,” I told him, icily. “Why, Dad? Don’t you love Mom?”

“I love your mother very much. It’s breaking my heart that I’m losing her,” he said, his voice cracking. “I can’t lose her and by the grace of God, she forgave me for my poor judgment. There was no excuse for what I did. At the time, I could say that I was lonely. Your mother was here with you guys and I worked in the city. I missed my wife, my family and I wanted to feel.”

“Did you love Elizabeth?” I asked.

“It was a different feeling with her,” he explained. “She was beautiful, smart, witty and sexy. She made me feel like a man and our affair was passionate. I cared for her, but I didn’t love her. It was physical and I thought of her as a friend.” He chuckled quietly. “Elizabeth was the one who suggested that I retire early to be with my family. She saw how much I loved you and Jasper; how much I loved your mother. She was just a warm body to share my bed.”

“And the fact that she was a cleaning lady?” I pressed. 

“I didn’t care about that. I should have never cared about that. It’s the person, not their money, that makes them who they are,” Dad said, scrubbing his face. “Elizabeth was a good person and she lived in a shoebox. Edward is an amazing man and he’s been dealt a shit-hand of cards. I want to help him.”

“He won’t accept help,” I said. “An investor? Yes, but not help. Part of it is his pride.” Dad’s mustache twitched and I recognized his face. It was ‘business face’. He was trying to figure out a way to help Edward without having him pay him back. “Dad, it’s not worth it. Edward won’t accept it. And I don’t blame him. His father’s suicide and his mother’s hospital bills, they have him hemorrhaging money.”

“He shouldn’t have to pay his mother’s hospital bills. It’s his mother’s debt, not his. Not his father’s,” Dad said. “I can help him with that and that will be one less stressor in his life.”

“But, his dad mortgaged the business in order to have the money for the treatments,” I said.

“I’ll help, Bella,” Dad reiterated. He put down the knife and moved around the island. He pulled me into his arms, squeezing to his chest. I was honestly shocked. My dad was not a demonstrative man. He never hugged or held us. That was Mom’s job, but here he was, cradling me close to his body. “I love you, sweetheart. I know I didn’t say that often, but I do love you.”

“I love you, too, Dad, but it’ll take some time for me to forgive you for what you did,” I whispered. “With Elizabeth.”

“I understand, Bella,” he said, releasing me and cupping my cheek. “And I fear that my indiscretion with Elizabeth caused Jasper’s hatred toward Edward. She was his aunt.”

“Did you help with her treatment? She was sick,” I asked.

“I helped her as much as she would allow, but she’s a lot like your Edward, proud and stubborn. She worked until she couldn’t and when she was unable to work, she just disappeared,” Dad sighed. “My card was found on her body and I was called to identify her.” He paused. “I called Esme and Carlisle. You and Edward were in fourth grade, I think.” Swallowing, he continued. “I paid for her funeral, disguising it as a life insurance payment. It was the least I could do. I had to do it. I gave her the funeral she deserved and a proper burial. It’s the same plot where Esme and Carlisle are buried.”

I nodded, trying to come to grips with what he’d said. He kissed my temple and went back to cutting the vegetables for the salad. I idly spun a snowman candle on the island. “Go to him. I’ve got this. Spend time with your mom and your boyfriend.”

“You’re okay with us being together?” I asked.

“I am, sweetheart. I saw how much you cared for him in high school. Those feelings have obviously grown since then and unbeknownst to me, your separation was caused by Jasper’s prejudice and hatred of the Cullen family due to my indiscretion. I’m so sorry, Bells,” he whispered.

I nodded jerkily and pushed the snowman candle back, standing up from the kitchen island. I looked at my dad, unsure how to handle him. So, I just turned and walked to the living room, needing my mother and my Edward.

**EPOV**

After sitting with Renee as she showed me baby pictures of Bella for an hour, the woman in question came into the living room. She sat down and snuggled close to me, her hand finding mine and twining our fingers together. She was quiet, listening to her mother tell me about Bella’s penchant for falling on a flat surface prior to puberty. There were so many pictures of her in casts, sporting bruises and scrapes and she laughed through all of it. As the pictures changed from adorable photos of her as a child, I saw her as a gangly pre-pubescent girl to a teenaged girl, looking very similar to the woman who was snuggled to my side. The only difference in the teenager to the woman now, was the eyes. My Bella as a teenager was free, fun and lively. Now?  She was more reserved, guarded and life has taken its toll on her.

When Renee started showing me pictures from Bella’s college years, Charlie called us to the dinner table. It was a large table, filled with more food than I’d seen in months. It a smelled delicious and my stomach snarled angrily. Bella chuckled, tugging me to the chair next to her and pouring us both a glass of wine. I didn’t drink it because of the pain medication I was taking for my injuries, but I did dig into the food: prime rib, creamed spinach, cheesy potatoes, green bean casserole and a small ham. Renee kept piling more food onto my plate, harping that I was too thin, which was true. But, food wasn’t high on the list of priorities in my world. I ate what I could, but was stuffed. Bella got up after we finished eating and she began clearing the plates. I went to help. “Nonsense, Edward. You’re a guest,” Renee said, stopping me with a motherly glare. “Why don’t you have a nightcap with Charlie in the living room? I’ll help Bella.”

“Don’t push it too hard, Rennie,” Charlie said, twisting his wedding band.

“I’m feeling good, Charlie,” she retorted. “Today was a good day. I want to spend time with my baby girl and dish about her handsome boyfriend.”

“Mom!” Bella gasped.

“What? Edward’s a sweetie and those eyes,” Renee giggled, following Bella into the kitchen.

“My wife, she’s never been one to hold back,” Charlie chuckled anxiously. “She’s clearly taken with you and my daughter adores you.”

“The feeling is mutual, sir,” I said.

“Come on, Edward. You can’t be comfortable. You’ve been shifting in that chair for the past half hour,” Charlie said, getting up and leading me back to the living room. He stoked the fire, adding some more logs. “Do you want something to drink? Scotch? Bourbon?”

“I’m on some pretty hefty pain killers for my ribs,” I answered. “Water or a soda would be great.”

“I’m sorry. I’m an idiot,” he grumbled. “Proof of your injuries is plain as day on your jaw and … Coke or Pepsi?”

“Whatever is fine, sir,” I shrugged, settling back onto the comfy, overstuffed couch. I tugged at the sweater and frowned, seeing the quality of the fabric. Bella had spent too much money on me, but it’s not like I had much of a choice when it came to the situation. My garage was still a crime scene. Emmett went there earlier today and said that it had been dusted and pictures were taken. In addition to the damage to the building, all of the petty cash had been taken from the safe, which had been torn to shreds by whoever attacked me. Charlie walked back, handing me glass filled with soda. “Thank you, Mr. Swan.”

“Call me Charlie,” he said, sitting down across from me with a glass of scotch. “How are you feeling, son?”

“I’m sore, but I’ll be okay,” I said, sipping my drink. “They were trying to prove a point, which they obviously didn’t do since I’m here.”

“I’m glad you are here,” he whispered, his voice quiet. I arched a brow. “I see something in my little girl that I haven’t seen in a long time. A genuine, happy smile. Yes, she’s grieving the impending loss of her mother, but she’s happy with you. I know she was lonely in Chicago, working herself to an early grave. She got that ambition and work ethic from me, but she has her mother’s heart, all goodness and kindness wrapped up in a feisty brunette shell.”

I snickered, groaning as my ribs pressed against my bindings. “Ouch.”

“Sorry, Edward,” Charlie said. “I’ll try to refrain from making you laugh.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve actually laughed, Charlie,” I shrugged. “I kind of turned off my emotions after my dad died. I didn’t have the luxury of falling apart.”

“I can imagine, son,” Charlie whispered. “Look, I did some digging and you shouldn’t have to keep paying your mother’s medical bills. Technically, the debt is _hers_ , not yours.  And any damage to your garage, I want to help you. Not as an investor, but as a good person. It was my relationship with your aunt that caused all of this bullshit, Edward. My son, he … he took things too far and he separated Bella from you. He used his prejudices and hurt both you and Bella irrevocably.”

“Sir, I can’t accept your help,” I said. “I appreciate it, but it’s not your problem. It’s mine.”

“Edward, it is my problem. My child did that,” Charlie said, his eyes flashing in anger. “He may not be able to atone for his sins. I want to make it right. Not because you are with my daughter, but because it’s the right thing to do.”

I sat back and let his words reverberate in my mind. I blinked over to him, seeing nothing but sincerity in his eyes. “Can I think about it? To be honest, I … I don’t know if I want to keep the garage. Yes, this was a family business and I was proud of the work I accomplished, but I don’t know if this is my home. I have too many memories, painful memories here. Perhaps, I’ll go to Chicago or somewhere else?”

“What about Bella?” Charlie pressed.

“No matter what, I want Bella in my life. We’ve lost almost twelve years because of Jasper’s meddling. I don’t want to lose any more time. I just need to think where my future may take me,” I shrugged. “But, no matter what, Bella is in that future, if she wants me.” I looked at the fireplace. “We need to get to know each other as adults and come to grips with how different our lives are. Is this just a …?” I trailed off, afraid to voice my fears.

“Edward, I can tell you that Bella cares deeply for you and that hasn’t changed since she knew you in high school. She took your perceived snub very seriously, but she didn’t know the truth. Hell, we didn’t know the truth until recently,” Charlie growled. “I believed what Jasper said and I thought it was probably for the best that Bella not get involved so close to high school graduation, but you didn’t see her. She was just _lost_ , dejected and angry. She wouldn’t talk to Jasper or me, really. She knew my thoughts on people who weren’t … um, of the same station as us … I didn’t regard them in the same way. She clung to her mother until she decided to move out and do some work in my company before starting her college education. We didn’t see her much after that until … well, her graduation from University of Chicago. Then? It was her return now. It’s been almost ten years since I last saw my little girl. Yes, I spoke to her on the phone, but it wasn’t the same as seeing her. And it was my son who had pushed her away.”

“Were Bella and Jasper ever close?” I asked.

“No. Jasper was close to me, but when he graduated college and he failed at maintaining my business, he …” Charlie frowned. “He pushed away from me, too. He didn’t want to be perceived as a failure, but everyone in the company thought he was ineffective as a leader and he was a failure, but he was still my son. I suggested Bella take over the company, but she was adamant to make a name for herself, away from Swan Industries.”

“Do you think she’d consider it now?” I questioned.

“I don’t know. I don’t know if the company would accept her as their leader. Jasper’s inability to lead the company is still strong. Bella is more like me, with her drive, ambition and ability to lead a company, but I don’t know if she wants it,” Charlie shrugged. “Regardless, I’ll support my baby girl.”

“And Jasper? Will you support him?” I asked, trying to keep my anger at bay, but it bled into my tone.

“Jasper is my son and I’m extraordinarily disappointed in him and his choices. I will love him, but I cannot condone his actions. He made his decisions and he has to face the consequences,” Charlie replied coldly. “He got mixed up with some bad people and they morphed his mind, making him a cold, angry man. A lot of it is due to his wife, Alice. She is a master manipulator, as is her father. But, ultimately, it was Jasper’s decisions, his choices. He will have to pay for those decisions and to be honest, he’s fucked.” He sipped his scotch. “I can’t tell you more, son, but I can tell you he was responsible for what happened to you yesterday. That’s why I want to help you, to make what he did … to make it right.”

We sat in the living room and eventually Bella and Renee came back into the living room, with a tray of cookies, coffee and other sweets. Charlie got up and picking up presents from under the tree, handing them to Renee, Bella and to my surprise, me. Bella received some new gloves, a pair of gold earrings and a card with a donation to her favorite charity, the ASPCA. She loved animals and wanted a dog, but her condo in the city had a strict no-pet policy. I received several pairs of new jeans, sweaters and button-down shirts. Bella got me a new cell phone since mine was destroyed in the attack. It was a high-tech iPhone, added to her corporate account. Charlie gave me an iTunes gift card so I could purchase apps and songs for my new phone.

I was humbled by their generosity. I had nothing to give them in return, but Bella said it wasn’t about the gifts about making the memories. With that, she took my cell phone and set up the timer and settled us all together, taking a picture in front of the Christmas tree, with the fire roaring behind us. She sent the picture to her dad and to her own cell phone before handing it back to me. “A family photo,” she said quietly, snuggling to my side and I smiled, holding her in my arms.

Shortly after presents were opened, Renee said she was exhausted and she and Charlie went upstairs for the night. Bella and I stayed in the living room, watching the fire slowly burn itself out.  “I need to go to Chicago,” she said quietly. “Before the end of the week. I need to sign the paperwork, approving my FMLA leave.  I also need to close up my condo since I’m planning on staying here for the foreseeable future, until my mom …” Her voice cracked.

Her face crumpled up and she cried. I held her tightly, giving her as much support as possible. I knew how helpless she felt. It was the same feeling I had when my mom was given her death sentence. “Cancer sucks, beautiful. It takes the life out of the person fighting it. I hate it,” I whispered. “I wish I could do something for you.”

“You are, baby,” she sniffled. “Being here. Holding me. Supporting me.”

“Always, Bella. Even when we were apart, I followed your career. You’re kind of a big deal,” I said, kissing her forehead. She shrugged. “You are, Bella!”

“But, at what cost? I live and breathe my job. I’ve never opened myself up to a relationship. I’m closed off and …” she cried. I stopped her rambling with a soft kiss. She melted against me, clutching my sweater and trying to get closer to me. Her mouth was pliant against mine and I tasted her sweet lips, wanting more of her, but not here. I pulled back, panting heavily and holding her closely. “How can you do that? Make all of the ugly go away?”

“It’s a gift,” I said, caressing her cheek. “But, I understand why you focused on your job and the relationship is all because of what Jasper did. I’m the same way. I focus my attention on the garage and the few relationships didn’t pan out because they weren’t you. You were my ideal, beautiful. You still are. You are what I fantasized about at night. I only wanted you, to make love to you and be with you. In reality, that didn’t happen, so I tried to substitute … failing miserably. None of the women I dated or whatever, they never measured up to you, Bella.”

“We were miserable apart and now that we’re together?” she whispered. “I don’t want to lose this. But, it’s fast.”

“I agree,” I nodded. “We’re in a unique situation, beautiful, but we’ll navigate it. For now? We deal with the aftermath of what Jasper did to me and I’ll help you deal with what you need to do in Chicago.” I stood up, offering her my hand. “Now? I want to make love to my girlfriend.”

“But the doctor?” she gasped.

“Okay, let me rephrase. My girlfriend is going to make love to me,” I said, kissing her swiftly, tasting her sweet mouth. “I need you, Bella.”

“I need you, too,” she smiled, threading our fingers together and guiding me back to the guest house.

**BPOV**

After the night of making love, we slept in late the following day. I would have loved to spend the day in bed, but my cell phone rang. It was Emmett, trying to get a hold of Edward. We got dressed, begrudgingly and went to the police department. Edward met with the detective in charge and told him that he would press charges against my brother. However, it was just the tip of the iceberg. Jasper was in heaps of trouble and was not even at the police department. He was picked up by the FBI and was awaiting his arraignment in Chicago for numerous federal charges, along with his father-in-law. The cops did have a few leads on the bruisers that had attacked him and there were warrants out for their arrest, but his garage was no longer a crime scene. He could go back. 

So, we piled into my mom’s SUV and drove to his garage. Emmett was already there with a stunning blonde woman. They were standing in the center of the garage, staring blankly at the mess before them. “This is bad,” the woman whispered. “Nothing is …”

“I’m sorry,” Edward mumbled. They jumped and turning around. The woman ran over to him, hugging him tightly. He hissed in pain. “Rose, my ribs are broken. Easy, please?”

“Oh, Edward,” she frowned. “I’m sorry.” She blinked over to me, her warm expression freezing over and she pursed her lips. “Who’s this?”

“This is Bella. We knew each other in high school,” Edward said, his arm sliding around my waist.

“And wasn’t it y our brother who did this?” Rose snapped. She pointed to the door, her eyes swirling with anger. “Get the fuck out. You caused this!”

“Rosalie!” Edward snarled. “Stop it! Bella is not the reason behind this attack. Her brother is an asshole, but she had no idea … she never did.” Rose turned to look at him. “I love you, Rose, like a sister, but I won’t have you talk Bella that way. She was special to me in high school and her brother drove us a part because of his prejudices. Our feelings? They haven’t dissipated over the years. I care about her, a great deal. I want to give us a chance, despite the situation I’m in.” He blinked to the damage to his garage, frowning deeply. “I’m sorry about all of this. I don’t know when I’ll be able fix all this. Even with Emmett and I working around the clock, it’s going to take time and money that I don’t have. I can’t believe how much damage was done. And I’m so sorry about your car, Bella.”

I looked over Emmett’s shoulder and saw how destroyed my car was. However, my car could be replaced. The man whose hand I was holding couldn’t be replaced. “It’s a car, Edward. I’d rather have you than that car any day.”

Rose scoffed. Emmett glowered at her. “Can it, Rose. I know you’re pissed at what happened and the uncertainty of our jobs right now, but it’ll work out. I’ll find another job.”

“You have it good, rich bitch,” Rose sneered. “You can replace a car with a flick of your credit card. We don’t have that luxury. And don’t even think about trying to buy us off. You may have Edward snowed, but not me.” She sighed heavily. “I’m going to look through the want ads since I’m out of a job thanks to your rich bitch.”

“God damn it, Rose. It’s that kind of attitude that caused this whole fucking situation in the first place,” Edward yelled, glaring at her. He was normally soft-spoken, respectful. “Yes, Bella has money, but that does NOT make her a bitch. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me over the years, but I’m still your fucking boss. I thought you’d be happy for me that I finally … that I’m with someone that I care for … possibly, even love. I’ve been alone for so long. I don’t feel alone anymore.” He thrust a hand into his hair and stomped away, walking through the destruction of his garage and out the back of building.

Rose stood there, her mouth opening and closing like a cod fish. She looked at Emmett and he was following Edward, worried about his friend. She blinked to me. I just shook my head, leaving her and following Emmett’s lead. He was crouched down outside, leaning against the wall of the garage, his hands thrust in his hair. Emmett was crouched with him, speaking quietly to him. I watched their dynamic. Emmett loved Edward, worried about him and wanted him happy.

“I can’t believe Rosalie would say that shit,” Edward said, his voice low and angry.

“Me, neither, man,” Emmett replied. “I like Bella. She’s hot and feisty and good for you. She could be your sugar momma.”

“Don’t make me junk punch you, Emmett,” Edward growled.

“I’m kidding, Ed,” Emmett said, sitting down on a bucket. “She makes you smile, man. You love her, don’t you?”

“I loved her in high school, but now? We need to get to know each other as adults. Our lives have … things have changed, you know?” he said. “I just don’t want people to see the money and … I don’t fucking know. Maybe, I’m not good enough for her.”

“That’s bullshit,” I said, stomping out and crossing my arms over my chest. “Don’t let Jasper’s words creep back into your mind. My family loves you. My mom has adopted you and my dad has accepted you. I’m not surprised if he offered to get this all repaired.”

“I told him that I wanted to think about it,” Edward said, standing up stiffly and grimacing. “This is always going to be a point of contention.”

“Not if we make it an issue,” I said. “Do you want to be with me? I’ll walk away if you don’t. It would break my heart, but I’d do it.”

“I can’t imagine my life without you, Bella,” he murmured, taking my hands. “I lived too long without you and I hate that …”

“I’ll handle Rosalie,” Emmett growled. “I love my fiancée, but she was very wrong about you, Bella. I can see that you love each other, even if you can’t recognize it yet. Don’t let that go away.” He hugged me and kissed my cheek. He hugged his friend, their brotherly love apparent. “Please don’t stress about the garage. You’re injured and you need to get away. I’ll clean this mess up, get quotes on the repairs and we’ll go from there.”

“I can’t pay you,” Edward whispered. “With no clients, that means no income.”

“We’ll cross that bridge later, Ed,” Emmett said, squeezing Edward’s bicep. “Now, I’m going to talk my girl down and give her a piece of my mind. She’ll come around.” He looked at me, winking. “I like you, Feisty Bella. You make my best friend smile. And with that, you’re golden in my book.” He left us in the back of the garage.

“How much did you hear?” Edward asked.

“Enough to know that you loved me in high school,” I said, tugging him back inside and into the cramped office. There was a pitiful sound coming from underneath the desk. I found a beautiful gray cat with blue eyes. “Oh, kitty. Have you been here all alone?”

“Probably,” Edward frowned. “That’s Nicodemus. He’s a stray but he stays around since it’s warmer in here than out there. Plus, Emmett feeds him tuna.” The cat walked out and hopped up onto the desk before plopping onto Edward’s lap, purring happily. “He must be hungry.”

“Bring him with us,” I suggested. He arched a brow, unsure if I meant it. “I’m more of a dog person, but he’s cute. He also missed you.” He nodded and picked up Nicodemus, cradling him to his chest and whispering to the cat. We packed up Nicodemus, his litter box in the corner of the office and a few of his toys into my mom’s car. We made our way back to Edward’s apartment, grabbing his few belongings he wanted from there. Mainly, he wanted clothes, a few photos – which our prom photo was in his few cherished photos he kept – and his decrepit laptop. When we were done, we drove back to my parents’ home.

We stayed there for a few days, holed up in the guest house. I spent my mornings with my mom, while Charlie disappeared doing whatever things Charlie needed to do. Edward was researching what to do with his garage, but his main issue was lack of funds. He also spoke to the creditors about his mother’s medical bills, with Charlie’s help, and they released him from the remaining amounts. I think my dad was working with the creditors to get the money back to Edward, with interest. He shouldn’t have had to pay them in the first place.

Emmett came over on the weekend, checking on Edward and Nicodemus. I was wary if Rose was coming, but let out a breath when she decided to stay home. I gave Emmett and Edward some time, spending the afternoon with my mom and keeping her mind sharp while playing gin rummy. “Gin!” she sang, putting down her cards.

“Crap,” I groaned. “When did you become a card shark?”

“My first round of chemo,” she answered. “I was bored out of my mind. A nurse came over and she played gin rummy with me while that poison was forced through my veins. She became my card partner throughout that first bout of cancer. She made me a card cake when I was proclaimed cancer free.”

“Do you still play cards when you go in for chemo?” I asked.

“I’m not, sweetheart,” Mom said. “It’s my time, baby girl. I tried and it was too much. The chemo wasn’t make any difference, but making me sick and tired. Without any treatment, I’ll have another month or two. I’ve discussed hospice and it’s how I want to go.”

“There’s no hope?” I asked.

“No, sweetie. I’ve lived my life. I’ve forgiven your father. I’ve seen my son, as despicable as he may be, get married and my daughter is finally happy, with the man she should have been with in the first place,” Mom smiled softly, gripping my hand. “It would make me happier if you were married.”

“Mom, really?” I said, arching a brow. “We’re trying to navigate our lives without the prejudices of money, get to know each other as adults. You know?”

“I know,” she snickered. “But, I also know that Edward loves you. I’ve seen it in his eyes when he looks at you. You’re his whole world, Bella.”

“And he’s mine,” I said, blushing furiously. “But, how will this work? Our lives are different!”

“It’ll work, baby girl. Anything you put your mind and heart to, you always manage to find a way to make it succeed,” she said, kissing my knuckles. “Now, I’m tired. It’s time for my afternoon siesta. Go, spend time with your sexy man and his friend.”

I nodded, helping her up to her bedroom and tucking her into bed. I checked on Charlie, telling him that Mom was resting. He smiled sadly. I went downstairs and back into the guest house. Edward and Emmett were sitting on the couch, discussing something. “Planning world domination?” I quipped. Nicodemus hopped up onto my lap, purring like a freight train.

“Not really,” Emmett snickered. “We got something in the mail at the garage. Or rather, Edward did.”

“What is it?” I asked.

“A rather large check,” he said, handing me the envelope with a check made out to my Edward. “That’s credit company we used to mortgage the garage when Mom got sick. I called them, asking if this check was sent as a mistake and it wasn’t.”

“Ed, we can use this check to fix the garage, reopen it and build the business,” Emmett said. “This is a good thing.”

Edward wrinkled his nose and looked at the check. He felt responsible for his friends, not wanting to let them down, but he was certain that staying in our little town outside of Lake Geneva was not home for him. “I’ll deposit it into the business account. You can contact the contractor and begin the repairs. I just need more time, Emmett. Bella and I are going to Chicago early next week so she can meet with her boss to sign her FMLA paperwork and close up her condo.”

“Okay, man,” Emmett said.

“How’s Rosalie?” Edward asked.

“She’s … she’s embarrassed,” Emmett answered. “She feels like a total bitch for calling Bella what she did. She’s also pissed off that she’s … the money. I get that. I really do. I’m picking up more shifts at my janitorial job and I’ve found some seasonal work as a plow truck driver. This is one crazy winter. There’s another storm on its way tonight. Overnight runs mean time and a half. And Rose? She’s now working at the trade school. She’s in the registrar’s office. It doesn’t negate her actions, but she’s truly sorry. To both of you.”

“I’ll believe it when she says it to my face,” Edward said, his voice taking a hard edge. He looked at the check and sighed. Picking up a pen, he endorsed it.  “Deposit this, Emmett and do what you need to do. I’ll be back soon and by then, I’ll have a decision regarding the garage.”

“Okay, Edward,” Emmett replied, taking the check. “Have a safe trip back to Chicago. Love you, man.”

“Love you, too, Emmett,” Edward said, hugging his friend. Emmett left and I sat down next to him. I snuggled next to him, taking his hand. “I don’t know what to do.”

“We have time, baby,” I said. “We have time.”

“I think us going to Chicago is probably for the best,” he said quietly. “Perspective, a moment away.”

**EPOV**

After the weekend and another snow storm, I drove us from Lake Geneva to Chicago. Bella’s fingers were threaded with mine as we made our way through the traffic to her office in the Willis Tower. Parking the car, Bella slipped on a lanyard and put a parking pass into the window. She was dressed casually in a pair of jeans, with boots and wool sweater. I was in a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt. She took my hand, swiping her card as we entered the elevator. She held a file folder with her FMLA paperwork filled out, with no return date.

Walking into a sleek office, she smiled at the older woman at the receptionist desk. “Hey, Shelly,” Bella said. “Peter is expecting me.”

“Yes, sweetie. I’m so sorry about your mom,” Shelly frowned, getting up and hugging Bella. “I’m praying for a miracle.”

“Thank you, Shelly,” Bella said, returning her hug.

“And who’s this handsome thing?” Shelly asked.

“Shelly Cope, this is Edward Cullen. We went to high school together and we reconnected when I was caught in the snow storm on Christmas Eve. He’s my boyfriend,” Bella blushed.

“Nice to meet you,” I said, shaking her hand.

“You as well, Edward. Take good care of our girl. She deserves to be spoiled,” Shelly quipped.

I smiled tightly and Bella tugged on my hand, leading me through a maze of cubicles. She stopped at one of the corner offices. She unlocked it and gave me a timid grin. “This is my office,” she said. It was as sleek as the rest of the office, but held a warmth as well. The walls were painted a soft grey, with accents of purple, silver and black. Her black lacquer desk was clean, but held several photos. One of which was our prom photo. Our teenage selves were smiling without a care in the world. I stared at the picture often when I stayed in my apartment, wondering what if? “Despite what happened, I still kept that picture. You were so handsome in your tuxedo, Edward. I can only imagine what you’d look like in a tuxedo, or even a suit, now.”

“I’m not a suit guy,” I chuckled, putting the picture back onto the desk.

“I know, but a girl can imagine,” Bella giggled. “I just wanted you to see where I work.”

“It’s very …” I trailed off. “I don’t know what to say. You’ve seen my garage.”

“Oh, Edward, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” she said, taking my hand.

“I’m not, beautiful,” I said, tugging her to my side and kissing her gently. “I’m proud of what you do and where you do it. You’ve worked hard to earn this, Bella.” I looked around and squeezed her tightly. “Be proud of this. You’ve got a corner office in the Willis Tower.”

“Fuck that shit. It’s the Sears Tower,” she snorted. “Assholes who renamed this iconic building. It’s like taking Wrigley Field and changing it to Joe Schmoe Stadium. Nope, not for me. This place is the Sears Tower.”

“Don’t hold back, Bella,” I laughed, gripping my side and trying to ignore the pain in my ribs. Bella pursed her lips. “I’m fine, beautiful.”

She shook her head and picked up a few things from her desk, along with a high-tech tablet. “Come on, handsome. Let’s meet Peter. He’s the guy who hired me when I graduated from college and took me under his wing.” We threaded our fingers together, making our way to a larger office in the opposite corner of Bella’s office. Where Bella’s office was warm and inviting, this office was a bit colder, but no less sleek. An older man, with graying hair and ice blue eyes, sat at the desk, typing furiously on his laptop. “Peter, you’re a workaholic.”

“Bells,” he sang, looking up and smiling brightly. He stood up and enfolded her into a tight embrace. “How are you doing, Swan? How’s your mom?”

“She’s … she’s not continuing treatment,” she sighed. “But, she’s done fighting, Peter. From her eyes and her expression, she’s accepted her fate. She wants to spend as much time with her family as possible. I’m staying in the guest house until …”

“Bella, you take care of you,” Peter said. “I know I put a lot of pressure on you, but it’s important that you be with your family, especially now.” He blinked over to me, smirking. “Who’s this?”

“Oh, this is Edward Cullen. We knew each other in high school and we got together after he rescued me from that nasty snow storm,” Bella replied, tugging me closer. “Edward, this is my boss and probably my closest friend in the city, Peter Nomad.”

“Nice to meet you, Peter,” I said, shaking his hand.

“You a model, Edward?” Peter asked.

“Oh, no,” I chuckled nervously. “I own a garage in Lake Geneva.”

“You could be a model. That jaw? Could cut fucking glass,” he winked.

“Hey, hey! Stop flirting with my boyfriend, Peter,” Bella said, smacking at his arm.

“What? It’s true. You have to admit his jaw is a work of art, Swan,” Peter wailed, scowling at Bella. “Sorry, man, if I made you feel uncomfortable. You’re gorgeous and if you ever decide to start modeling, call me. We need some handsome, masculine blood in some of our shoots for this …”

“PETER!” Bella barked, laughing quietly. “You’re sounding creepy.”

“Okay, fine,” Peter grumbled. “Do you have that paperwork for me?”

She handed him the file folder. “I don’t know when I’ll be back, Peter. With my mom’s illness and her impending death …”

“Sweetie, you be with your family,” Peter said, his voice softening. “Spend some time with your family and with your handsome boyfriend.” He winked at me, waggling his brows at me.

“Peter, I’m flattered, but I’m very much straight and Bella … she’s important to me,” I said.

“If you ever decide to come bat for the other team, Edward,” Peter pouted. “Bella has my number. You could be my personal model. I have some sheets …”

“Peter, so help me, I’m going to smack you stupid,” Bella sighed. Peter just chuckled, hugging her tightly. He whispered in her ear and she clung to him.

I saw their relationship. It wasn’t one of a boss and employee, but of two friends, or even an older brother caring for his little sister. She sobbed against his should and she nodded. He pulled back, wiping her tears away. He kissed her cheek and turned to me, putting her hand into mine. “Take care of her, Edward. She’s strong, but …” Bella punched in the arm. “But a pain in the ass.”

“Bite me, asshole,” she said, wiping her face. Peter just rolled his eyes and she snuggled in my arms, tears still falling down her pink cheeks. I shook Peter’s hand again and we made our way back through the office. Shelly wanted to say something, but seeing my girl crying in my arms, she smiled sadly. We rode down the elevator and I helped her into the car. “I’m sorry, Edward.”

“Don’t apologize,” I said. “Why are you apologizing?”

“I don’t even know,” she sniffled, using a Kleenex to dab her eyes. “Can we go to my condo? I live in Trump Tower.” I wrinkled my nose, my distaste for the man becoming clear. “I didn’t vote for him, I just live in his condo building.”

“Okay, okay,” I snickered. She guided me through the streets and parked the car in her assigned spot. She grabbed her keys and we rode up the elevator to one of the top floors. “Penthouse … fancy …”

“It was foreclosed and I got a good deal,” she said, opening the door. “Originally, the condo was worth millions, but the man who lived here couldn’t afford it and it was repossessed. It was also in horrible shape with awful décor. So, I worked with an interior designer and yeah, this was the result.” It was bright and airy, with light gray walls, walnut floors and comfortable furniture. She wrinkled her nose. “Ugh, something went bad in the fridge.” She threw off her coat and pulled out the garbage can. “Feel free to explore, Edward. What’s mine is yours.”

I shrugged out of my coat and walked around the condo. It was everything Bella, wrapped up in a 2200 square foot condo. However, I also saw evidence of her loneliness. She had a lot of books and very few photos around the place, save for a picture of her family on her nightstand. There was a phone on the nightstand, as well. It was blinking with a new message. I shook my head, knowing that she had had a life prior to coming back home. Bella came back into her bedroom and pressed the button to the answering machine. “Hey, Isabella, it’s Jake …” She punched erase button quickly.

“Boyfriend?” I asked, trying to be casual, but my heart was stammering in my chest at the implications of _Jake_.

“More like fuck buddy,” she blushed. “I was supposed to go his company’s New Year’s Eve party tonight, but that isn’t happening.” She sat down, twisting her watch anxiously. “I … I never had relationships with men, Edward. It was always sex. I didn’t want to get attached. I didn’t want to be cast aside, like …”

“Like how I acted in high school,” I frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” she said, her eyes shooting up to mine. “I know that now.” She patted her bed and I sat down next to her. She took my hand, leaning her cheek against my shoulder. “We have a long way to go … I want this. I want us.”

“Me, too, beautiful,” I said. “But, your life is here.”

“Is it?” she questioned. “I lived here. I did my job. I worked hard, but I only existed. I think you were in the same boat.”

“I think we shouldn’t be making any decisions. Not tonight. Not until … well, you need focus on your mom and being with her. We’re here tonight and I’m not giving this up, giving _us_ up without a fight, Bella,” I said. “But, can you fall for a guy who works with his hands? I’ll come home, covered in grease.”

“I don’t care,” she said. “I like that you work with your hands. They’re rough and they remind me that you’re all man. You’re a hard worker and you know so much.” She looked at me, her eyes twinkling and her lips wet. “Make love to me, Edward. Make me yours. I only ever wanted to be yours.”

**A/N: Okay, so originally, I wanted this to be five chapters, but I’m thinking it will be probably six. The next chapter will be the last real chapter (which will post on Christmas Eve) with the epilogue posting on Christmas Day. I’m warning you, the next chapter will come with a tissue warning.**

**Leave me some!**  

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I wanted to give back to my readers. Something light, fluffy and filled with some citrusy good times (and some drama). I posted something in my Facebook group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and I got some great ideas. Clo came up with an idea that really captured my attention and I think I can finish it in five chapters.  So, thank you to everyone who helped me brainstorm or offered me ideas. If I get a chance, I’ll work on writing those, too, but they would lend themselves to a longer story. I wanted something short and sweet.**

**So, originally, I wanted this to be five chapters, but I’m thinking it will be probably six. The next chapter will be the last real chapter (which will post on Christmas Eve) with the epilogue posting on Christmas Day. I’m warning you, the next chapter will come with a tissue warning.**

**Chapter Five**

**EPOV**

_I shrugged out of my coat and walked around the condo. It was everything Bella, wrapped up in a 2200 square foot condo. However, I also saw evidence of her loneliness. She had a lot of books and very few photos around the place, save for a picture of her family on her nightstand. There was a phone on the nightstand, as well. It was blinking with a new message. I shook my head, knowing that she had had a life prior to coming back home. Bella came back into her bedroom and pressed the button to the answering machine. “Hey, Isabella, it’s Jake …” She punched erase button quickly._

_“Boyfriend?” I asked, trying to be casual, but my heart was stammering in my chest at the implications of_ Jake _._

_“More like fuck buddy,” she blushed. “I was supposed to go his company’s New Year’s Eve party tonight, but that isn’t happening.” She sat down, twisting her watch anxiously. “I … I never had relationships with men, Edward. It was always sex. I didn’t want to get attached. I didn’t want to be cast aside, like …”_

_“Like how I acted in high school,” I frowned. “I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s not your fault,” she said, her eyes shooting up to mine. “I know that now.” She patted her bed and I sat down next to her. She took my hand, leaning her cheek against my shoulder. “We have a long way to go … I want this. I want us.”_

_“Me, too, beautiful,” I said. “But, your life is here.”_

_“Is it?” she questioned. “I lived here. I did my job. I worked hard, but I only existed. I think you were in the same boat.”_

_“I think we shouldn’t be making any decisions. Not tonight. Not until … well, you need focus on your mom and being with her. We’re here tonight and I’m not giving this up, giving us up without a fight, Bella,” I said. “But, can you fall for a guy who works with his hands? I’ll come home, covered in grease.”_

_“I don’t care,” she said. “I like that you work with your hands. They’re rough and they remind me that you’re all man. You’re a hard worker and you know so much.” She looked at me, her eyes twinkling and her lips wet. “Make love to me, Edward. Make me yours. I only ever wanted to be yours.”_

She slid her fingers up my shirt and moved closer to me. I was still stiff and sore, but I wanted her. I needed her. Stopping her hands, I stared at her and felt my heart stammer against my ribs. I kissed her, barely brushing my lips against hers. “Edward,” she breathed. “Stop teasing me.”

“I’m not teasing you, love,” I purred. “I’m worshipping you.” I stood us up and slid my hands underneath her bulky sweater. I moved her sweater up and over her head. She wore a lacy camisole that was so sheer I could see her bare breasts through the cream-colored fabric. “You’re so beautiful, Bella.” I kissed her lips, moving mouth down her neck and massaging her back.

“Touch me, Edward,” she pleaded, her fingers clinging to my shirt. “I want to feel your hands on me, baby.” Her hands moved to the buttons and unbuttoned a few of them, kissing my chest. I slid my palms up her ribcage, cupping just below her breasts. She whimpered, begging for more. I removed my hands from her shirt and inched the camisole up and over her head, revealing her bare torso.

“Fucking perfect,” I whispered, looking at her. Her lips were swollen, her hair disheveled and her dark pink nipples were hard, begging for my fingers, my tongue. I crashed my mouth against hers, banding my arms around her tiny body. She tugged on my hair, kissing me with fervor. I moved her to the bed, guiding her to the mountain of pillows. I kissed down her neck, cupping her breasts with my hands.

“Edward … I love your hands on me,” she gasped. “Harder, baby.” I twisted her nipples, moving my mouth to breasts. I lapped her soft skin, reveling in her beautiful body. I nipped at her chest, sucking on her sweet flesh. She moaned, fisting my hair and arching her back up toward me. “God, I can’t … you feel so good.” I released her breast with a pop, kissing her hungrily. She made quick work of my shirt, pushing it over my shoulders. She stared at me, a frown crossing over her face. She nudged my shoulder and sat up as I fell back onto my knees. Her hand slid down my still bruised ribcage, just underneath my tattoo. “Are you okay? Do you need to stop?”

“No, Bella,” I said. “It hurts, but I want to make love to you. I want to show you how I feel. How I’ve felt since high school …  How much those feelings have grown since you’ve come back in my life.” I gently pushed her back, kissing down her body and unbuttoning her jeans, pulling them down her long, lithe limbs. I rubbed her legs, staring at her nearly naked body. She wore nothing but a pair of sheer cream panties. I picked up her leg, kissing up her calf, to her thigh. She whimpered, bucking her hips. I chuckled, repeating the same action to her other leg, only nuzzling where her leg met her torso. I could smell her essence, her arousal.

She hooked her thumbs into her panties and shimmied them down her legs. I shook my head, trying to think what I did to deserve this beautiful creature before me. I’d think about that later. Now? I just wanted to love her. I kissed her belly, licking just beneath her navel. She shifted, spreading her legs further apart. I moved my mouth and spread her lower lips of her pussy with my fingers. I ran my tongue along her slit. Bella groaned loudly. Her succulent flavor exploded on my tongue and I needed more. I wanted to give her more. I wanted to taste her as she came.

I flicked my tongue along her clit as I slid two fingers inside of her body. Her pussy was wet, tight and pulsating with each thrust inside her. I lavished her body with my kisses. She rocked against my face, forcing my fingers deeper inside. Her hands were tangled in my hair, holding me closer to her body. I sucked her clit into my mouth and curled my fingers inside her. Her arousal was spilling out of her, coating my hand and covering my tongue. “Edward, I’m so … fuck, I’m going to come, baby.” I redoubled my efforts, tasting every inch of her sex and pumping my hand in and out. She groaned, her hands falling to her sides, grasping at the comforter. Her body arched off the bed. I looked up at her, seeing her head thrown back in ecstasy and her mouth open as she babbled incoherently, pleading for more. With a shriek, Bella’s body clamped around my fingers and her tangy arousal coated my tongue.

I pressed lazy kisses on her sex, sliding my fingers out of her body. I suckled on her inner thigh and smiled crookedly at the mark on her pale, creamy skin. Sitting up, I hid my grimace as my ribs ached from laying on my stomach for so long. Bella looked up at me, her eyes rheumy and her hands gliding along her breasts. “That’s a beautiful picture, Bella,” I said.

“Your tongue … holy shit, baby,” she purred, sitting up and kissing me, her tongue sliding between my lips and tasting herself on my mouth. She nibbled on my lower lip, humming in pleasure. “I want to make love to you.” I blushed, nodding, but I froze. “What, Edward?”

“Condoms, I don’t have any,” I breathed.

“I’m on birth control,” she said. “The implant.” She took my hand and pressed it to her bicep. I felt five small tubes under her skin. “I’ve only ever used condoms to protect against STDs, but I’m clean. I want to feel all of you.”

I gulped, staring at her and shocked that she’d even entertain the idea of going bareback with me. “I’m clean, too,” I said. “I want to feel …” I kissed her and she reached to my jeans, unbuttoning them deftly and pushing them over my hips, along with my boxer briefs. Once I was free of my jeans, Bella wrapped her fingers around my cock, stroking my length as she kissed me. Slowly, she moved me so I was on my back and she straddled my hips. I looked up at her. Her eyes were shining and she had a soft smile on her face. “I can get condoms … if …”

“No, Edward. I trust you. I only ever wanted to be with you,” she whispered, rolling her hips over mine. “Now, we can share this. No barriers.” She blinked at me, her eyes shimmering and a tear falling down her cheek. “No regrets. Only love.”  She grasped my hardness and placed me at her entrance. She slid down my cock, whispering against my lips, “I love you, Edward.”

I kissed her back, pouring all the love I felt for her into that kiss. “I love you so much, Bella,” I murmured. She cried and we moved together, sharing her body and truly making love, no barriers, no conditions and hopefully a happily ever after. Feeling her without the condom was more than I could ever expect. I felt every contraction of her muscles, and how wet she was. “You feel so fucking amazing, Bella,” I whispered against her lips.

“So, do you, Edward,” she said, grinding her hips against mine. “Every inch of you is made for me, love.” I sat up, holding her tightly against my body and we moved together, coming together in the most intimate of ways. My fingers ran along her back while her hands caressed my face. We stared into each other’s eyes and I felt truly at peace, loved and happy. Yes, we had a long way to go before our lives would settle, but as long as I had Bella by my side, I could do anything.

“Bella, I’m … I feel … I’m …” I rambled.

“Come, baby,” she said, kissing me and rolling her body sinuously over mine. “Come inside me. Make me yours.” At her breathy command, my body twitched and I spilled inside her. She kissed my forehead, my cheeks and sweetly brushed her lips over mine. Her eyes were soft, swirling with love and contentment. “I love you, Edward. Thank you … for saving me, baby, in more ways than one.”

“You saved me, too, Bella,” I said, brushing her hair back and running my fingers down her spine. “I … I never thought I’d be able to say that I loved you.”

“Well, now you can,” she breathed. She eased off my body and pushed me back, curling up to my side, being careful of my ribs. “I can, too and I’m going to, as much as possible.” Bella looked up at me, smiling brightly. “I love you. I’ve always loved you. I will always love you.”

I kissed her and held her tightly. “I love you, too, beautiful. I’m never letting you go.”

**BPOV**

We spent the night in Chicago, ringing in the New Year with orgasms. We’d made love several more times and it was more magical than the first time. Feeling him without any sort of barriers was nothing short of amazing. He was big, but gentle when he made love to me. I knew he was hurting from his injuries and his bruises along his torso were a stark reminder of what he was dealing with. So, I pampered him the following morning in my shower and massaged his back, which was still riddled with knots.

After our shower, I emptied the fridge and turned off all the appliances. Edward was lugging my suitcases to the car. I wanted to do it, but he said he was not completely incapable. He kissed my nose and brought my shit down to the garage. When he came back, I locked up my condo and we went down to the office, informing the building manager of my extended absence.

We drove back to Lake Geneva, arriving back at my parents’ house just after the sun had set. I went inside, wanting to check on Mom, but she was napping. I went to her room and saw her resting, curled against my father. He smiled sadly at me, holding her tightly.

After the new year, Edward went back to the garage. He worked with Emmett, cleaning up the damages in the garage from his attack. Rosalie, as far I knew, was making herself scarce because of her mouth. She felt guilty for what she’d said to me and was working at the trade school full time. Edward used the money from the creditors to completely overhaul the garage, plus pay back some of his debts. He was still struggling, but it wasn’t as bad as before. I still offered to be an investor, but he declined, not wanting to mix up our relationship with his business.

A month passed. Edward moved back into his apartment behind the garage, much to my dismay. However, in that past month, my mother had gotten progressively worse, now needing almost twenty-four-hour care from a nurse. I wanted him to stay, but he was being respectful of my family. So, I moved back into my childhood bedroom and worked with the nurse to care for my mother, who slept more than anything, only having a few moments of lucidity, when the morphine wasn’t pumping through her system.

On Valentine’s Day, I was sitting with my mom. Dad was out getting her roses. He kept fresh flowers in their room, wanting to surround her with beauty and life. I was reading some smutty romance novel out loud, editing the love scenes. When I replaced the word ‘cock’ with ‘member’, my mom snorted. “You and I both know that is not what’s written on the page, Bella,” she teased.

“I know you picked this, Mom, but I do not feel comfortable saying the word ‘cock’ in front of you,” I snickered, taking her hand and rubbing her bony knuckles.

“I’d rather you be getting some cock from that handsome man of yours,” Mom said, her eyes sparkling. “When was the last time you had a date with him?”

“Um, prom?” I replied, wrinkling my nose. “I mean, with you being sick, his attack and him trying to rebuild his garage? Life has been hectic.”

“Bella, I love you, but you need to go out with your man,” Mom chided. “You can’t be my nursemaid until I croak.”

“Mom, I don’t want …” I whimpered. “I love you and I don’t want to waste any time. You’re awake and lucid. These moments are few and far between, Mom.”

“Okay, let me put it another way. I have a date with your father,” Mom said, arching a hairless brow. Her head was covered with downy peach fuzz, white and growing in clumps. “I love you, baby girl, but go out with Edward. I’ll have you know that Charlie is on his way, in cahoots with your boyfriend. He’s worried. Your father’s worried. I’m worried.”

“Mom …” I cried. “I can’t. I wasn’t here for so long and now? I can’t leave you.”

“I know, love, but you need to have some fun. Forget the medicine and sadness here,” she said. “Consider it a request from your dying mother. Please, baby girl?” I pursed my lips, not wanting to go. “Come on. There’s a new dress for you in your room. I had Anita help me order it for you. Go shower and curl your hair.” She crossed her arms over her chest, daring me to defy her. “You’re not going to win, Bella. You’re going out.”

I sighed, getting up and kissing her cheek. “I’m going, but I’m not happy about it, Mom.”

“You may not be, but Edward will be,” Mom sang.

I showered, taking my time and shaving everything. When I was done, I blew dried my hair and curled it, tossing it into a low ponytail, hanging over my shoulder. I put on the burgundy dress along with a pair of nude heels. Applying some perfume, I walked over to my mom’s room. Dad was there, holding her hand and he smiled brightly when I stepped inside. “Oh, Bells, you look beautiful,” he said. “Edward isn’t going to know what hit him! What do you think, Rennie?”

“My baby girl is always beautiful,” Mom breathed, her voice tired. “Have fun and don’t come home. Make love to your handsome man.”

“Mom!” I laughed.

“What? I know you’re not a virgin,” Mom giggled, her eyes drugged and her smile lazy. “You need some cock and I’m not talking about the cock in a book.”

“Rennie,” Dad choked out, pleading with her to stop. “I don’t need to know this.” He shook his head, smiling at me “Edward should be here soon, sweetie.”

As he said that, the doorbell rang. I squeaked, hugging both of them and darting down the stairs. Anita opened the door and I saw Edward. He was there, dressed in a charcoal gray suit, white shirt and burgundy tie. His hair was cut and he looked like a super model, with chiseled looks and strong jaw. He saw me, blinking slowly and grinning crookedly. I blushed as he walked over to me, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. Pulling a single rose from behind his back, he kissed me. “Happy Valentine’s Day, beautiful.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” I breathed. “You look … shit, there aren’t words to describe how hot you look, Edward.”

“Your dad took me shopping,” he laughed, shifting uncomfortably. “I had one suit and it was filled with moth holes and too small.”

“Why would he …?” I asked. Then I realized, my mom’s funeral. “Never mind.”

“It was a couple of reasons,” he said, grabbing a coat from the closet and helping me into it. “First off, I’m meeting with some investors to expand the garage. With that money from the mortgage company, I was able to make some headway with my business. Your dad introduced me to a few interested people and I was working with him to build a business plan, describing my expansion plans, which includes possibly moving the garage.”

“Where?” I asked. He just smiled and kissed my lips. “Edward? Tell me!”

“I will, when we get to the restaurant,” he said, guiding me out of the house and to my repaired car.

“What? How? Edward, when?” I babbled.

“Once we got the garage repaired and I was finally able to look at it, I took the time to really repair it,” he said, helping me into the passenger seat.

“I can’t drive her?” I pouted as I took his hand, sliding into the leather seat.

“You get to keep her after tonight. I just wanted one more time to drive her,” he quipped, jogging to the other side and grinning like a little boy as he turned her over. “So much power in such an amazing car.” He expertly shifted into drive and drove us out of my parents’ neighborhood. He drove us through town, holding my hand and humming quietly with the music playing on the radio. He pulled up to an expensive Italian restaurant, La Bella Italia. I poked his bicep, arching a brow. “What? Your dad said it was your favorite restaurant growing up because it had your name on it.”

“That’s true,” I giggled. Edward valeted the car and we walked into the restaurant. We were led back to a semi-private table and Edward ordered us a bottle of my favorite wine. “Now, why else did my dad buy you a suit?”

“The first reason was the investors,” he said. “I wanted to look the part and not like some scrub. I was willing to put it on my credit card, but Charlie insisted since he was the one who kidnapped me this afternoon.” He sipped his wine, taking my hand and his smile faded. “The second reason was Jasper. I’ve been called to testify against him in March. He’s been charged with some pretty significant crimes, including my assault and attack on my business.”

“When did you get the subpoena?” I asked. “I’m sorry, Edward. I’ve been so wrapped up …”

“Bella, I get it,” he smiled, kissing my pulse point. “Your mom … she’s not doing well. She sleeps more than she’s awake and she can’t get comfortable.” I nodded, a few tears slipping from my eyes. “My mom was the same way toward the end.”

“The end?” I squeaked. “I need …”

“Bella,” he whispered, taking my hand and pulling me into his lap. “I’m sorry.”

“I have to be with her,” I sobbed. “I’ve missed so much.” He held me, kissing my neck and cradling me close to his muscular body.

“Your mom wanted you to have fun, to forget about her problems,” he said. “She saw how much her illness was weighing on you. Bella, she loves you and she wants you to be happy. Seeing us together, that makes her happy. I love you and I want to make this better for you. I’m here for you. Give your mother the solace of you being happy.”

“How can I be happy with her gone?” I asked.

“I thought the same thing, Bella. I was lost and empty until I got to know you,” he said. “But, you smiled at me. In high school, you talked to me and after your car accident, we built a friendship. I didn’t feel alone. I felt something. I wasn’t numb. I was happy. And when we went to prom? That was the best night of my life. I had the most beautiful girl on my arm and she was mine. We danced as prom king and queen. It was … _everything_. I held that memory in my mind. It kept me sane when my life imploded. You were my light in the darkness.” He kissed me, pressing his forehead against mine. “Now? It’s my turn to be your light, be your rock.” He lifted my hand, brushing his lips over my pulse point. “Family isn’t determined by blood, but relationships. You’re my family now. Just like Emmett is my brother and Rose is my sister.”

“Am I a sister?” I quipped, giving him a watery grin.

“Hell no,” he snickered. “You’re my soul mate, Bella.”

I sighed, hugging him close and allowing him to comfort me, but that was short lived. My cell phone rang from my purse and I saw my dad’s number. “Hello?”

“I’m sorry, Bella,” he said. “I know you and Edward had an evening planned, but you need to come back. Your mom … she’s …”

“I’m on my way,” I cried. Edward flagged down the waitress and thrust some money into her hands. “Edward … that’s too much.”

“Bullshit, I don’t care. We need to get you home,” he said, helping me into my coat and making our way back out to the car.

Edward carefully drove us back to my parents’ home and the car barely stopped when I opened the door. I sprinted inside and into my mom’s room. My dad was by her side, holding her hand and tears streaming down his face. “Daddy?” I whispered.

He shook his head and looked, despondently at my mom. She wasn’t moving. Her body was unnaturally still. Edward stood behind me, catching me as I fell to my knees. “No! No! No!” I cried. He didn’t say anything, but he held me as I sobbed, mourning the loss of my mother. Despite the distance I’d admittedly put between us, she was my best friend. “She can’t be gone. Daddy!”

He got up from my mom’s side and he sat down on the floor with me, holding me as I cried. Both Edward and Charlie held me. We stayed together until there was a ring at the doorbell. My dad got up, kissing my forehead and speaking to Edward. I didn’t understand them. I was too upset to even fathom what they’d said. Edward helped me up and walked me to the seat my father was in when I came into their room. I looked at her, seeing how much the disease had ravaged her. “I don’t know what to say, Edward.” I reached for her hand. “She’s still warm. Maybe …”

“She’s gone, beautiful,” he said, covering her up with a cashmere throw. “I’m sorry, Bella. Your mother loved you so much.”

“I loved her, too,” I sniffled. He kissed Renee’s forehead and turned to leave. “Where are you going?”

“To give you a moment, love,” he said. “You need to say good bye.”

“Don’t go. I can’t … I can’t do this alone,” I murmured. He nodded, picking me up and keeping me on his lap. I began babbling, talking about how much I missed her when I was gone and how much I will miss her now that she was no longer with us. I wanted her to be with me when I got married, have a grandchild, and everything in between.

“She will be, Bella,” Edward whispered. “She’ll always watch over you. She may not be with you in body, but in your heart, in spirit, she’ll be with you. In a way, she brought us together.”

“She did,” I sniffled. “She was so insistent on me coming home.”

“Can I say a few things?” Edward asked. I nodded and he took her hand. “Mrs. Swan … sorry, Renee … I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to make your daughter happy. Right now? She’s sad and she’s going to miss you. I understand that. I felt the same way when my mother died, but it was Bella who made me smile again. You were a wonderful mother and I love you. You made me feel like I was a part of a family for the first time in a long time. I will never forget that. I will miss you, but I promise to take care of your baby girl. I love her more than my own life.” He removed his hand from hers and put something around my wrist. “Your mom gave me this, and insisted that I give it to you tonight.”

I looked down and saw beautiful charm bracelet. One of the most prominent charms was a faceted heart with a charm next to it that said, ‘More than my own life.’ “Edward,” I breathed. I’d seen this bracelet on her wrist several times. It was a gift from dad. “But …”

“She wanted you to have it, love,” he said, nuzzling me close. “She knew her time was coming to an end. She wanted to know that her little girl was cared for, protected and loved. I may not be a millionaire, but what I lack in funds, I …”

“Thank you,” I whispered, kissing him and looking down at my mother’s body. She appeared to be smiling and her body at rest. “Both of you, thank you.”

“Bella,” said Charlie. “These men are here to take your mom to the morgue. I’ll make arrangements with the funeral parlor after the issue a death certificate.”

“Keep her warm and don’t remove the blanket,” I said. “It was her favorite.”

“We will, miss,” said the shorter man. “We’ll take excellent care of her.” Edward led me out of the room, keeping me in my bedroom as the men loaded up my mom into a waiting ambulance. I cried, clinging to him, not knowing what to do. So, I cried.

**EPOV**

Renee’s funeral was beautiful, fitting for a loving, wonderful woman. Bella was a mess, barely keeping it together. She wore her mother’s wedding ring on her right hand and a black dress, plus the bracelet that Renee had insisted I give to my girl on Valentine’s Day. I was one six pall bearers, along with Emmett, Peter, and three cousins from Charlie’s side of the family.

Charlie was faring better, but he was sad and lost. He felt needed when Bella cried, holding her as she would lose it. If it wasn’t him, she clung to me and I felt her heart break, but I understood her pain. I’d lost both of my parents and I know how awful it was, but I vowed I would never abandon her. She pleaded for me to stay with her and I did, falling asleep in a guest room, but waking up when Bella would sneak into bed with me.

A month passed and Bella had started seeing a therapist to deal with her grief. She hated being so lost all the time and so she found a name of a therapist, who specialized in grief counseling. Sometimes she went on her own. Other times, she brought her father with her. He was turning to the bottle and I saw a lot of my father’s self-destructive behavior in his actions. I didn’t want Bella to be alone in the world like me. So, with both of our pleading, he agreed to go and his drinking slowed down significantly.

The trial for Jasper had been pushed back in light of his mother’s passing. He put on a big show about missing the whole thing. The judge took pity on him and allowed him to go to his mother’s grave and continued the case. Instead of going to trial in March, it was slated for early May. It still didn’t look good for him. No matter how you sliced it, he was going to spend time in a federal lock-up, with his father-in-law as his celly.

When I wasn’t with Bella at her parents’ home, I was working at my garage and growing my business. Money was rolling in once the repairs were completed to the garage and I was finally able to pay off all my debts. I was also able to hire two recent graduates from the trade school. They worked part-time, acting as apprentices with either me or Emmett, learning on the job and giving Cullen Towing a fresh perspective.

I was working on a car that had been in an accident recently. Word had gotten out how I made Bella’s Porsche better than new and I was hot commodity for all of the specialty, foreign cars in the area. My only other competition, Paul’s Garage and Towing, they didn’t have the expertise or manpower to work on the foreign vehicles, so they came to me. And with those expensive cars came big bills. While I was trying to rebuild the engine in a Jaguar, I heard the distinct sound of heels on my concrete floor. I stood up, wiping my hands on the rag next to me. Bella walked toward me, holding a picnic basket. I smiled crookedly at her. She grinned shyly in response. “Hey, beautiful,” I cooed.

“Can you take a break?” she asked. “I made you lunch.”

I looked at the clock. The owner of the Jag wouldn’t be there until late this afternoon for an update. “I can, my love. Let me just …” I said, wiggling my fingers.

“I’ll meet you in the apartment,” she said, making her way toward the back.

“Seth?” I called.

“Yeah, boss?” he replied.

“I’m taking my lunch.  I’ll be back in an hour, man,” I said. “Can you handle changing the oil on the Malibu and rotating the tires on the Navigator?”

“Sure, Edward,” he said. “What about that beauty?” He pointed to the hunter green Jag I was working on.

“That’s mine, kid,” I snickered. “Hands off. No drooling on the clear coat.”

“Damn,” he chuckled. “Understood.”

I shook my head, walking to the back and scouring my hands. Bella found a cleanser that could effectively remove all of the grease from my hands and under my nails, without peeling off a layer of skin. The guys gave me shit about it, until they tried it and we bought that shit in gallons. Plus, my hands were soft, like a baby’s ass, minus the nasty grease stains. Peeling off my coveralls, I went into my apartment. Bella had set up the table with some plates, antipasto, salad, some pasta and soda. “Wow, beautiful. What’s the occasion?” I asked.

“I wanted to surprise you,” she smiled. “Besides, we never got to finish our meal at Bella Italia. I’ve been craving carbs, though, my ass is thinking otherwise.”

I pulled her into my arms, arching a brow. “Your ass is perfect, Bella,” I growled, kissing her forehead. She pouted and I bent down, pressing my lips to hers. “Better?”

“Always,” she said, pushing me into the chair. We made our plates and devoured the meal. It was delicious and decadent. We talked about her morning session with her therapist and the time she spent with Charlie. He was going through Renee’s closet, preparing to donate her clothing to Goodwill, but wanted to ask Bella if she wanted anything. We were cleaning up lunch when she slid up on the counter of my galley kitchen. “So, I’ve been thinking.”

“Should I be worried?” I asked, trying to make light of my frantically stammering heart.

“I don’t think so,” she said, her nose wrinkled. “Here’s what I’ve been thinking about … I want to quit my job with Peter. I love what I do, but I was chained to my desk. I lived and breathed for my job and it made the relationships with my family dwindle to nothing. Yes, part of that was my immaturity and needing to stay from you.”

“Bella …”

“But, that’s all Jasper’s fault,” she growled. “I know you’re starting to get your head above water with the garage. I’m so proud of you for what you’re doing.”

“Well, your marketing plan helped out. Who knew that having a Facebook page and website would make that big of a difference?” I snickered. She smacked my arm. “Seriously, though, I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“I’m happy to do it,” she smiled. “And, well, I was thinking, that, perhaps … we could start something new. For Dad, being here is too painful for him. He’s looking to put the house on the market, possibly by the end of the year. He’s looking for a new place to live and he’s in love with the Pacific Northwest. It’s closer to his side of the family, his cousins and siblings. I want to be close to him, Edward. My dad may have made mistakes, but he’s … lonely. He’s all I have left of my family.” She shook her head. “Anyway, after the trial, I’m planning on going back to work, close out my accounts and start fresh. I’ll need to stay in Chicago while that’s happening.”

“I get what you’re saying, but what about the garage?” I asked. “I would hate for me to put in all this work, get out from that mound of debt, only to walk away?”

“I’m thinking a franchise,” she smiled. “Emmett can keep working here in the original Cullen Towing and we open up another one where we move. I don’t know anything about this, but I know about marketing and advertising. I can help you get it set up, plus opening up my own advertising firm.”

“Help? As in financially?” I questioned. “Bella, I told you, I don’t want your money.”

“No, help you as in spreading the word, like I did with this place,” she said. “We’ve got time. I’m thinking that by next Christmas, we could start looking for a place close to my dad, once he decides where he’s going. Consider it?”

“I’ll think about it,” I nodded. “But, I want to get over the hurdle of Jasper’s trial first. I don’t know what they want from me.”

She pulled me closer and kissed me, her eyes lighting up, genuinely for the first time since her mother’s passing. Her legs wrapped around my waist and she grinned. “I love you and I’ll be with you, baby. I promise.” She grinned seductively. “Do you have time for a nooner? I miss having you inside me, handsome.”

“For you? Anything,” I growled, scooping her up and dragging her to my bedroom. We had several ‘nooners.’ It was fucking fabulous.  

**BPOV**

I was sitting outside of the courtroom, staring at paperwork but not really seeing the words. Edward was inside testifying against Jasper, my asshole, loser of a brother. Charlie was sitting next to me, glowering at Alice, who was holding a squirming bundle. It was as clear as day that the baby was not Jasper’s. My brother, while an asshole, had the same fair skin as me, with blonde hair and blue eyes, taking after my mom’s looks. The baby had toffee colored skin with black curls and dark eyes. Alice had fucked around my brother, which was poetic justice, to be perfectly honest.

Alice looked over at me, her eyes narrowed and her face pinched. “This is your fault, Isabella,” she hissed.

“Excuse me?” I scoffed. “Jasper’s indiscretions are not my fault, Alice. He made his bed and now he has to pay for the consequences. Just like you do … who’s going to pay for your baby? Your daddy and husband are going to jail. As far as I know, all of your assets are frozen. You have no right to point fingers, Alice. I’m not even going to continue this conversation. You’re not my family.”

“This is your nephew,” Alice said, “and your first grandchild, Charlie.”

“No, he isn’t,” Dad growled. “You think you can fuck with me, you’ve got another thing coming, little girl. That baby is not Jasper’s and don’t even think about trying to ask for help from us. We won’t give it to you. When my son decided to … to hurt my daughter by meddling in her life all those years ago and again at Christmas, it was too much.” He stood up and smoothed his suit coat. “I’m going to get some coffee. I need to get out of here.”

He walked away, sneering at Alice. She looked abashed and put the baby back into the stroller. I just shook my head, reading over some files that Peter had sent over to my condo. It was the last act I’d be doing as the senior vice president of his company. I telecommuted for a couple of weeks, working with my replacement, who was not as ‘with it’ as me, but would do a fine job. I also spoke with Peter about starting my own advertising firm. He gave me some suggestions since that’s how he got his start in corporate America. My degree was in finance, but I also had a minor in graphic design and took many classes during my MBA in advertising, as well. I loved that aspect of my job, the creativity behind it. Building Edward’s online presence really ignited that passion for me and the up-tick in his business was a clear indicator that I knew what I was doing.

Dad came back a half hour later. Alice took her child and tried to push him onto my dad, but he had none of it. After that, she left, muttering that she had to feed Charles Jr. Dad sat back, his feet crossed at the ankles. Despite our recent loss of Mom, he looked good, albeit tired. “Is it wrong that I don’t care what happens to Jasper?” Dad asked, spinning his wedding band.

“I washed my hands of him a long time ago, Dad. Jasper isn’t a good guy. He never was,” I replied. “Jasper was sneaky and conniving, always looking for a shortcut.”

“That’s what the board of directors said to me when they called me in after they’d voted to fire him,” Dad sighed, scrubbing his face. “If only you …”

“I don’t want it, Dad. Even if I did, I saw how much your job cost you. Your relationship with mom with the long hours, being an absentee father and the never-ending stress – it’s too high a cost,” I said.

“When did you get to be so smart?” Dad quipped, his mustache twitching.

“I’ve always been smart, Dad,” I snickered. “I get that from you.”

“You got the best parts of me and your mother, Bells,” he sighed. “I’m proud of you, of what you do, what you are doing and the future you’re creating for yourself.” He took my hand, holding it between his. “And I can see how much you love Edward. It’s to deny the feelings the two of you had. I saw it when you were in high school and I naively believed what Jasper had said, that Edward was with you for your money.”

“Edward was my friend, when I needed one. When my friends abandoned me after the car accident because of some stitches and a broken wrist, I should have realized …” I shrugged. “Edward was there for me. He took me to prom and made me feel like a princess. Despite the drama with my ‘best friends’, we were crowned prom king and queen and it was the best night of my life, until Christmas Eve.”

“I don’t want to know,” Dad groaned as the door opened. Edward walked out, wearing his sleek suit and a burgundy tie. He was speaking with the prosecuting attorney, shaking hands and smiling. We stood up and I ran over to him, hugging him tightly. “How’d it go?” Dad asked, but he looked over to the door as Jasper walked out with an older man.

Jasper’s glare was piercing as he looked at us. There was hatred swirling in his eyes, but I twined my fingers with Edward and gave as good as he got. His attorney tugged on him, hissing at him angrily and they walked away, Jasper’s posture defeated.

“Well?” I pressed.

“Jasper … he spread rumors about how I swindled people at the garage. That’s why my customer base dried up,” Edward said. “He also … he tried to convince Paul, the other major garage in town, to help him, but Paul saw him for what he was and he refused to do so.”

“With Edward’s testimony to his attack, the extortion of Paul and everything else, Jasper is not in a good position,” said prosecuting attorney. “Even his father-in-law is realizing his issue and he’s cut a deal, testifying on our behalf with corroboration from evidence, receipts and such.”

“So, what now?” Dad asked.

“Jasper is going to testify on his own behalf since his character witnesses, his wife and father, both refused to appear,” the attorney smirked.

“I thought you couldn’t refuse a subpoena,” I said, blinking over to dad.

“I said, quite plainly, that I couldn’t tell the truth on the stand, and lying about how great my son is, when he’s nothing but an entitled, self-serving asshole. I didn’t want to be sent to jail for perjury,” Dad smirked. “And communications between husband and wife is privileged.”

“How did you know that?” Edward asked.

“I’ve been watching a lot of _Law and Order_ ,” he snickered.

“Well, we’re adjourned for today. Jasper takes the stand tomorrow morning and then, it’s in the hands of the judge since it’s a bench trial. I’ll call you, Edward, when the verdict is ready.” They shook hands and he walked away, leaving us in the rotunda of the courthouse.

“Do you want to go out to eat?” Dad asked. “My treat. I’ve got a hankering for Lawry’s.”

“That’s because you want to eat your weight in cow,” I sighed. “It’s not good for your heart, Dad.”

“After today, I’ll go back on my diet. Let me eat my beef,” Dad wheedled. “Besides, Edward wants cow, too, right?”

“Uh, sure,” Edward laughed. “Yum.” I rolled my eyes, tossing my stuff into my briefcase.

We went to dinner, feeling light and relaxed. There was no stress hanging over Edward’s shoulders with his business and I was working my way out of the company. Dad was still sad, missing his wife, but his smiles were more genuine and he really got along well with Edward, who had the same sense of humor as my father. Despite their differences, Edward and Charlie were two sides of the same coin and I could see how much Edward respected my father and my dad loved my boyfriend, becoming a father he needed.

After eating half of a cow, Edward and I went back to my condo, while my dad stayed in his corporate condo he kept in the city, since he was still on the board of directors of his company. Though, after the trial, dad would be tendering his resignation, selling his ownership and walking away for a quieter life, in a location still to be determined, but he’d narrowed it down to a handful of spots in the Pacific Northwest.

Edward and I made love, needing the reassurance of each other from the tumultuous day. We fell asleep, naked and clinging to each other and happy.

**EPOV**

Several days had passed since I gave my testimony against Jasper. Things were wrapped up and the attorneys called me, along with Bella and Charlie, to hear the verdict. I was pacing in the rotunda of the courthouse, waiting for court to be adjourned. Bella was sitting, her legs crossed and her foot bobbing anxiously. Charlie was leaning against the doorway, his jaw clenched. The attorneys came and we went into the courtroom. It had been a closed trial, only open to the witnesses and attorneys. The gallery was now going to be filled with my family, Alice and Jasper’s son and a handful of reporters.

With Jasper’s father-in-law taking a plea and going to jail, testifying against him, the case got a lot of hype. To put it simply, Jasper was fucked.

It was bittersweet.

Bitter for Jasper.

Sweet for me.

_And I’m not celebrating … wait, he hasn’t been found guilty yet._

“All rise,” barked the bailiff. Bella took my hand and the stern judge, Judge Annette Petrovsky, came ambling in. She grunted and we sat back down.

“I’ve taken the time to review the evidence brought against Jasper Swan. With the testimony from the witnesses, on both sides,” she said with derision, shooting a glance at Jasper, “I’ve come to the following conclusion. Jasper Swan, please rise.” He stood up, tugging on his suit and jutting his chin out defiantly, with a smug grin on his face. “I’m not going to belabor the point. Jasper Swan, you’re a despicable human being, only thinking of yourself and never of your family, friends and coworkers. Your moral compass is nonexistent and I find you guilty of all charges that were brought against you.”

“What?!” Jasper barked.

“You’re guilty, Mr. Swan and I’d hate to add a contempt citation on top of that,” Judge Petrovsky growled. “Sentencing will be scheduled in a month. The defendant is hereby reminded to Cook County Corrections until sentencing. Court is adjourned!” She banged the gavel, smirking as she got up and disappeared in the back of the courtroom. Jasper began bellowing and his wife started crying, tears streaming down her pale face.

Bella, Charlie and I shook hands with the prosecuting attorney, leaving the courtroom as Jasper was dragged away by the court officers. Shocked, Charlie decided to head back home. I decided to spend the weekend with Bella before I drove back. On Sunday, Bella and I were walking in Millennium Park, doing the touristy thing. She was showing me her city before she’d move back home with Charlie. No decisions were made about whether or not we’d go to the Pacific Northwest with Charlie, or stay in Lake Geneva. The one thing we had was time. Bella had to wrap up things at her job, finish training her replacement and then she’d be free to make whatever decisions she wanted.

I was the hold back.

Two months after Jasper’s guilty verdict and subsequent incarceration for the rest of his natural life, Bella put her condo on the market and she moved back to Lake Geneva. Business was going well. So, well, that I was looking to possibly remove the apartment to expand the garage, but I didn’t have a place to stay. Well, I could have stayed with Bella, but I didn’t want to wear out my welcome. They were in the process of cleaning out the house, preparing it for sale after the first of the year.

“Edward?” called Emmett. “Dude, come here, man.” I got up from the desk, making my way to the garage. He was flipping through the mail. “There’s a letter from some attorney’s office.” He handed it to me.

I took it and opened it, pulling out a check and a letter. “Holy shit,” I breathed.

“What? You win the lottery?” Emmett snorted.

“Um, pretty damn close to it,” I answered. “Jasper Swan was responsible for the downturn of the garage and some civil court judge found him liable to pay me back any loss wages. According to this, I have almost ten years of lost wages, taking inflation and such into account.” I continued reading. “This money is from Al Brandon’s now dismantled banking empire, paying it back.”

“Who’s Al Brandon?” Emmett asked.

“The head of Brandon Banking and Jasper’s father-in-law,” I said. “This certified check is for the rebuilding of my business, expanding it and improving it.”

“Dude, you can’t expand it any further. I think you should take this money and franchise this place,” Emmett smirked. “You said yourself that being here is painful, with the loss of your parents and all of the trauma of what Jasper did with his asshole-like tendencies.”

“Felon-like tendencies,” I snorted. I looked at the check, shocked at the amount on the check. “I’m going to put this into the bank and think about it. For now? I need you to work on the Range Rover. I’ve got to finish the body work on that Ferrari.”

**BPOV**

It was bittersweet. I was putting up Christmas decorations in my dad’s house. It was the last thing we’d celebrate, at Mom’s insistence from her will, at the house. We’d put the house on the market and Charlie was moving to a small town called Forks in Washington State. Edward and I had yet to make any decisions, but I was looking at homes in Lake Geneva as well as in Port Angeles, a larger town an hour from Forks. I don’t think I’d be able live in Forks. It was … yeah … too fucking small.

“Bells, who’s coming tonight?” Dad asked. “I know you told me, but I want to make sure I have enough steaks!”

“Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Seth and his girlfriend, Claire,” I answered, lighting some candles and flitting around the house in one of my favorite dresses. I also made sure there was appetizers in the living room. As I was working around the living room, I turned on some holiday music and smiled when I saw headlights flash across the snowy driveway. “They’re here, Dad!”

“Good! This place is too quiet with just you,” Dad quipped, walking over to me and smacking my arm with a towel.

“I’m not quiet,” I giggled.

“Oh, right. You’d have to be home first,” Dad teased. “You spend more time at Edward’s than here.”

“Living with my dad kind of kills my game, Dad,” I deadpanned. “Plus, Edward respects you too much to do anything under your roof. And I respect him for that, so I pretty much go to his place so I can …”

“I do not want to know about your sex life, Isabella,” Dad growled as he opened the door. “In my mind, you’re still a virgin.” He smiled at Edward, hugging him tightly. “Son! You clean up good.”

“Thanks, Charlie,” he said. “And thank you for hosting.”

“It was my wife’s wish that this house had one more Christmas celebration since the last one was … well, it sucked,” Dad said. “We wanted this house to be filled with laughter, celebration and joy, not sadness.”

“Agreed,” Edward replied. “This is my best friend and business partner, Emmett McCarty, and his fiancée Rosalie Hale.”

“A pleasure,” Dad beamed, shaking Emmett’s hand and kissing Rosalie on the cheek. Emmett handed me a bag and hugged me, picking me up and winked at me. Rosalie stiffly hugged me. We’d never be friends, but we were at least cordial with each other. Her words had hurt me and she was ashamed of how she acted.

“And this is Seth Clearwater and his girlfriend Claire Buchanan,” Edward introduced. “Seth started working for us about six months ago.”

“I’ve learned so much,” Seth beamed.

“Well, come in! Come in! Do any of you want anything to drink? Beer? Wine?” Dad asked, gesturing them inside. We took their coats, putting them into my dad’s office. The guys requested beer while Rose and Claire asked about wine. We decided to open up a bottle of white wine, settling into the living room and chattering about everything, nothing and anything in between. I was sitting next to Edward, practically on his lap. His hands were idly running along my arms and his nose traced my jaw. Every so often, his lips wrapped around my earlobe. “I love you, Bella,” he’d whisper. I shuddered against him, the butterflies assaulting my belly. Dad watched us, with a smile on his face and his eyes wistful. I just snuggled closer, threading my fingers with Edward’s and enjoying our family Christmas gathering.

It really was true … blood did not make family, relationships did. These people were my family. I loved most of them. Rose, she was _okay_ , but I respected her for wanting to protect Edward, but the way she did it was cruel.

Dad made a delicious meal of steaks. “I love my beef and I know Edward loves his cow, too!” Dad laughed. Though, it was Emmett who devoured two rib eyes, proclaiming it was the best meal he’d had. Ever.

After dinner, Dad shooed us out of the kitchen and said he’d make coffee and pull out the trays of cookies I’d made. Edward took my hand and led me outside, wearing his coat and stepping out into a winter wonderland. “Is there a reason why we’re out here?” I asked.

“I wanted a moment alone with my beautiful girl,” he said.

“We are going to the guest house,” I snickered.  “After everyone leaves, of course and then we’ll be alone.”

“Hmmm, true and I fully plan on enjoying every moment of that,” he purred, tugging me into his arms. “But, I wanted to give you your Christmas present.”

“Edward, we agreed … no presents,” I pouted. Even though, I’d gotten him a new tool kit and several other items, in the form of lingerie and a weekend away in some tropical climate.

“I know that you broke that agreement. It seems only fair that I do the same,” he quipped. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, brightly wrapped in green paper and a red bow. “Merry Christmas, love.”

I kissed him, giving him a wry grin. “Thank you, baby,” I replied. I unwrapped the box and opened it, seeing two silver charms on a beaded silver chain. One charm was of my initial and the other was … “Mistletoe …” It was silver with pearls acting as the berries.

“Now, I can kiss you anytime I want,” he chuckled, taking it off and putting it around my neck.

“You don’t need a necklace or mistletoe to kiss me, Edward,” I giggled, looking at the necklace and smiling tenderly. “I love it. I love you.”

“Love doesn’t even come close, Bella,” he said, pressing his forehead to mine. “I’ve made a decision. I’m sorry about … I …” 

“Don’t apologize, Edward. Whatever you decide, I’m right there with you. I love you and I want to be with you,” I said, sliding my arms around his waist.

“I want to take a leap and franchise Cullen Towing. I’ve spoken to Emmett and he’s going to take over this garage while I go with you to Port Angeles? That’s the name of the town, right?” I nodded, throwing my arms around his neck. He chuckled. “Are you certain you can handle my grimy hands? Stained clothing?”

“I don’t care, Edward. It’s not the hands or the clothes that make you the man you are … it’s your heart,” I said, caressing his jaw. “My sexy mechanic.”

“My own personal mistletoe,” he beamed, pressing his lips to mine.

**A/N: We have one more chapter … the epilogue … with the promise of at least ONE more lemon. Thank you for reading! Oh, and a picture of Bella’s necklace is on my blog and on my Facebook page: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79. Leave me some holiday cheer, folks! Thanks for reading.**

 


	6. Epilogue

**Okay, I wanted to give back to my readers. Something light, fluffy and filled with some citrusy good times (and some drama). I posted something in my Facebook group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and I got some great ideas. Clo came up with an idea that really captured my attention and I think I can finish it in five chapters.  So, thank you to everyone who helped me brainstorm or offered me ideas. If I get a chance, I’ll work on writing those, too, but they would lend themselves to a longer story. I wanted something short and sweet.**

**We have one more chapter … the epilogue … with the promise of at least ONE more lemon.**

**Chapter Six: Epilogue**

**EPOV**

“This place has been closed, but on the market, since the owner took ill about six years ago. His family couldn’t keep up with it since they didn’t know anything about a garage or the business,” said the real estate agent, Lauren. I was walking around the large, run-down, garage in Port Angeles. “If they don’t have a buyer in the next month or so, the bank is going to repossess.”

“I know that feeling,” I snorted, checking the equipment and making mental note of what would need to be replaced and what could be salvaged. “Thankfully, I had a windfall and was able to climb out of that rut. I own a garage in Lake Geneva. My best friend is now running that garage while I’m expanding here.”

“Lake Geneva is a great deal away from Port Angeles,” quipped Lauren, who was a young woman with flowing blonde hair and she flirted with me relentlessly. “You’re going to be lonely, Mr. Cullen.”

“No, I won’t,” I said, plastering on a fake smile. “I’m moving here with my girlfriend.”

“You said girlfriend,” she purred, laying a hand on my forearm. “Not wife.”

“And the girlfriend will shove a stiletto into your eye if you don’t remove your grubby fingers off his arm,” Bella growled, sashaying into the garage and her brown eyes flashing. Lauren snatched her hand back, her eyes wide. Bella came over, threading her fingers with mine and glowering at the sales agent. “Seriously? You’re married. I see that ring on your finger. Or is that how close every deal?”

Lauren was fuming, but she blinked slowly and a forced smile spread over her face. “My apologies, Mr. Cullen. It was never my intention to …” she trailed off uncomfortably.

“I’m certain it wasn’t, but it would be wise for you to let me check out this place and discuss this with my girlfriend,” I said, tugging Bella toward the office and closing the door. I sighed when I saw the disarray of the office. “Damn, this place looks like a bomb went off in it.”

“That harpy,” Bella growled. “She was trying to dig her talons into you, Edward. I mean, really. Her tits are lopsided and her hair is so fried …”

“Bella, I’m yours,” I said, tugging her into my arms and kissing her sweetly. “That girl doesn’t even hold a candle to you.” Bella harrumphed, her fingers toying with my hair. “Look at me, beautiful.” She blinked up to me, her eyes still swirling with ire. “I love you. I’m with you and only with you. Are you with me?”

“It’s only ever been you,” she whispered, kissing me, her lips pliant against mine and her tongue dancing in my mouth. When she relaxed and melted against me, I pulled back, holding her in my arms. “Damn you and your voodoo.”

“You calmed down, didn’t you?” I snickered. She smacked my chest and looked her around, her nose wrinkled. “And you’re right about this place looking like a bomb went off.” She poked her nose into the filing cabinet and gasped. “Ugh, this is awful.”

“It is pretty bad, but it was a family-owned business. Something about this place makes it …” I smirked. I looked at the paperwork, wrinkling my nose. “It’s overpriced, though.”

“I agree,” Bella nodded. “Lauren’s silicone boobs must be leaking if she thinks she can get that amount. I asked around about what this property should be worth. From most of the realtors I’ve spoken with, half the amount would be appropriate.”

“I think I want to make an offer,” I said, thinking of the money in my bank account from Al Brandon. “This place reminds me a lot of the garage in Lake Geneva, but obviously bigger and in need of some TLC.” I sat down at the rickety desk and picked up a piece of paper, jotting down a few numbers. “I think that this would be a fair offer.” Bella sat down on my lap.

“Using the money from Brandon?” Bella asked. I nodded. “I’m shocked you even got anything. Usually situations like that, you’d be shit out of luck.” She pursed her lips. “What about the renovations, Edward?”

“A silent partner,” I whispered, kissing her shoulder. Charlie had spoken to me and he said that he wanted me to be successful. With Jasper’s fall from grace, Charlie still felt like he was responsible for what his son had done. I wouldn’t accept the money outright, but with a partnership, I’d be amenable to that. With his investment, I’d be able to renovate this place and make it what I wanted it to be. “I only wish I didn’t have to deal with Lauren.”

“You and me, both,” Bella sighed. “But, she’s the only real estate agent listed.” She shot a look at Lauren, who was craning her neck, trying to see in the office. “I wonder if she’s trying to see if we’re fucking in here.”

“We could give her a show,” I snickered, waggling my brows.

“Tempting as that may be, I’d rather wait until this place is completely scoured. There’s six years of dust in here and it’s making my allergies go bonkers,” Bella sniffled, her nose wrinkled. I chuckled, hugging her to my body and guiding her out of the office. Our hands were still twined and we made our way to Lauren.

“Well, what do you think?” she asked.

“I’d like to make an offer,” I replied, handing her the paper with what I felt would be a fair price. Lauren’s eyes widened and they dimmed. “You think I’m low-balling you.”

“This is not Lake Geneva, Mr. Cullen,” she said snidely.

“And you think I walked in here without doing my due diligence when it came to researching cost of living?” I argued. “This is a fair offer for this building. It’s in disrepair, out of date and in desperate need of a renovation. There’s a garage for sale in Tacoma, a little bigger than this and it’s for that amount. In Tacoma, closer to Seattle and much more up-to-date. I also bet that if I had it appraised …”

“Okay, okay,” Lauren snapped. “I’ll show it to the family and I’ll let you know. Do you have a phone number where I can reach you?” I handed her a card with my cell phone number on it. “I’ll be in touch.” She stiffly moved her arm and Bella and I walked out of the garage. We got into Bella’s new Range Rover SUV, driving to her newly-acquired office space for her advertising firm, Black Swan Advertising and Marketing.

When I told her that I wanted to ‘franchise’ and move out to Washington with her, things moved quickly. Charlie’s house sold quickly, being sold to some retired football player. Bella moved into my apartment, after she flew out with Charlie to help him purchase a new house in Forks. She also scoped out several properties for us in Port Angeles and put an offer on a storefront for her new job as an advertising executive. She started out by creating an online presence and things grew from there, with her ‘home base’ being in Port Angeles. She already had a staff of about ten people, all young advertising and marketing majors, working for her and she was quickly building a name for herself in the Pacific Northwest.

In the office, Bella checked on her employees while I worked on my laptop, a birthday present from Bella, making sure I had the finances to purchase the garage. I also checked my email, seeing an update from Emmett and Seth. My apartment had been demolished and the garage in Lake Geneva was now larger and still growing. Emmett had hired two more mechanics and Claire began working as a receptionist/officer manager. With Emmett at the reins, things were continuing to flourish, with another unexpected perk of ‘pimping’ rides becoming popular. So, one of the new hires, Xavier, focused his attention on specialty paints, trick kits and anything you could imagine making your car unique, just for you.

As I was sitting, making a list of everything that needed to be done to the garage, I felt my cell phone vibrate. It was a number I didn’t recognize, but it was local. “Edward Cullen,” I said.

“Mr. Cullen? This is Lauren Mallory,” she said, her voice pinched. “I’ve spoken with the family and they … they would like to meet with you. Or rather, the father would like to meet with you.”

“Okay. When?” I asked, my brows furrowed. It was an odd request.

“I have an address. They’re free any time,” Lauren said. “They’ll let you know about their decision.” Lauren prattled off some address in La Push, the Quileute reservation near Forks along with a phone number. I thanked her and  ended the call. Getting up, I found Bella in the ‘bull pen’ as she called it. It was the conference room where she’d pull in her employees to brainstorm. She was in there with two of her senior advertising geniuses, discussing one of her newest clients.

Bella looked up and smiled. “Did you hear back from Lauren?”

“I did. The family wants to meet with me,” I said. “I was planning on calling them, seeing when they’d want to meet with me. It’s at La Push.”

“My family is from there,” said one of the employees, Emily Uley. “My husband, Sam, is a peace officer for the Rez. Do you know who you’re seeing?”

I looked down at my notes. “Rebecca Black and Rachel Samoa,” I answered. “Their dad is William?”

“Billy,” Emily chuckled. “Billy Black. He’s a tribal elder, but he defied the people’s ways by working here in Port Angeles. He’s revered by the Quileute, along with his cousins, Old Quil and Harry. Billy’s been sick for a while. He’s got diabetes and can’t walk. His daughters didn’t know anything about the business. And, well, Rachel lives in Hawaii with her surfer husband.”

“Call them,” Bella squealed, her hands clapping excitedly. I nodded and spoke with Rebecca. Billy was intrigued with my offer and how I put Lauren into her place since she’d begrudgingly submitted to the family. After talking with Rebecca, I decided that I’d go over to their house today. Bella would hang out with her father, who was still unpacking his newly renovated, but much smaller home, while I met with Rebecca, Rachel and Billy.

Using the GPS, after I dropped off Bella at Charlie’s house, I drove to the reservation. Parking the SUV outside of a small red home, I got out and smoothed my hands on my jeans. I walked up to the porch, knocking on the rickety door. It opened and a small, but pretty woman opened it. “Edward Cullen?” she asked.

“That’s me,” I said, holding out my hand. She shook it and let me inside.

“Do you want something to drink?” she asked. “I’m Rebecca, by the way.”

“I’m good, thanks,” I chuckled.

“Give him some Vitamin R!” said a gruff voice from the back.

“Dad, you’re not supposed to drink,” Rebecca growled.

“I’m not. It’s for the guy who put the offer on my garage.” The voice came closer and an older man rolled into the living room in a wheelchair. His hair was almost nearly black, but his face was worn and he looked sickly. “You Edward?”

“Yes, sir,” I answered. We shook hands and he nodded to a ratty couch. I sat down, almost falling through the couch, but I managed to avoid that, by perching near the edge of the cushions. Rebecca came in with a can of beer for me and a glass of water for her dad. “Thank you for taking time to meet with me.”

“I wanted to meet you,” he said. “Billy Black and I used to own that garage. But, when I lost the use of my legs, I couldn’t keep working. I closed it and put it on the market. No one nibbled. You were the first one to see it in almost two years.” He sighed, looking at the can of beer in my hand. “You going to drink that?”

I chuckled, taking a sip of the beer and humming. “Good. It’s good.”

“Good, because I want the guy who buys my garage be able to drink,” Billy snickered.

“I drink, but my father was alcoholic, especially after my mom died and it led to his death,” I frowned. “I avoid drinking too much.”

“So, you’re an orphan?” Billy asked, his thick brows furrowed.

“Technically, yes. But I live here with my girlfriend of almost two years and her father. We live in Port Angeles while her dad lives in Forks,” I answered. “They’re my family and I want to be there for them. I love them more than anything.”

“I can respect that,” Billy frowned. “I lost my wife. She died in a car accident, trucking accident. It was tough for me to raise two girls without a mom, but with the people on the rez, it truly took a village.” He looked at me. “I think I know why no one came to the garage. That Lauren bitch … I hate that girl. Her tits were lopsided.”

“Dad!” Rebecca wailed from the kitchen. “You can’t say that shit!”

“Agreed, Dad,” said another woman. She looked almost exactly like Rebecca, but her hair was not long, but chopped in a sleek bob. She smiled at me. “I’m Rachel. I just got back from the store. You the guy who wants to buy the garage?”

“Yeah,” I said. “I own a garage in Lake Geneva. Third generation mechanic. I learned everything from my dad and grandfather. I hit a patch of really bad luck after my father’s death, but was able to bounce back. I won a settlement against the bank who owned the mortgage of my garage and was able to pay it off, plus have money left over. My best friend works in the garage in Lake Geneva and I’m expanding here. I saw your garage and I thought it was perfect. It’s run-down and is in need of some care, but I think I can bring it back to life.”

“I think you’re the right guy to do that,” Billy said. “I told Lauren that the price was too much. But, your offer is … it seems a little low. I want to work with you to make sure that this garage becomes yours.” He reached into his pocket and handed me a piece of paper. “Here’s my counter.”

It was my offer, plus a dollar. I laughed. “You drive a hard bargain, Billy.”

“Eh, I do try,” he shrugged. “Do you accept?”

“I do, sir,” I replied, shaking his hand.

“Excellent,” Billy beamed, his teeth blindingly white against his darker skin. “It’s a shame that we have to go through Lauren ‘Lopsided Tits’ Mallory. I don’t want her to get that commission.”

“Dad, you signed a contract,” Rachel chided. “And don’t make mention of her boobs. Jeeze!”

Billy rolled his eyes, reaching for an older phone, calling Lauren. He barked that he accepted my offer. We shook hands and he had a half can of beer in celebration. Within a month, the garage would be mine and I’d be able to begin renovations, opening, hopefully, by Bella’s birthday in September. I’d love to christen my new desk with my girl on her birthday. Giving her orgasms was always a favorite pastime of mine.

Must. Make. It. Happen.

My inner perv has demanded it!

**BPOV**

Once Edward closed on the garage, he began working on emptying it out, tossing out old, rusty equipment, shredding old paperwork and contacting contractors to renovate the garage. While he put in hours at the garage, I was putting hours in my office, building a name for myself in the advertising world. I focused on smaller businesses, making marketing affordable, but unique. The clients I took on were shocked at the results I was able to give to them and the economy in Port Angeles, Forks and several small towns in the surrounding area were benefitting from my hard work.

My dad was happy in his new home, becoming close friends with the previous owner of Edward’s garage, Billy Black. They went fishing often and I could see my dad relaxing and the sadness dissipate from his eyes. He still missed Mom, but this move was a wise decision on his part. He was closer to his side of the family, making him happy.

Our summer was busy, only breaking for Fourth of July to spend with Edward in Seattle with Emily, her husband Sam, who had been hired by my guy to supplement his income as a peace officer on the reservation and a few of the ‘pack.’ The pack were some guys from the Quileute reservation. They all grew up together, but were hysterical and good looking, as were their wives and girlfriends. I felt more like an ugly duckling with them, but Edward whispered that I was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. But, regardless of their stellar good looks, they were all friendly, open and enveloped us into their group, extending our family.

As the summer sped by, Edward and I fell into a routine. We lived in a contemporary, but comfortable home that we’d picked out together. We made love, we lived and we grew as a couple. Despite our different lives prior to our getting together, we were still the same people from high school. Our friendship had blossomed, morphing into a relationship that was one built on love, respect and sizzling hot sexual chemistry. Edward was smart, smarter than he gave himself credit for.

One night, two weeks before his grand opening, Edward was pouring over spreadsheets and his brows were furrowed. “What’s up, baby?” I asked.

“I took business classes at the trade school, but finance is not a strength,” he said, his nose wrinkled. “I probably should hire a business manager, but everyone that I interviewed … they didn’t seem capable.”

“I am a finance major,” I murmured, sitting down on his lap and looking at his spreadsheets. “I can help.”

“You have your own business to run. I don’t want …” he trailed off.

“Edward, I can help you until you find someone you trust,” I smiled, kissing his neck. “What’s the trouble?”

“The numbers are doing the Macarena,” he grumbled. I giggled at his description, shooting him a look. “What? I just …”

“Let me work my magic, baby. I’ll stop the numbers from shaking their bootay,” I snorted.

“I knew there was a reason why I loved you,” he breathed, squeezing me tightly and sighing.

“For my ginormous nerdy brain?” I quipped.

“That’s definitely a plus, but I’m talking about your selflessness and your tight, wet pussy,” he growled, nipping at my ear. I whimpered, grinding my ass against his lap. “Beautiful, I love you and I want to make love to you, but …”

“I know, you’ll fix the numbers and then I can pay you in sexual favors,” he smirked, his green eyes sparkling. I sat down, my fingers flying and Edward took out dinner, reheating it while I balanced his spreadsheets and made some minor adjustments to make it easier for him to handle them. When I was done, Edward sat down behind me and held me to his muscular chest. “Wow? The numbers aren’t … how did you do that?”

“Again, I’m a nerd,” I snickered.

“Sexiest nerd I’ve ever seen,” he smiled, pressing a soft kiss to my neck. “How did you make sense of my mess?”

“It’s a gift,” I said, wrapping his arms around my waist. “I prefer the creativity of advertising, but this shit is simple to me. You know?”

“I don’t, but I’ll take your word for it,” he laughed. “Can I pay you for services rendered?”

“After dinner. I’m not that easy of a lay,” I teased, closing his computer and pulling the plate he’d made for me closer. We ate dinner and as soon as we were finished, he swept me in his arms and we barely made it to our bedroom before our clothes ended up on the floor and him inside me.

The weeks leading up to the opening of his garage flew by. I sent out email blasts, Facebook ad posts, online coupons and radio spots. Edward had another hidden talent. He had a smooth as velvet voice that translated well to the radio. It was his voice that toted the grand opening of Cullen Garage and Towing in Port Angeles. The night before the grand opening, Edward was making sure everything was set and ready to go. He had a capable staff of mechanics, some of them coming from the reservation, at Billy’s suggestion and some were local high school students who wanted to learn more about the trade, studying under Edward. He enjoyed teaching, pointing out things to his apprentices and had a calm, patient nature that made him an amazing teacher.

Hell, he taught me how to change own oil. I was shocked when I did it and the car _started_ after I finished the task. Now, would I do it again? Probably not because my manicure was completely ruined and I got oil in my hair, but I at least was capable of doing it.

“Edward, everything is going to be okay,” I said. “You’re checking things that are set and ready to go.”

“I know,” he said, tugging at his bronze-colored hair. “I know. I just worry. What if …?” He shot me a look, that damn near broke my heart. “What if history repeats itself? What if I can’t do this?”

“Bullshit,” I growled. “You’re an amazing mechanic. This garage is the only one in the area. You’ve got a completely booked schedule for _months_ , with necessary repairs, customizations and everything in between. All of La Push is coming here tomorrow to support you, baby.” I tugged on his hand, leading him to the office, which had been completely reconfigured and was now warmer than before, with cherry furnishings and soft sage painted walls. “You know, we’ve christened our house.”

“We did. I don’t think there’s a room that hasn’t been …” he said, blinking back at me. “Are you suggesting? My office?” I nodded, grinning carnally. “I’ve wanted that from the moment we walked in here. I wasn’t sure …”

“Oh, I’m sure,” I said. I hopped up the desk, my legs spread and leaning back. “Fuck me, baby.”

He crossed the office, closing the door and crashing his lips against mine. He hooked my leg over his hip as his tongue plunged into my mouth. My fingers made quick work of his button-down, pushing it over his shoulders. He dragged my shirt over my head and tossed my bra behind his back, his mouth moving down my chest, suckling on my skin. “You taste so sweet, love,” he growled, swirling my nipple with his tongue. He kissed down my body, his fingers dancing underneath my skirt. Patting my legs, I lifted up and he tugged down my panties. “Lean back, Bella. Put your feet on the desk and spread those legs. I want to see your pussy.”

“Fuck, I love it when you talk dirty,” I whimpered, scooting back and pulling my skirt. I kicked off my shoes, spreading my legs as far as they would go so he could see every inch of my sex. Edward licked his lips and knelt down between my legs. Without any sort of preamble, he swiped his tongue along the length of my sex. “Oh, shit!” He draped my legs over his shoulders, devouring my pussy. His tongue swept inside me and slithered along my clit as he teased my entrance with his fingers. “Inside, Edward. Inside me!” He growled, plunging two fingers into my core, curling them just right as he kissed my sex. “Fuck, your mouth … so fucking good.”

He blinked up at me, his eyes swirling with desire as he cupped one of my breasts, twisting my nipples. He added a third finger into my pussy and his pinky grazed my ass. My head fell back and I wished I could see what he was doing. But, his tongue was wet, tasting me and his fingers were inside me, so deep. I rocked in concert with his thrusts. He growled deeply against my skin, sucking my clit into his mouth and nibbling on it gently. “Edward … oh, fuck. Oh, fuck! I want to come.” He looked up at me, curling his fingers, massaging the part inside me that made me explode every time. Within moments, I was babbling incoherently as my orgasm crashed over me, claiming me and making me weak in the knees. Edward kept his mouth on me until I weakly pushed him away, all too sensitive from his fucking amazing tongue.

He stood up, pulling on my arms. “I think you need to be here all the time,” he said. “Already, the stress is gone.” He kissed me, his lips warm and wet from my orgasm. “I love you, Bella.”

“Love doesn’t even come close, baby,” I smiled against his mouth. I reached down, cupping his erection. “My, my … does eating me out make you hard?”

“Tasting you, feeling you, loving you … it’s a combination of all that,” he said, sucking on my lower lip. “Turn around, baby. I want to see your ass and fuck you from behind.”

“Oooh, kinky,” I said, sliding off the desk and arching my back, wiggling my ass to him. I heard the distinct sound of his belt and zipper, along with a low growl. He slapped my ass. I shot him a look. “What was that for?”

“For teasing me with your perfect derriere,” he said, stroking his cock and running it along my folds. He lifted one of my legs, pressing me forward. “Fuck, that’s beautiful. Your ass in the air, your pussy wet and dripping and you open for me.”

“God, keep talking, Edward,” I moaned. “Keep talking and fuck me.”

He lined up his cock with my entrance and thrust forward, filling me to the hilt. I moaned, slapping my hands down on his desk. His hands held onto my hips as he moved inside me. His thrusts were not gentle. They were forceful and I could feel every quaking inch of him. “God damn, seeing my dick covered in your arousal … so hot,” he grunted. “You’re so wet, Bella. Moving in you, feels so fucking good.”

“Edward,” I whimpered, pushing back against him. His hand came down again on my ass, making me squeak.

“I’m in control, love,” he purred, his movements slowing as he pressed every inch of his torso to my back. “I control when you come, baby. Do you want to come?” I was lost, my brain melting into a puddle of orgasmic goo. I nodded, allowing him to use me, to play my body like a finely tuned instrument. He lowered my leg and pulled me up, lifting my arms. “I love feeling you, Bella. So tight and wet around me.”

“Fuck,” I gasped. “God, I don’t want this to end.”

“It doesn’t have to, baby,” he purred, his fingers squeezing my breasts as he kissed my mouth, bruising my lips with his. He gently squeezed my breasts, his thrusts relentless as he continued to pound into me. “Bella … I’m fucking close. Please, please … I need you to come with me. I need you.” I guided his hand from my breast to my clit. He roughly circled it, bending me forward. I whimpered, reveling in the feelings this man was giving me as he fucked me into oblivion. I gasped as another orgasm zipped through me. It went from my clit and throughout my body. “Oh, yes! Bella … I love you and …” He roared and I felt him release inside me, claiming me as his. He fell forward, his hands on either side of me, panting like he’d run a marathon. “Holy hell.”

“Yeah,” I breathed, wriggling my ass and still feeling him inside me. “I love you, too, Edward.” He chuckled, kissing my shoulder and pulled me back as he sat down on the seats on the other side of the desk. He slipped out from me, cradling me. “We’ve christened your office, baby.”

“We haven’t christened yours, but there’s still time,” he said, nuzzling my neck. He reached behind the chair and plopped a bag in my lap. “Happy birthday, Bella.”

“My birthday isn’t …” I trailed off. “It’s tomorrow. Well, crap. I think I’m getting senile in my old age.”

“With everything in the garage and in our lives, time just sped by,” he chuckled, his fingers dancing along my ribcage. “Your dad is taking you out to eat tomorrow, but I’m working late. I wanted to do something for you.”

“So, fucking me like an animal was your wish?” I giggled.

“Perk,” he growled, biting down on my earlobe. “I just wanted to … it’s not a lot, love, but I wanted to get you something special for your birthday.” I smiled, kissing him tenderly and shimmied my skirt down. He pulled up his jeans and handed me his shirt. I pulled out a card, my lips curling up as I read the sweet sentiment. He’d found a card that had my favorite poem on it, by e.e. Cummings, ‘I carry your heart.’ “It’s true, love. Even when we were apart, I always carried a part of you in my heart. I never gave you up and I love you. Always.”

“Me, too,” I smiled. “I think that’s why I never opened up to anyone outside of Peter, but he was more a brother-figure than a relationship. Plus, he’s gay.”

“Trust me. He keeps emailing me if I’ve changed teams,” Edward grumbled. “I love your ex-boss, but he can be a little pushy.”

“It’s what’s makes him such a good boss,” I shrugged. “It’s why his company is on the Fortune 500.”

“Which is amazing, but enough about Peter. I want to celebrate your birth, beautiful,” he chuckled, nudging the bag in my lap. I kissed him sweetly, pulling out the light blue tissue paper. I took out a small wooden box, opening it and looked inside. “I think it’s our thing, love.”

“They’re beautiful,” I breathed, lightly fingering the silver mistletoe earrings. “Where did you find these?”

“Rachel is a jeweler,” Edward chuckled. “She made it for me. I sent a picture of your necklace and she made this for me, for you, really.” He kissed my lips and took out the earrings, sliding them into my ears. “Perfect, love.”

“Thank you, Edward,” I whispered, snuggling in his arms. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“I ask myself the exact same thing every day when I hold you in my arms as we sleep,” he said, brushing his lips on my temple. “The exact same thing, baby.”

**EPOV**

I was sitting in my office.

On Christmas Eve.

In a snow storm.

I wanted to be with my girlfriend.

No … _not girlfriend_ … I wanted to be with my fiancée.

I’d asked her dad and everything. He gave me his blessing.

If only I was with her. Unfortunately, being one of the few garages in the area, I was manning the radio so my employees could spend time with their families. Sam Uley was in a similar boat, working on the reservation. So, we were playing Words with Friends as we hovered near the radios.

The radio crackled. “Cullen Towing, come in?” Sam barked.

“Cullen Towing, over,” I said. “Everything okay, Sam?”

“Non-emergency call. Stranded motorist, just off route 101. Requested you specifically,” Sam said. “Female, driving a Porsche?”

I arched a brow. “Understood. I’ll go … I’ll go pick up the motorist. I’ll radio when I’ve finished the run. Cullen out,” I said, pulling on my coveralls, winter coat and hat. I picked up the keys to my new tow truck, one of three. I flipped on the lights, blasted the heat and made my way out of town, driving toward route 101. I saw the motorist almost immediately with a shiny red Porsche and heels. I pulled in front of the car, hopping out and arching a brow. “Really, Bella?”

“It was the only way I’d get to see you,” she giggled. “But, I did legitimately spin out. Your dinner is all over the passenger seat. I need the car detailed, Mr. Cullen.”

I rolled my eyes. “Get in the tow truck, Isabella,” I sighed. She kissed my jaw, teetering toward the truck and I easily loaded up her Porsche onto the back. This snow storm was bad, but nowhere near as bad as the one that brought us together. I drove us back to the garage, putting her car onto the rack. I’d fix it later, in case I needed to go out again.

Bella was sitting in the office, trying to arrange the food on the plate. “Next year, Edward, you’re not going to work on Christmas. Yes, it worked out for us in the long-run, but I want to spend time with my dad and my boyfriend, the love of my life,” she chided, pulling on my hand and pushing me into the seat. “Eat, baby.”

“You could stay with Charlie,” I said, pulling her into my lap.

“He’s with Billy and the rest of the people down at the rez,” Bella said. “It was scary enough driving here, let alone to Forks and La Push. Those roads are fucking treacherous. And those logging trucks? They scare the shit out of me. I have nightmares of being crushed by those trees.”

I wrinkled my nose, seeing the aftermath of those accidents. “Good point. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” I held her close, inhaling her sweet, but subtle perfume. She snuggled against me, her fingers threading with mine. “Are you getting a distinct feeling of déjà vu?”

“A little,” she said, her voice quiet. My office was dimly lit with twinkle lights and a tiny tree in the corner. “Two years ago … it was two years ago, Edward, when we reconnected.”

“Best two years of my life,” I said. “So many things happened. So many good things, amazing things …”

“Sad things, too,” she frowned. “I miss my mom. Especially on Christmas.”

“I miss my family, too, but I’m not lonely like I was before,” I murmured. “Do you know why?”

“Because we’re together,” she answered, giving me a tender smile. “I’m not lonely either and I don’t ever want to be without you. I’ve never known love like yours, Edward. It’s so true, all-encompassing.”

“Me, neither, beautiful,” I whispered, brushing my lips over hers. _Go for it, Cullen. Opportunity is knocking and you need to fucking answer it. She loves you. You love her. Ask. Her._ I lifted her up and put her on the chair. I knelt before her, holding her hand. “I never known love like this existed, Bella. I knew you were special in high school. What we shared, although it was brief, it was treasured for as long as I could remember. You’re beautiful, kind, selfless, tender, a touch kinky and all mine. I felt it when we found each other two years ago. It’s only grown since then. With your love, support and unending willingness to just be you, I’ve found my way and I can’t imagine taking another step without you by my side. I wanted a love like I saw in my parents. I have that with you. I want to keep having that with you, as my lover, my best friend, my confidante, my wife …” I whispered. “On this snowy night, almost exactly like the night two years ago, but so different, I have an important question to ask.”

“Edward,” she sobbed, biting her lip.

I wiped her cheek and chuckled, seeing a smudge of grease on her alabaster skin. “Sorry, love. I got …” I wrinkled my nose, moving to wipe it away.

“I don’t care,” she whispered. “What’s the question?”

“Will you marry me?” I murmured. “Spend the rest of our lives together, building a life and sharing the love, the joy, the pain and everything in between?”

“Yes,” she breathed, kissing me and tangling her fingers into my hair. We quickly lost it to each other, but I pulled back. “What?”

“I have a ring,” I said, unlocking the bottom drawer.

“I don’t need a ring. I just want you,” she pouted.

“I got you a ring, Bella,” I chided, finding the ebony box and opening it. “Your dad, he saved your mom’s engagement ring and he gave it to me.” Bella wrinkled her nose. “He also said you hated it, so I had Rachel make something new.” I turned the box around and showed her a wide band ring, with mistletoe and diamonds embedded inside and in channels along the shoulders of the ring. “Mistletoe is our thing, baby.”

“It is,” she whispered. “It’s beautiful and so different, Edward.”

I plucked it out, sliding it onto her left hand. There was a black smudge on her skin. “I’m a mess. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t,” she said, taking out her phone and threading our fingers together. “I like it. It’s so us, Edward. I love you, greasy fingers and all. That doesn’t make you the man you are. It’s the goodness inside, your kind soul and your own selfless nature.” She tugged me up, kissing me gently and took a picture of our hands. Then, she flipped the phone around snapping a selfie of us. She typed out a text message.

_The Mechanic has asked and he has someone to kiss under the Mistletoe forever. He asked … I said yes! Wedding details to come soon. Merry Christmas! Love from Edward and the future Bella Cullen._

“Do you want to completely recreate that night we met?” she asked, her voice sultry and her eyes swirling with desire.

“That night, it was all nerves and me fumbling. Tonight … I want to make love to my fiancée,” I said, brushing my lips with hers. “Look up, love.”

She did, smiling widely. “How long has that been there?” she giggled, looking at the sprig of live mistletoe that hung over my desk.

“It doesn’t matter, but I just wanted another reason to kiss you, Bella,” I said, grinning crookedly. “Merry Christmas, Mrs. Cullen. Thank you for saying yes. Best gift ever.”

“You’ll never be alone,” she whispered. “Thank you for asking, Edward, my sweet, sexy mechanic.” She snaked her arms around my neck and curled up in my lap. With a snort, she kissed behind my ear. “Is my car fixable?”

“Oh, Bella,” I laughed. She already knew that answer, kissing me again and making me the happiest man alive, snowed in, at my garage, with my fiancée. Things really had come full circle and it couldn’t be more perfect.

_Fin_


End file.
